Secret Superhero's
by justkeeptyping
Summary: Jerome Clarke is the Green Arrow. Tristan Smith is the Vision. Mara Jaffray, is a very confused journalist. Based off smallville, but not copying the plot! Read and Enjoy! You don't need to watch smallville to understand this by the way!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know what I'm doing, I should be revising for my French gcse in two weeks, or at least finished up half the stories I've posted. Sorry for being MIA, if I were you, I'd be pretty irritated, but the fact Jara aren't together in HOA anymore, stopped me watching it, and the free time I gained from not being obsessed distracted me for a while. Guess not forever though, huh? **** Anyway, **

**Enjoy**

Mara Jaffray, the 25 year old woman tapped the pen against her chin thoughtfully. "I can't think of a name for our masked super hero."

"Super hero?" her partner, Tristan scoffed. They sat inside the Times Building, the two fantastic journalists who had already made their career time and time again with front page articles and award winning writing and photography. "The creepy arrows more like a Villain, Mara,"

Mara shook her head "H-he may not be doing the best thing, in the best way, but…you know, his end justifies his means."

Tristan laughed "Like Robin Hood? He steals from the rich, to give to the poor." Mara nodded. Tristan ran his hands through his handsome black hair "Well…he always attacks with arrows, why not call him arrow?"

"Arrows a bit…vague isn't it?" Mara frowned, "Wait, haven't all the arrows he's fired so far been green? How about…Green Arrow?"

Tristan frowned in distaste, but hid it quickly as she scribbled it down onto her page "If it makes you happy."

**Line Break**

Jerome set the weights down, his muscled torso glistening with sweat. He took a swig from his water bottle and hissed. The deep cut on his arm was taking a while to heal up. It had happened last night, while he was trying to steal Martin's wedding ring, he should have seen the body guard come at him with a knife. But he'd escaped, and no one had seen his face.

"Mr Clarke," his telephone buzzed. He jogged over to his phone in his expensive, glass decorated apartment, which sat on top of one of the tallest buildings in the world. Only the best for the young billionaire. "Miss Jaffray is here."

"Miss who?" he sighed, pulling on a shirt, the phone beeped again

"From the Times."

"Damn journalists." He sighed "Send her up," the elevator churned almost immediately and he sat back in his chair, ready to answer whatever her pesky questions were. He recognised the names, she and her partner were good at making everything public, and getting paid for it. He watched as the elevator door opened, and his eyes widened at the beautiful woman stood there. She was nothing like he imagined. She smiled, letting herself in and placing the tape recorder on the table, she clicked the play button.

"Mr Clarke, could we get to it? I have another appointment."

Jerome stuttered "S-sure…uh, ask away."

She smiled, sitting down opposite him "The attack of Martin's apartment last night, witnesses say they say the Green Arrow was heading in this direction."

He couldn't help but quirk a smile and raise an eyebrow "Um…the Green Arrow?"

Mara frowned, and a blush crept up to her cheeks "Is it not catching? It's the best I can come up with…"

"No," Jerome shook his head "I like it, because his arrows are green, yeah, it's good." He tried to bite back his laughter. So he was the Green Arrow by night, very cool, he liked being thought of as a super hero. "And no, I never saw the Green Arrow last night, although I don't really know what he looks like," the lie was natural and flowed from his lips well. It was almost unnerving.

"Of course," Mara nodded "But, nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Sorry Miss Jaffray," he gave her a smile and she nodded, stopping the tape recorder. She stood up and he leaned back in his chair "Rumour has it though, that he'll arrive at the banquet hall this evening."

Mara frowned, turning to face the handsome young man with gleaming blue eyes "To take what? There's nothing of value there apart from…" she paused realising, Tristan's sister Joy, was showing everyone the rare diamond she bought in India. "You think he's going to get the diamond?"

Jerome said nothing.

"But that doesn't make sense! He's a hero, he's been stealing back stolen goods and returning them to their rightful owners, Joy hasn't stolen that gem." She tucked her black locks behind her ear.

"Are you sure?" Jerome stood up, running a hand through his hair "I doubt I would have enough money to have bought that diamond, and I authenticated it, remember?"

Mara didn't remember, because Joy and her had a brief falling out a couple of months ago, and since then, Mara had been blacklisted from many social events. "Have you been invited to the Banquet Hall?"

Jerome nodded "Yeah, anyone who's anyone has been." Understanding lit up his eyes "Have you _not been _invited?" he asked in shock

"Joy and I had a…misunderstanding."

"You could come as my plus one," he offered kindly. And after he offered it, he realised how stupid it was. Why on earth would he invite her? He planned on stealing the diamond, she would notice!

"You read my mind," she grinned "Thanks so much Mr Clarke,"

He sighed as she turned and walked away "Call me Jerome," he mumbled weekly.

**Line Break**

Tristan looked at himself in the mirror, pulling on his white mask. Unbeknownst to the rest of the city, he was Vision. He could run faster than the speed of light, and saved peoples lives everyday in the crime ridden town. He was hiding the identity from his friends…from Mara. Mara was the worst, he would work with her every day, as they investigated Vision and Green Arrow, and when it was Vision, he had to lie right to her beautiful face. Because how could he explain it? He was really from another planet and was given extra special powers? He had told Joy a couple of months ago, his so called 'sister'. He had been adopted, obviously. And she had flipped, yelling at everyone and everything, and then going on a two month trip to India.

There was a knock at his door, frowning, he removed his mask, and walked towards it, eyes widening when he saw…Jerome Clarke. "Hi," he said hesitantly.

Jerome smiled at him "Hi, I'm uh…looking for Mara? She told me to pick her up here."

"You're looking for Mara?" Tristan repeated "For Mara Jaffray?"

"Yeah," Jerome nodded, frowning "I'm guessing you're Tristan?" Tristan nodded at the man with more money than anyone he knew "Love your work," he nodded awkwardly. "So…is Mara here?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs with my cousin…Patricia. I didn't realise you two were dating."

"We're not," Mara cut him off with a smile. Both men turned to her, and eyes appraised her generously. She looked stunning. "Mr Clarkes helping me get close to Green Arrow,"

"I thought _we _were partners," Tristan said, hurt lacing his voice. She rolled her eyes

"You said you were busy tonight, remember?" she tapped her forehead, heading out into the cold night. Jerome watched her leave, before nodding at Tristan and walking out.

"Call me Jerome," Tristan heard Jerome whisper. Tristan frowned, turning back down the hallway to see Patricia standing there.

"Did you know she was dating a billionaire, Smith?" Tristan shook his head, and Patricia's cold exterior softened slightly "How do you feel?"

"Weird," he whispered, rubbing his shoulders "I'm going for a walk," he picked up his coat, and stepped outside. Using his super speed to get away as quickly as possible.

**Line Break**

"You look nice," Jerome greeted as they stepped out of his limo into the fancy building. Mara smiled

"Still look cheap standing beside you," she grinned, motioning to his tailor made expensive suit. "Business is obviously doing well,"

"Clarke industries have never failed me before," he smiled "But you're doing well for yourself, Miss Jaffray. Front page four times in a row," He held the door open for her, and suddenly they were with all the rich and famous people, successful and beautiful. "I'm a fan, especially on your Green Arrow articles."

Mara blushed "I find him fascinating," she admitted "I mean…a modern day robin hood,"

"Never thought of it that way," he frowned. Looking up when Joy came up to them both.

"Mr Clarke," she smiled prettily, she was wearing a low cut dress, the giant diamond hanging from her neck "So glad you could make it, what do you think?" Jerome managed a smile.

"I loved it ever since I authenticated it," Joy hummed, pleased with the answer, before turning to Mara.

"I knew you'd find a way to get in." she glared "Didn't realise you could charm one of the city's most handsome gazillionaires. Nice work, Mara." She looked Mara up and down, and leaned in to whisper "You don't fit in here Mara ,the dress is a knock off, and you look fake. I didn't invite you for a reason."

"I'm not here for you, Joy," Mara glared at her, ignoring Jerome's arm sliding around her waist protectively. But Joy noticed.

"Oh," realisation dawned on her "Are you two…" She never got the chance to finish her question, as someone was making a toast.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Jerome lied into Mara's ear, "I'll be right back,"

Mara nodded, although she didn't want him to go. For some reason, she felt safer with the stranger standing beside her.

**Line Break**

Jerome got changed quickly, into the green leather get up, he pulled up the hood and slid on the sunglasses, Pulling out his arrows, he'd invented a new sort. This arrow had an electromagnetic field, when fired, it knocked out anything electric within 6 feet. He was unrecognisable as he walked out of the bathroom, and he aimed, hitting the alarm system perfectly, it was disabled. He picked out his arrow and put it in his bag. Heading back for the ball room.

Everyone gasped when they saw him, and he ignored them, running right up to Joy, the voice distorter changed his voice as he yanked the diamond off Joy's neck "I'm returning this." He growled, running away. Joy cried in outrage. Running after him, Mara jolted back into reality and chased after them both. Jerome turned the corner and aimed his arrow up at the glass roof, it fired and the glass smashed. Joy and Mara halted as he turned and faced them. Before his arrow pulled him up.

Now was when Jerome had to act fast. He changed as he ran back down the fire escape, hiding everything in his bag, which he then put in another bag. It took him five minutes, and he was running up behind Mara and Joy who were still staring up at the gaping hole in the roof "What happened?" he faked. Joy whipped around in outrage.

"Green Arrow stole my diamond!"

"I knew he would," he whispered for Mara's sake. Mara turned to look up at Jerome and frowned as Joy marched away to try and save her party "What?"

Mara lifted her hand up, and lifted a shard of glass from his hair "I thought you were in the bathroom," she frowned.

"I was," he lied, staying cool "While they were running around a wine glass was smashed, at least I didn't get cut," he picked the glass from her fingers and tossed it into a pile with the rest. "Did you get a good look at him?"

"Yes and no," Mara frowned. She didn't believe this. Jerome had been right, but how had he known. "How did you know he would come?"

"It wasn't hard. New gem, questionable origin, half the town figured he'd come here." He reached an arm around her "You must be in shock, come back to mine,"

"I should probably be getting home," Mara protested weekly. Jerome ignored her, steering the beautiful woman outside. His mind a buzz, he didn't understand how he could be so protective of a woman he only met today.

Tristan watched everything from the roof top, and managed to restrain himself from swearing. Who was he to judge? Jerome Clarke was the Green Arrow, he was the Vision. He had no place to do anything.

Of course, that wouldn't stop him.

**Review?**

**x**


	2. Green Arrow

**Loved your reviews, keep em coming! **

**Enjoy!**

"So do you live with _Tristan _then?" Jerome asked placing his bag on top of the bookcase, he couldn't have Mara sneaking a peak at his green arrow gear.

"No, I was just borrowing his cousins dress," Mara smiled "He's my best friend,"

Jerome seemed relieved at the answer "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure," Mara smiled easily "I can't believe how spot on you were about the Green Arrow coming today, I can't believe I didn't realise it." She hit herself on the forehead "But it's gonna make for a great article."

Jerome arched a delicate eyebrow "You love journalism don't you?"

"Don't know what I'd do without it," Mara shrugged "I was lucky to find my perfect career," he watched her fondly and her eyes widened in disbelief "You can't tell me you don't enjoy your job!"

"What's to enjoy?" he shrugged "I spend two hours a week working, one hour choosing which stocks to invest in, and the other talking to my clients at parties. I have an awful lot of free time,"

"Which is why you work out?" she guessed turning to see the mini gym in the corner

"Partly," he said truthfully, it was mostly because the Green Arrow wouldn't be very effective if he wasn't very strong. It also helped to impress his clients. "What do you do when you're bored?" he handed her a mug of hot chocolate.

"Go out looking for a story?" she offered truthfully, he laughed, taking a seat opposite her. "It's weird, I've known you less than a day, and I'm comfortable sitting in your house,"

"And attending a party with me," he crossed his arms and leaned forward. "It's like fate."

Mara laughed "Right,"

"What? You don't believe in fate?" he didn't get an answer, because at that moment his elevator churned. He frowned, standing up and hitting the button on his phone. "Mrs Sterling, is someone coming up?"

"I haven't authorised anyone Mr Clarke, why?"

"No reason," he whispered, cutting her off. Mara's eyes were wide, and she ducked behind the counter. Jerome braced himself, and the door pinged, opening to reveal…Edmon. His childhood friend. Well, friend may be a bit of an exaggeration. He motioned for Mara to get up and she smiled at the tall thin man. "So you can override my security systems? That's something I should remember," Jerome shoved his hands into his pockets.

Edmon glanced around the apartment, and his eyes landed on Mara "I didn't realise you would have company,"

"Does it make a difference?" Jerome asked defensively. Edmon sighed, turning back to him

"I suppose not." He stepped inside a little further, but kept the elevator doors open. "I only came to see if you were alright, you were there weren't you, when the Green Arrow attacked?"

"Attacked might be a little bit of a harsh word," Jerome rolled his eyes

"Joy is distraught," Edmon pushed "There's a giant hole in the ceiling and there's glass everywhere."

"But no ones actually hurt," Mara spoke up. Edmon turned to her sharply

"Who is this?" he asked, irritated

"Mara Jaffray," Mara smiled, beaming up at him. He frowned at the name

"As in…journalist?" at her nod he laughed "You're the girl who keeps calling him a hero," he shook his head in ridicule "He is not a hero, he's a thief."

"No, he's returning stolen items back to their owners!"

"Jesus Jerome, where'd you find this one?"

"Go home, Ed." Jerome sighed "We can all finish this debate later, even though Mara and I are right,"

Edmon laughed, nodding "See ya,"

**Line Break**

"Damn," Mara whispered, the lock was jamming again. She tried for the fourth time, only to jump when her door opened. She looked up to see Tristan. "What are you doing inside my house?"

"I wanted to check if you were alright, I just got here, the back door was open," he lied. Mara nodded, thanking him and wandering inside her house. She was beyond tired, and swayed into her living room, collapsing on the sofa. "Good time with Jerome?"

"Yeah," she smiled at the memory "He's funny."

"And rich, and good-looking."

Mara frowned, sitting up "What?"

Tristan clenched his fists "You didn't notice the fact that he's the richest man in this town, not to mention the most good-looking."

"Tristan, are you upset because I forgot to get a picture? Listen, I didn't really think he'd turn up at the banquet, and when he did I was so startled-"

"It's not about the picture Mara!" he snapped. Mara's eyes watered at the harshness of his words. She had just had such a wonderful time, and was floating up high on cloud nine, only to come home to this. Tristan noticed, and rushed to sit beside her, almost giving away his super speed "Mara, I just don't think you should go too quickly. You've been hurt before, and you're my best friend. I couldn't stand it anything happened to you."

Mara looked up, and hugged him tightly "How could anything happen when you're there to protect me?"

Tristan hugged his best friend back, tomorrow he would have to talk to Jerome.

**Line Break**

Jerome was on his yoga mat, balancing his whole body upside down on one arm, his body was streamlined, and perfectly in the air. A light sheen of sweat covered him. "Mr Clarke?" the phone beeped

"What is it Mrs Sterling?" he strained.

"There's a Mr Smith to see you,"

"Who?"

"Mr Smith, he claims you know him."

"Whatever. Send him up," he didn't bother saying thank you, gritting his teeth as the blood rushed to his head, he needed to do this for two more minutes to break his record. The elevator clunked and in stepped Tristan. He looked around

"Wow. Nice place."

Jerome just recognised him from upside down "Oh hey, Mara's friend." Tristan watched him expectantly. "Sorry, give me a minute, actually 40 seconds." There was silence as Jerome counted, and he flipped the right side up, blood drained from head and he had to grip the desk for a moment. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I think you might want to listen Jerome." Tristan was handsome. There was no doubt about it. He was muscled, pale skin with black hair. He could have been a model. And he was kind, very kind. Not to mention the fact he was an alien.

"Talk,"

Tristan used his x-ray vision, as I mentioned before, he had a number of different powers and scanned the apartment. He frowned at the wall that had a half clock on it. This was the top of the watch tower, so it made sense, except that behind the clock, he could see something, a lot of something's. He stalked over to it, and Jerome leapt up immediately

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

Tristan used his super strength to pry open the clock, and sure enough, there it was. A whole green lab, with a dummy dressed in the green arrows get up. The walls were lined with bows and arrows, ones with little silver cycles on them, electricity crackled. He opened a silver chest of draws, to see newspaper articles of the Green Arrow highlighted and annotated. "Oh Jerome."

Jerome looked down "When did you uh…realise?"

"I saw you getting changed yesterday,"

"How?" Jerome frowned "No one was there-"

"I was."

Jerome frowned at him for a moment, and Tristan squirmed under his gaze, afraid Jerome would realise something, but he didn't. "You won't tell Mara, will you?"

Tristan sighed "Actually why I'm here. I don't think you should be with her, you'll end up hurting her-"

"No I won't." Jerome promised "She's….different."

"She feels the same way about you, but she'll find out. She's a journalist…and she's Mara. Come on, Jerome. One day, you'll ditch her to save someones life, she'll realise. And then what?"

"You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life?" Jerome cried "You barely even know me!"

Tristan sighed. He was right. Plus he had his own secret. "I won't tell her," he said eventually "But you hurt her-"

"You beat me up, super hero." He tapped Tristan on the shoulder gratefully "Thanks, for giving me this chance with her."

"On one condition."

"Damn."

"You need to return the diamond to Joy."

Jerome's mouth dropped open "What? No way, that's stolen-"

"And she's my sister."

Jerome shook his head, but heading into the clock tower secret room. He entered his past word, and opened the vault. Now it was Tristan's turn to gape. Jerome handed him the diamond.

"You stole the Malden Sapphire?" he exclaimed. Jerome rolled his eyes

"It belongs to an old man in Turkey, I'm working on tracking him down."

Tristan rolled his eyes, slipping the diamond into his pocket. He picked up one of the arrows "How'd you get so good?"

Jerome picked up a bow, and an ordinary green arrow, aiming it at the green bulls-eye. "My mum died when I was young. I never knew my dad," he stretched his elbow backwards, and let the back of the arrow stroke his bottom lip "I lived with my aunt, an Olympic gold medal in archery. She taught me everything she knew. And I improved the technique by far." He let out a light laugh "I could hit whatever I wanted too, whenever I wanted too."

Tristan cleared his throat, accepting the challenge. "Fine, I want you…" he looked around the apartment "To hit…the second hand of your clock." Jerome had a large clock face, with no casing, hanging off the ceiling, it was made of silver.

Jerome whistled "Shall we make it interesting?"

"£10 says you can't make it."

"I was something more along the lines of £10,000."

"We're not all made of money."

Jerome laughed, he closed one eye and listening to the ticking, following the moving second hand, before releasing his arrow. It sailed through the air, hitting the second hand bang on. The clock kept ticking, the second hand bringing the arrow with it. Tristan laughed in disbelief, handing him to the money.

"Well deserved."

Jerome laughed, seeing a friend in Tristan. For the first time in a long while. "Thanks…for, you know, everything."

"I think we have more in common than I first thought."

Jerome laughed bitterly "You mean the fact that I'm not a silver spoon fed little rich boy?"

"Precisely."

**Review?**


	3. Cover

**Hey! Love the reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

"How do you know where I live?" Mara frowned. Jerome smiled up at her

"Normally people say hello."

It was a warm and sunny Saturday afternoon, one week after her first and last meeting with him. And now here he was standing at her doorstep in the middle of her breakfast. Jerome watched her for a moment, she looked beautiful, in a red shirt and a black skirt, her hair up in a messy bun. "Right, sorry," she smiled opening her door a little wider "Would you like to come in?"

"I would love too," his smile was endearing, kind and cocky at the same time. She resisted rolling her eyes and headed back to the kitchen, where she resumed eating her porridge. He looked around her home, nodding in approval. Before sitting opposite her. He watched her, eyes burning into her. So she kept her head down, looking at her porridge.

"Stop staring at me, it's weird." She sighed jokingly

"How can you know it's weird when you're not even looking," he teased back. Mara made a point of looking up at him, and was startled to see that just above his right eye was a small cut.

"What happened?" she asked, frowning. Jerome shrugged, not knowing what she was talking about "The cut above your eyes?"

"Yoga accident," he shrugged. Mara stared at him incredulously.

"A…_yoga….accident." _she repeated. Amusement played on his lips, and he quirked a smile.

"So you're not a big yoga fan,"

"I don't see the attraction. Now reading, that's fun," she finished her porridge and began washing it in the sink. He moved closer to her, as if she had a gravitational pull attracting him.

"Yoga strengthens your core," he commented

"Please," she rolled her eyes "Yoga is for fit and flexible people to show the world how fit and flexible they are,"

"Yoga made me fit and I do it in the comfort of my own home."

She was quick tongued, and jabbed him back "And you're home is the top of a very public building with glass walls, so any one, especially women in neighbouring buildings can turn and look and gawk and think _Oh my! What a hunk!" _she mimicked their voices perfectly and Jerome couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"So they think I'm a hunk?" She immediately blushed scarlet "Or do you think that?"

She turned to see him standing above her, and for a moment she was completely lost in his eyes. "Jerome-"

"Go out with me." He urged quietly, wanting to touch her, but keeping his hands to himself. "Ever since last week I can't stop thinking about you, everything about you is just…right. I re-read your articles, trying to work out what on earth you were thinking when you wrote them." His blue eyes sparkled, and she took a moment to revel at just how attractive he was.

Mara smiled at that, she could be rather tactful with her articles. "Listen Jerome, I really like you, but I think maybe…we should give it a little more time. I know it sounds cliché but I've been hurt before."

Jerome relented, nodding his head "Of course, so does that mean you don't want to spend the day with me?"

"Unfortunately so, anyway, I have to work today," she gave him a wry smile. She opened the door to let him out to see Tristan there, his hand up to knock. His eyes widened in complete shock to see Jerome there. Had he…spent the night? Tristan's blood boiled, and he wasn't sure why.

"Hey superhero," Jerome grinned, tapping his shoulder. "Bye Mara, remember, think about it,"

"I will," she rolled her eyes as he walked down the street. She turned to Tristan "Hey, I'm nearly ready, let me grab my coat," she turned but he gripped her arm, so she turned to face him. Tristan took a deep breath, trying to channel his strength as to seem normal

"D-did he spend the night?"

Mara's eyes widened "No! Gosh no! Tristan!" she hit him across the chest but he barely felt it "I am not that kind of person!" she glared up at him "Did you think I was that type of person?"

His shoulders slumped in relief "No, of course not. You're good," Mara smiled, shrugging on her coat and picking up her notepad.

"Thanks for the lift, Smith,"

"We are partners, Jaffray," he joked, slamming the car door and starting the engine.

"So…did you meet up with Amber last night?" she asked, face beaming. He sighed

"I did. I tried to sort things out, and I love her, and she's so beautiful…but she wouldn't forgive me." He stopped at the traffic light, tapping the wheel impatiently.

"What did you do?" Mara whispered "I mean, I know you don't want to talk about it…but you know, I can't imagine you doing anything wrong. You're so…good," she used his word from earlier, and he cracked a smile.

"I kept running off," he sighed. And he knew Amber was right, the blonde haired beauty. He was the Vision, of course he was, he could sense when someone was in danger, and he had to make up some lame excuse to go save them. "She couldn't take it anymore."

"Where were you going?"

"That's the part I don't want to talk about,"

Mara nodded, apologising under her breath and looking down at the paper, her eyes brightened "We're following a lead that could lead us to the Vision!"

"Really?" Tristan frowned, he hadn't realised.

"Yeah, apparently…" her eyes scanned the paper "There's a foot print, preserved, this is gonna be great!"

"A footprint," Tristan whispered, of course, he should have known. He was sloppy last night after the fight with Amber. There had been a mugging. He hadn't been fast enough. "That's…great."

**Line Break**

"Step away from the woman." Jerome-Well the Green Arrow stated in his low voice. The man looked up, and shoved the woman away, holding his gun up to Jerome's face.

"Well well well, the Green Arrow, what you gonna do archer boy?" he laughed and Jerome reached back and took an arrow out of the back sling, placing it into the bow he had made himself, this one was faster, it had a trigger instead of a string to pull back and release, although it looked the same. "What do you think travels faster? A gun or an arrow?"

"Let's find out," the voice distorter said. And they both fired. But Jerome's aim was so perfect it knocked the bullet out, sending it to hit the wall harmlessly. He then aimed again at the man "Put the gun down."

The man didn't listen instead he shot repeatedly until he was out of bullets. Jerome managed to get him in the chest, and the man fell down dead, but not after one of the bullets him in the shoulder. He fell to the ground, clutching his arm in pain. Lying in a pool of his own blood.

**Line Break**

When he awoke, he was in his own house. He blinked wearily, and tried to sit up, a sharp pain shooting through his system, he fell back quickly, crying out in pain.

"Jerome, try not to move." Came a voice.

"Tristan?" he blinked in confusion "What?"

"Let's just say you owe me another one."

"W-what? How did you get me here? Without letting anyone see you?"

_I used my super strength and super speed to get you back to your apartment in less than 13 seconds. _"I got you in my car. You're lucky Mara wasn't with me."

"Thanks," he looked down at his arm, to see it wrapped in bandage.

"You need to be more careful. You're not indestructible." His voice was laced with concern for his new friend. And he found it odd, that whenever Jerome was with Mara, he disliked him, but on his own, he was like his brother.

"Don't remind me." He grumbled. Sitting up more carefully. "But I thought you and Mara were news hunting," Tristan swallowed

"There wasn't much there, we were looking for the Vision."

"Ah yes," Jerome laughed, standing up trying to regain feeling "The mystery man who can run at the speed of light, can fly and has super strength." He scoffed "Come on Tristan, you don't believe garbage like that."

Tristan shook his head "You're a super hero, you save lives,"

"But I can't shoot lasers out of my eyes."

"But it would make for a good story,"

"That's true." He shook his head "How am I going to explain this to Mara? She gets suspicious at every little scratch," he ran his good hand through his dirty blond hair. His perfect face troubled.

"Tell her that the man shot you while you tried to save the woman. It's the truth,"

"Yeah, but then how is the mans death going to be explained?"

"Tell her that the Vision came along and shot him."

Jerome thought it over, before smiling "That's really good. But…I feel bad lying to her. What happened to your whole, 'I'll only end up hurting her' gimmick?"

"Mara is…she needs to be protected. She's too curious. And you know what happens to the cat." He was thinking of himself while he said this too. If Mara found out about Jerome being Green Arrow, she was one step closer to finding out about him being the Vision, all secrets were linked, once you realised something, you could discover anything.

"Right. And Tristan, you know her better than anyone. How do I get to her go out on a date with me?" Tristan froze, watching Jerome thoughtfully. And then he froze, thinking about why he froze. He didn't care about Mara that way. She was his friend. He loved Amber, so why didn't he help his new friend?

"Jerome, you've got to remember that Mara is special, alright? But…pretty much, tell her that you won't give up, and that you won't even talk to another girl until she agrees. She's a girl all about devotion."

Jerome nodded, thinking about it. "You're a good friend, I owe you one."

"You owe me a lot more than one."

**Line Break**

"I heard about what happened!" Mara gushed, running into Jerome's apartment, she looked at his bandaged "Are you feeling alright?"

"Better, now you're here," he said boldly. Mara rolled her eyes

"Jerome, I said I'd think about it."

"Think away Mara. I'm just saying…I won't even talk to another girl until you say yes. I swear." Mara rolled her eyes, as his phone beeped. It was Mrs Sterling.

"Mr Clarke, Edmon is on the other line, are you taking the call?"

Mara looked expectantly at Jerome who pressed his lips together and shrugged.

"Mr Clarke? I thought you were up there? Would you like anything? Would you like me to send up security? Mr Clarke?" she hung up with a sigh about how he was always pulling his disappearing act. Mara burst out laughing as soon as she did.

"You were serious," she laughed.

"I'm always serious when it comes to something I care about," he stepped forward, looking down at her. "Just one date," he pleaded. "Only you,"

Mara looked up at him, he had found her weak spot. "Fine." She relented "One date," the look of utter joy on his face was enough for her to not regret her decision.

"Right now?"

"Now?" Mara cried, "Where are you gonna get reservations now?"

"What are you in the mood for?" Jerome asked, taking her hand and heading over to his window so they could over look the city.

"I don't know…some Italian? Do you like Italian?"

"Love it. I'll call the pilot-"

"The pilot?" Mara frowned "What? Is he also your chauffer?"

"No, he's just a pilot. He'll fly us to Italy in a few minutes." Mara stared at him wide eyed. "What?" he asked defensively "Are you afraid of heights? I can call my captain-"

"Heights are fine Jerome! But…you're going to fly me to Italy just so we can have some food." She looked up at him "You see nothing…bizarre with that?"

Jerome frowned "Should I?" She laughed at the obscurity of the situation. And he wrapped his arms around her "Thank you," he whispered into her ear "For giving me a chance."

"I think you'll be good for me, Mr Clarke."

"Me too,"

**Review?**


	4. Fast

**Loved the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

"Did you find anything on the Vision?" asked Tristan, early at the Times the next morning. Mara looked up at him and frowned, shaking her head. But then up again

"What?"

He chuckled, ruffling her hair and taking his place in the desk opposite her "The Vision? The footprint? Any leads?" his eyes flickered over her face and he spotted dark circles around her eyes "Late night?"

Mara gave him a wry smile "Jerome _flew me to Italy." _Tristan's eyes widened "I know," she laughed "He thinks of it as totally normal, he just called his pilot, and we were whisked away. Never felt anything like it,"

Tristan shifted uncomfortably in his chair, and cleared his throat "The Vision?" he prompted, tempted for some unknown reason to change the subject. Mara shook her head sadly.

"Nothing. As soon as you left it was a total blank."

"We work best as a team,"

"Jaffray, Smith." Their boss, Mr Oke greeted walking in. "Vision?"

"Nothing, Sir," Tristan shook his head. Mr Oke sighed "Well if my best two reporters can't get anything on it, we might as well give up now,"

Tristan was about to nod his head in agreement. It would make his life a lot easier, if his day time job was to stop focusing on the heroic acts he did at night. But Mara spoke up "No, Mr Oke. We're closer than we've ever been. Tristan and I, we could uncover who he is, couldn't we?" she turned to him and he stared at her eyes wide. "We work best as a team…right?"

"Oh yeah, of course," Tristan nodded with a small smile "You give us enough time…and…I'm sure we could discover who the real Vision…is."

**Line Break**

Green Arrow. Aka. Jerome Clarke. He pulled the hood up over his perfect hair and slid on the black sunglasses, slinging the arrow over his back. He stared at himself in the mirror, and nodded in approval. He turned to leave his apartment and save the day again- when the photo on the side caught his eyes. He turned towards it, and even though you couldn't see it, his eyes watered.

It was a photo, of him as a five year old, with his two parents. Standing in front of the 7 billion pound mansion they had just purchased. It was taken two weeks before they were killed. He clenched his fists in anger and one hand flew instinctively to his neck, where a ring hung on a chain. His mothers ring.

He shook his head, trying to forget this sorrow feeling, and ran from the apartment. Like a modern day spider man he swung from building to building, using his arrows and rope to scan the streets for signs of crime. When he saw it.

When he saw Tristan Smith stop.

He kept his eyes on him, wondering what on earth he was doing. When Tristan started to run, and was it just Jerome, or was he running faster than the speed of light? Jerome blinked, and he was gone. In a frenzy he shot his arrow and sailed over him. He was panting and out of breath, aiming for the lower buildings so that as he slid down the rope gravity was on his side. But he still wasn't fast enough. He was coughing blood when he was forced to stop when a hand gripped his neck tightly.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" Tristan growled, in front of Jerome when seconds ago he had been two streets ahead. Tristan yanked his hand back in horror when he saw who it was. He yanked down Jerome's hood. "Jerome?"

Jerome staggered back, gasping for air, and he pointed an accusing finger "Vision?" he let out a disgusted laugh, leaning against the chimney of a factory. "Well I guess it's only fair, Smith. You know who I am, now I know who you are." Jerome eyed him carefully, hand itching to go to his arrows to defend himself just in case, even though it would be fruitless. He let out a low laugh as Tristan watched him "What's the matter, Tristan?"

"Jerome. You cannot tell anyone about this."

"Well duh," Jerome rolled his eyes, sliding his row over his shoulder. "I won't tell, and you won't say anything about Green Arrow, I owe you one, remember superhero?" he laughed at himself then, for coming up with the nickname superhero, when he actually was one. "You disguise it pretty well though, you're so…shy, in real life, I would never have guessed."

Tristan struggled with everything for a moment, before letting it go in a channelled way "Thanks."

"So, how do you have those super powers? Laser eyes, strong and fast?"

"I'm not telling you everything," Tristan laughed "But I will show you this, he picked up a piece of rock from the roof of the building and dragged it hard down his palm, so he was bleeding profusely.

"Jeez, Tristan. Cut cake, not yourself."

"Watch," Tristan rolled his eyes, and Jerome watched in awe as the wound healed itself.

"How…" He looked up, but Tristan was gone. And it all snapped back for Jerome, he pulled his hood up and shot his arrow at the next building, soaring away, his mind buzzing with ideas.

**Line Break**

"Jerome?" Mara was curled up on his sofa with a book, as he stared blankly at the tv screen. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

She frowned, glancing at the TV "I didn't realise you were a Big Brother fan,"

His eyes focused and he winced, turning the TV off "I don't know, Mara. Lots of secrets." Mara pushed herself closer to him "No, little miss journalist, I do not want to talk about it,"

Mara smiled, standing up and tucking her black hair behind her ear "How about a milkshake?"

"I'm not a child,"

"Chocolate it is," she smiled, hopping to the kitchen and opening the fridge. He smiled, turning to watch her do it. "You know, Jerome. Whenever…your mind can't stop thinking about something, it usually means you're unhappy with it. Or you know…infatuated." She smiled, pouring a glass for herself.

"I don't think I'm unhappy," he said slowly "But…I'm not exactly thrilled- well no, I am thrilled I just don't see how-"

"Do you know how much easier this would be if you told me what we were talking about?" she asked, handing him his milkshake with a smile. He placed his on the table, and leaned towards her. His eyes suddenly very serious.

"There are so many bad things in this world." Mara frowned. She took one of his hands in her own

"There are also, a lot of good things."

He watched her sadly "But those good things, contain bad things. We're all tainted."

"Jerome, what on earth are you talking about?"

He watched her, before leaning in and pressing his lips softly to hers. And even though she didn't understand, she kissed him back, trying too.

**Line Break**

"Amber," Mara smiled at her taller blonde friend. "I need to talk to you-"

"Save it, Mara," Amber sighed, flicking her hair over her shoulder "I'm late for a photo shoot and quite frankly, I'm not in the mood to hear you preach about Tristan," she stepped into the elevator in her apartment block, Mara jumped in with her.

"Amber, I know you don't want to hear it…but he's a mess without you. He loves you, and I know you love him too."

Amber said nothing for a while, but couldn't stop herself "I love him, Mara. And this hurts, but it's better for everyone."

"But why?"

"He never has enough time. There are never enough hours in the day, days in the week, weeks in a year! Whenever we had any sort of time alone, he would run off. And I couldn't take it anymore!" her voice rose an octave, and Mara stepped forward to comfort her "Whenever I confronted him about it I was being nosey! Or he needed his space! Whenever we talk he can never actually say what or how he feels! Not once, not ever did I get to sit down with him and have a whole meal without him leaving. And I don't even know where he goes!"

Mara embraced her friend tightly "Amber, maybe he has good reason,"

Amber blinked back her tears "And I guess…if those reasons are more important than me, than the relationship was doomed from the start." Her phone buzzed and she checked it, shaking her head "I really am late," she hopped off the elevator and ran out.

Mara stepped out, watching her go.

**Line Break**

"You're stressed," he whispered, straightening her posture.

"And somehow, this isn't relieving me," Mara grunted. She was in his private gym on a high bar, her legs hooked over it, and her torso hanging down, so that her face was in line with Jerome's when he was standing upright. So she was high up.

"It's good for you," Jerome laughed. He moved back and nodded at her posture. "There doesn't that feel better?"

"No, it feels like all the blood is in my head! I hate this, I'm not a yoga person,"

Jerome waved her off "We're all yoga people." Mara glared at him, and he walked over to her. Pressing his lips to hers, her head spun, not just because of the extra blood in it. "Would you like me to get you down?"

"Please."

He laughed, before pulling on her leg hard so that she fell right into his arms. His smile was breathtaking and she couldn't look away from his eyes. She whacked him lightly on the shoulder "That was mean."

"You were dissing yoga," he called after her, as she walked out into the living room.

"I can't believe you would rather do yoga than sit and eat ice-cream," she crossed her arms and shrugged "It's just not done."

He laughed, pulling off his shirt so that she admired his muscled torso. "It's a good workout, eating ice-cream on the other hand, doesn't do that much."

"Oh contraire." Mara fought, sitting at his kitchen counter "When you're stressed you eat, ice-cream, and cake, all the chocolaty goods, and do you wonder why they work so well at calming you? It's because 'stressed' backwards, is 'desserts'." She smiled up at him triumphantly as he leaned across the counter.

His laugh was loud and genuine, he pressed his nose to hers "You're insane."

"Or arguably a genius." She grinned

Jerome rolled his eyes at her "If you want ice-cream so much take some out of the freezer-"

"Already did, it's defrosting," Mara cut him off.

Jerome stared at her for a moment, curiously. Then turned away so that she couldn't see his thoughtful smile, he folded his shirt over his chair, staring out of the window with feigned interest "You uh…you're getting pretty comfortable here,"

Mara nodded, taking a sip of water "Is that a bad thing, Mr Clarke?" her voice turned slightly teasing "I mean, I know you have a lot of other women over here, but-"

Jerome laughed "No I mean, me casa, es tu casa." He turned to face her, stuffing his hands in his pockets "How would you feel about moving in?" Mara stiffened immediately, almost choking on her water.

"I would think…that was bold." Her eyes met his warningly. His shoulders slumped

"Jaffray, I like you. I want to be with you nearly all hours of the day. And this apartment is far too big for just me,"

"You should have thought about that before you bought it," Mara said quickly, gathering all her belongings and putting them into her bag. She pulled on her cardigan.

"Mara…I really think this could be something."

"Me too," Mara offered him a small smile "But I also said I wanted to go slowly, this is our fourth date, and you asking me to move in, is a little…unexpected."

"Mara," Jerome's voice was soft and persuasive "You make me happy, I think I lo-"

Mara raised her hand to cut him off, swinging her bag over her shoulder and pressing the elevator button. "Don't you dare say that." She warned accusingly "You promised me. And don't you dare."

Jerome sighed "Mara…don't go,"

Mara watched him in confusion, and the elevator doors opened, she jammed her foot in front of it "You just don't get it, do you Jerome?" she whispered "You can't fall in love like that," she clicked her fingers

"You can if it's fate."

"What?"

"It's fate Mara, me and you. Whether it happens now or not, it will happen. It's fate that you came to interview me, it's fate that I knew the Green Arrow would steal from Joy. It's fate that you were home when I knocked on your door. If I had been ten minutes later, you would have left."

Mara shook her head "Jerome, I like you, a lot. But you…you're kinda freaking me out. I just wanna…meet someone, have something nice." She smiled prettily at him "We have something nice, if it turns into something more than that eventually, then great, if not, at least we're not in too deep,"

"Mara." He stepped forward, blue eyes glittering "I know that I'm forward, but…don't you like it here? Didn't you say that you were getting comfortable here?" he ignored the fact that she was inching inside the elevator "I can't get you out of my head," he whispered "Everything I see, I think of how you would come up with a title for it,"

Mara bit her lip and shook her head "I think….this is over."

His eyes widened in horror "What?" she stepped back into the elevator pushing the button but he was faster, and managed to jam his hand in it. She instinctively stepped back "Mara, fine! You don't want to move in- don't dump me!"

"I think we want different things," Mara whispered, panicked. She didn't know what she was feeling, the strong pull to the handsome blond in front of her. He wouldn't stop staring at her. In a panic she pulled her phone out and called Tristan, she kept her eyes locked on Jerome "Tristan? Can you come over to Jerome's place…he's kinda…frozen, and it's freaking me out," her caring nature had gone completely out the window and she just wanted to get out of here.

She never got a response, but three seconds later, someone pulled Jerome away from the lift, and it rushed her downstairs.

**Line Break**

Tristan yanked Jerome away from the elevator, eyes wide and curious "What were you doing to her?" he demanded. He had super sped to Mara as soon as he heart her worried tone. Jerome pushed him away

"I asked her to move in." he whispered, rubbing his nose. Tristan sighed, realising.

"And she totally freaked out?"

"I pushed too hard. Damn, I always come on way to strong,"

"Oh come on," Tristan laughed "That's…not…_always _true," Jerome collapsed on his sofa "She'll come around, she likes you. The other day, when she was writing our names on the By-Line, she wrote 'Mara Jaffray and Jerome Clarke' instead of 'Tristan Smith'."

Jerome frowned, looking up, a small ray of hope in his eyes "Really?"

"Yeah, freaked me out though," he shuddered, laughing. But as he did, he wondered, it had hurt him a lot, like a slap in the face when he pointed out her slip up and she erased it, but now here…he was calmer about it. He shook his head, he was really losing it. "She likes you, Jerome."

Jerome shook his head, staring out the window down at the city. "Maybe she's right." He whispered sadly "I mean, I'm not good for her. Not that I'm trying to play the brooding bad boy, but she doesn't seem like someone who likes secrets."

Tristan stared at him incredulously "She's a journalist."

**Review?**

**x**


	5. Denial

**Lots of wonderful people have reviewed my stories, and stood by me (especially Rachel in the long run **** But there is someone who really made my day yesterday. 'LuvFiction Xxxx' thank you for your review!**

**Love your reviews! I agree, if Jerome came on really strong to me, I would most certainly not argue! **

**Enjoy!**

Tristan stared at her door for a moment. He had sped here from Jerome's apartment and he wondered if she was back yet. He raised his hand and knocked quietly. He focused his hearing, and heard her make her way to the door. She had been crying. She opened the door, and smiled upon seeing him, wiping away her tears with the back of her hands "Oh, hey, Tristan. Sorry about the phone call earlier, e-everything's fine n-now,"

Tristan sighed, running a hand through his black hair. "Oh Mars," he whispered, he enveloped her in a hug, resting his head on hers, inhaling the scent of her strawberry shampoo. "What happened?"

"I don't know," she whispered into his shirt "It got too real, and I couldn't handle it,"

"Hey, hey shhh," he soothed her, leading her to her sofa "It's alright, you'll figure it all out, you're Mara Jaffray," He was about to offer her a cup of tea, when his super hearing kicked in. Someone was getting robbed two blocks away. He stood suddenly "Sorry, Mara I have to…"

"Yeah," Mara nodded, wiping her eyes harshly "I'm being silly, go, go and do whatever it is you have to do, Smith," He nodded, reluctant to leave, but he had to go and help. As soon as he was out of sight, he sped away.

**Line Break**

_TWO WEEKS LATER_

"And you haven't spoken to him since the whole…moving in ordeal?" Tristan asked, as Mara typed away. He leaned over her shoulder, one hand resting on the desk as he read their article.

"No," Mara shook her head "But frankly, it's given me more time to focus on work, and look what we have. Two superhero's in this town, Green Arrow and the Vision. Can't believe they're not working together, they'd be unstoppable."

Tristan gave a fake laugh, and his voice was slightly too high pitched "Amazing that we still don't have a picture of either of them."

Mara agreed quickly "The eye witness accounts are all too vague for a sketch artist- but who can blame them? They're terrified at the time."

"Mara," Tristan turned her spin chair so he could face her "I'm gonna go and see Jerome," Mara frowned, about to interrupt "We are friends, I just want to make sure he's okay. I won't talk about your relationship at all, I promise."

Mara sighed, nodding "I guess just because I'm not talking to him doesn't mean I can ban you from talking to him,"

**Line Break**

Tristan stepped into the apartment after the secretary had let him up. And his good mood immediately soured. Jerome was lifting weights, his Green Arrow costume and bows were just lying around the apartment. "What are you doing, Jerome?" he asked, concerned and annoyed.

Jerome groaned, setting the weight down and standing up, he was sweating, his muscles gleaming "It's called exercise, Tristan. Us mere mortals have to do that, because we can't all run at the speed of light and eat hamburgers all day long." Tristan frowned at his words, he sounded off.

"Are you alright?"

Jerome glared at him, running a hand through his hair "Yes! I'm fine. Just remember that we're not all as blessed as you,"

"Jerome," Tristan's voice was softer, trying to reason with him "Your costume is just lying around the apartment- what would you have done if it was Mara coming up, and not me?"

Jerome picked up his glass of water, taking a sip "You're not God, Tristan," he spat "You- You think you can just show up and tell me how to start living my life? _You can't leave clothes around your apartment, you don't need to work out, you're acting strange." _He mimicked him, his tone sickly "How dare you think you're better than all of us-"

"Jerome, "Tristan warned, "I don't think that. Are you alright?"

"I AM FINE!" Jerome roared, his hand flexed and the strong glass cup smashed in his hand. He looked down at his palm in shock to see the deep red bleeding mark.

"How did you do that?" Tristan whispered, no human being had that strength. But he could hear Jerome's heart beat, he was 100% human. Jerome shook his head, sweating more so, he picked up a towel and pressed it into his hand, trying to slow down the bleeding. "…are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Jerome said, more quietly. "And I knew Mara wouldn't be coming up here anytime soon, Tristan."

Tristan watched him worriedly "You sure nothing's going on?" Jerome ground his teeth together, but said nothing. Tristan nodded, pressing the elevator button, it came quickly, and he stepped inside. But as soon as the door closed, he turned on his x-ray vision and saw Jerome injecting himself.

Jerome waited until Tristan had gone, before pulling out the syringe and injecting it into his arm. It took a moment, but then he wiped his hand with the towel, and there was no mark. He smiled, lifting his hand to examine it, it was flawless, he wiggled his fingers. He had done it. Now, not only could Tristan Smith heal himself, so could he.

**Line Break**

"Thank you, doc," Jerome smiled at the doctor working in his research facility. "The drugs have been working perfectly, I cut my hand just this morning, a deep gash, and look," he held up his flawless arm. The blonde doctor stared at his hand for a moment.

"I think you should stop taking them," she said, turning and walking away. Jerome frowned, following her

"What? I'm funding this whole research facility, they're working, like a charm. We've just discovered a way to cure all injuries, Doctor," his smile was wide "Why aren't you more excited?"

"Mr Clarke, the mice we've been using to test them on, have started showing signs of…irrational behaviour."

Jerome laughed, clasping his hands behind his back, a trait he had unknowingly picked up from his father "Yes well, Miss Yeek, I am not a mouse. I am a big boy, and I feel great." His smile was perfect, but she still shook her head

"Mr Clarke, you haven't been experiencing any…outburst of rage?" he shook his head, but she kept going "Sudden anger or strength? You're not…forgetting anything, on a short term basis, or making simple mistakes in your day to day routine?"

Jerome didn't listen to it, but a small, intelligent part of his brain was screaming. _He got angry at Tristan as soon as he walked in, sudden anger and strength when he crushed the glass, he forgot to put away his green arrow costume, a simple mistake in his day to day routine. _"I can handle a little anger management in return for immunity, Doctor."

**Line Break**

"Mara, I think Jerome has a drug addiction." Tristan whispered. Mara frowned

"Jerome Clarke? Drug addiction?" she thought about it and his voice floated in her head _"I spend two hours a week working, one hour choosing which stocks to invest in, and the other talking to my clients at parties. I have an awful lot of free time." "Which is why you work out?" "Partly." _"That makes sense," she whispered "His sudden boldness at random times, the fact he has the ability to do so much exercise and he hardly ever eats anything with sugar in it.

"I think you should stay away from him," Tristan warned "He's…he's out of it."

Mara shook her head "What are you talking about? If he does have a drug addiction he needs support and people to be around him. I'm not gonna block him out," she turned and headed in the direction of his apartment

"Mara!" Tristan called after her "He's not himself at the moment, leave him."

Mara shook her head, her eyes glistening with disappointment "We don't leave people when they need help, Tristan. I thought you knew that,"

**Line Break**

The secretary wasn't there when she arrived, but it was late at night, so she stepped into the elevator herself. She stepped off at his apartment and froze. She was staring at the back of the green arrow. Of course, it was about time he robbed one of the new rich people in town. He was looking through a draw.

Mara very quietly, edged towards the weight in the gym corner. He hadn't noticed her. She lifted one of the lighter ones, not wanting to harm the man who was really only helping the police. She just wanted to see his face. Imagine the news story if she uncovered the green arrows true identity. She held her breath, hand up to yank down his hood, she placed one hand firmly on his shoulder and lifted the weight, but before she could see him she was thrown backwards with a sudden force and her back smashed into the glass table.

Jerome spun around to see Mara lying there in the shards of glass. She was bleeding. His eyes widened behind his sunglasses "I didn't mean too," he whispered, his voice distorter was luckily on, he stepped towards her, arm out to help her up, but she edged back, crying out as the glass dug deeper into her

"Get away from me!" she cried. Jerome didn't know what to do, he stood frozen

"I'm sorry," he tried, running for the balcony, shooting his arrow and sliding away. Mara could feel the room spinning and she reached for her bag, digging for her phone. She tried to dial the number but she was losing feel in the tips of her fingers.

"Jerome!" she cried loudly, hoping he was still somewhere in his apartment "Jerome!" there was no reply, she swallowed thickly, typing in Tristan's number, on the third try she finally got it right, but all she managed was "Tristan…" before she fell asleep.

**Line Break**

"12 dozen red roses," Tristan noted, he was sat beside Mara's hospital bed, she was still asleep. "Very subtle,"

Jerome rubbed the back of his neck "Uh…what'cha doing here?"

"She was attacked by the Green Arrow." Tristan's eyes purposely met Jerome's. Jerome opened his mouth to speak- "You don't have to explain yourself to me, Jerome. You were taking something, she walked in on you and you over-reacted. It's…I'm glad you didn't hurt her,"

"Me too," Jerome nodded "I take it you know about…"

"The research facility? Yes," Tristan nodded "I hope you don't mind, but I destroyed all of those syringes."

"Good," Jerome nodded, sighing "I don't know, Tristan. I just…I just wanted to be able to save the world, without worrying of dying in the process. I wanted to feel…invincible." He took a deep breath, his chiselled face troubled "I wanted to be like you, a real hero…but…we're not even in the same league," in a flash Tristan was standing beside Jerome

"Being invincible is not what being a hero's about," he shook his head "Jerome, a hero is about protecting the ones you love and doing it for no other reason than wanting to give back. You are a hero. Probably more of one than me, I know I can't get hurt, but you, you know you can, but you go out there anyway,"

Jerome's eyes were locked on Mara's face, there were cuts and grazes from where he had thrown her across the room "A real hero wouldn't do that," he gestured to her

"A real hero would come and apologise for their mistake, which is what you're doing."

"Imagine if she'd died," Jerome whispered, voice breaking, Tristan had to use his super hearing to catch everything he was saying "Would you have avenged her, Tristan?" he looked into the man's eyes "Truthfully, with all that you are, and what you can do, if I had killed her today- would you have avenged her? Would you have come after me and…"

Tristan stepped back, frowning in confusion. He didn't understand the question. Or, rather he did understand, and he couldn't find an answer "I…I don't…I don't know."

Jerome licked his lips, looking back down at the sleeping beauty "I wouldn't blame you. If you didn't avenge her, I'd probably kill myself."

Tristan stood there, still confused and shocked to the core. "I'm gonna…" and he disappeared. Jerome took the seat beside Mara's bed and held her hand. He was madly in love with this girl.

**Line Break**

"That is a tough question," Patricia sighed. She had known about Tristan's powers since they were kids. She was one of his best friends. "I don't know…I mean, you're in love with Mara so it might be-"

"What?" Tristan blurted loudly, his face blushed scarlet "I am not in love with Mara."

Patricia burst out laughing "Yes you are!"

"N-No! I'm not! If I was, why would I have given Jerome tips on how to date her? Or comforted her and told her to go and talk to him? Hmm?"

"Because you haven't admitted it to yourself yet," Patricia stood up, wiping her hands on her jeans, her red hair was high up in a pony tail, an unusual look for her "But seriously, Tristan. You…you keep helping Jerome and Mara get together because they're both your friends but…one day you're gonna let yourself realise that you are madly in love with Mara Jaffray,"

Tristan scoffed and rolled his eyes, but Patricia continued:

"And you'll be kicking yourself, kicking yourself for pushing your soul mate into your best friends arms, just because everyone else has to be happy before you! Put yourself first for once!" Patricia cried. Tristan shrugged her off

"Listen Trixie, thank you very much for that life lesson, but we all know that Amber is my soul mate," at this is was Patricia's turn to scoff

"Right. The blonde model that makes you 'feel amazing'?"

"Yes." He jutted out his chin.

"When was the last time you spoke to her?" at this, Tristan said nothing "But Mara, she phones you and you're there in less than a second. I phone, Joy phones, we're always put off. But not Mara-"

"Patricia." His voice was calm "I'm not in love with her, whatever you may think. She's my best friend. My partner. I want her to be happy with Jerome-"

"Then how come you can't stand the sight of them together?" she questioned. Tristan said nothing, turning to stare out of the window. It was silent for a moment, and Patricia walked towards the door, turning back to look at her friend. Her voice was unusually soft. "I think…if Mara had died when the green arrow through her across the apartment," she didn't know who the green arrow was, Tristan wasn't a tattle tale. "I think you would have hunted down the Green Arrow…and I think you would have wanted to kill him. But you couldn't, because you're the Vision, you save lives, not take them. You would have spared the green arrow, but then killed yourself, because you wouldn't want to live in a world where Mara Jaffray wasn't there. Because you love her, more than anything else. And I know you can't see it, or admit it, and she can't feel the love you have for her, but one day, Tristan, it's gonna come out of the blue and it's gonna hit you so hard…you won't know what to do. So please, please for my sake think about what you're doing. Before you cover for Jerome, and lie for him, and talk Mara into making things work, put yourself first for once in your life, please. Will you do that for me?"

"Patricia," he whispered after a moment "I think you should go,"

**Review?**

**X**


	6. Alternate Universes

**Your reviews are totally amazing and I love you all! But don't worry, Jerome and Mara will end up together in the end!**

**Hope you enjoy! A little confusing and long winded but, you know!**

**Begin!**

Tristan Smith was from another planet. From another galaxy, far far away. The last survivor from his planet, he was sent to Earth, given the chance to live, and become a hero. His mother and father would have been proud of the man he had become. Kind, honest, caring. His bad qualities were almost nothing compared to his good qualities.

But the spirit, the spirit of the leader of his old planet would talk to him often, in his ghostly star light form, and talk to him.

"I don't understand," Tristan admitted, looking up at the orb "I'm not in love with her. She's my friend, I care about her, but I don't love her."

The orb glowed brightly, before responding "Tristan, you know that every person has a number of alternate universes, a number of fates that they can live. Mara Jaffray has many. But today, I am going to show you five of them. And you're going to tell me which you rather. Remember, you will be yourself in those universes, the alternate you will be frozen, good luck." And like that he found himself rushing through the air.

_ALTERNATE UNIVERSE 1_

He stumbled, clinging on to the wall as he looked around. He was in the Times. He straightening himself up and walked into the office he shared with Mara. He stopped in the doorway, watching.

"And I told you," Mara warned, as Jerome kissed down her neck "I have a deadline,"

"Blah, blah, blah," Jerome whispered "I want to be with you all day and all night,"

"Me too," Mara smiled, kissing him back. She hopped onto the desk, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Before she noticed Tristan in the doorway, watching them. She pulled away, and Jerome looked up, his arm wrapping protectively around Mara's waste. "Mr Smith," Mara nodded, she elbowed Jerome.

"Mr Smith, I was just leaving, don't worry, you don't have to kick me out like you did last time," he glared at Tristan, who only frowned in response, as Jerome left.

"Mara?" Tristan whispered, stepping forward. She wasn't dressed like she normally was, her clothes were far more fashionable and…tighter. Expensive, clearly all gifts from Jerome. Her heels were high, and her hair crimped.

"Mr Smith, I'm sorry. He came to drop off my lunch, please don't suspend me," her eyes were large and pleading, Tristan laughed

"Suspend you? Mara we're partners," a troubled look took over his face at her laugh

"Partners? Tristan, we haven't been partners in years! You hate me, remember?" Tristan shook his head, no way, he could never hate Mara Jaffray, not in any universe, not ever. She was his best friend. "Are you hung-over again or something?" she cocked her head, examining him "And you look different, you've shaved for the first time in ages,"

"Hate you? Mara, I don't hate you,"

Mara sighed, pulling out a few sheets of paper from her folder "Tristan, who are we kidding? It's obvious, you hated me ever since Jerome and I got married, and you getting the promotion over me has really put a strain on our relationship, not that I'm not happy for you," she stepped forward, handing him the paper. He stared at her blankly "The horoscopes?"

"I make you write horoscopes? You hate horoscopes,"

"Thanks for reminding me," she sighed, swinging her bag over her back "Anyway, I'm meeting Jerome for my lunch break," her voice turned sarcastic "I'm still allowed to take one aren't I?"

"Why wouldn't you have one?" Tristan was confused. Beyond confused, so in this universe, he was Mara's boss, he hated her, she and Jerome were married and…what was happening about Green Arrow and the Vision?

Mara spun by the door "Maybe because you took away my lunch privileges and forced me to work over time for less pay?"

"Mara," he sped forward, but she didn't notice his speed "What did I do to get you to hate me this much? I mean, before the promotion where I turned into this apparently massive jerk,"

Mara cracked a small smile at this. "You ruined the happiest day of my life, Tristan." She sighed "You crashed our wedding, kidnapped me, and told me you were the Vision,"

"You know?"

"Yeah," she pulled her arm out of his grip "Now let me go to lunch,"

He was about to follow her, when he was engulfed in a whirlwind

_ALTERNATE UNIVERSE 2_

He was in the Times, again. But this time, he was on the top floor, in a very large room. The door opened and he spun to see Mara greet him with a smile. "Hey honey," she grinned, walking in. She was dressed smartly, her hair straight and glossy "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Tristan answered breathlessly

Mara hugged him tightly, frowning up at him "Where are your glasses?"

Tristan laughed "M-my glasses? I don't need glasses, Mara."

Mara rolled her eyes "I know you don't honey, but they were your idea, because you didn't want the world to know you were the Vision," she looked through her purse, producing a handsome pair of black glasses "There," she slid them on him "You're lucky I always have a spare."

Tristan blinked, the lens had no number. Obviously. Mara watched him, and he tried to reassure her that everything was normal "Um, hi?"

Mara rolled her eyes, pressing her lips softly to his. He couldn't move for a moment, dazed. Before he responded enthusiastically, kissing her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he clutched her waist tightly, smiling into her. She pulled away and he sat down on the chair, and noticed the photo frame. It was him and Mara…on their wedding day. "Jerome!" Mara greeted as the handsome blond walked in the doorway, she hugged him tightly and he kissed the top of her head

"Hey Mars," Jerome walked over to Tristan collapsing onto the sofa beside him "So, we going to Australia after work?"

Tristan's eyes widened in disbelief "How would we get there?"

Jerome laughed "Nice dude, but you'd super speed us over there so that we can take down the drug dealer? Remember? We've been planning it for ages, me and you, the Green Vision."

"The Green Vision." Tristan whispered. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. This was perfect. "R-right,"

"Yeah well you boys have fun," Mara rolled her eyes "Don't be home too late though, Tristan, I would like to have a dinner with my husband." She turned to Jerome "Take care of him,"

Jerome saluted her as she walked out "Aye Aye! I always take of you mate," he laughed "Which is why I was your best man, remember you got so nervous you almost cried," he hit his shoulder "Oh you are a hoot, come on man, let's go."

He stood, a wide grin on his face. Tristan followed suite "Go where?"

Jerome frowned "Dude? Are you with it today? You promised you'd come with me to help pick out a bridesmaid dresses?"

"But me and Mara are already married," he offered, confused

"Not for your wedding, stupid," Jerome clipped the back of his head "For me and Patricia. She forced me to pick out the bridesmaid dresses- we both really didn't want to do it, we're so made for each other,"

"You and Patricia? You and Patricia are getting…married?"

"I should hope so," Jerome laughed "Otherwise I shouldn't have brought that ring,"

"And I'm okay with that?"

"Dude," Jerome laughed heading for the door "You wanted to have a double wedding, but Patricia wasn't a big fan,"

Tristan laughed in disbelief. It was perfect, everything was perfect.

_ALTERNATE REALITY 3_

He blinked wearily, and noticed that it was raining. Where was he? He looked around, he was in the middle of the street and- a car screeched to a stop behind him. He spun to see an irritated Mara Jaffray step out. "Tristan Blaker." He frowned, that wasn't his name. When would he change his name? "What the hell are you doing?" he stepped back, now that didn't sound like Mara

"I-I was just-"

"About to let me run you over? What, would that be another win for you?" she yelled, her tatty dress getting soaked

"Babe," came a voice, Jerome jogged over to her "I was about to ask why you were late, but I see now," his eyes met Tristan's as he wrapped his arm around Mara, "Why are you still torturing us, Blaker? Why can't you leave us alone?" The rain poured harder

"What are you talking about?" he called in shock, the bliss from the reality before was gone.

Mara was crying into her husband's shirt and Jerome's face was pained "You sue me, till I have nothing left, not even a penny. You get Mara fired, and make us both homeless so now we're both staying with friends. You killed Mara's sister, Blaker. What more can you take from us?"

"I did what?" he exclaimed in shock, now that most certainly did not sound like him.

Jerome shook his head "I wish the Vision was here, he would have saved us from you,"

"The Vision?" Tristan repeated in shock "You don't know who he is?"

"No one does!" Mara cried, holding tightly onto Jerome's hands "All I know is, that ever since you came back into town, he's gone!"

"Shhh, babe," Jerome hugged her tightly "Come on, let's go."

_ALTERNATE REALITY 4_

"How do I look?" Jerome asked, straightening the bow tie. Tristan looked around, he was in a fancy hotel suit, sat on a sofa. He blinked, looking up

"Um…your bow tie's green,"

"Yeah," Jerome laughed "Because everyone knows I'm the green arrow, and with the press here I thought it might make my wedding day a little bit better," he gave his cocky smirk.

"Wedding day?"

Jerome arched a delicate eyebrow, looking at Tristan carefully "Is your alien stuff acting up again, Vision? Or are you still hung over from last night? I got admit though, you did epic on the bachelor party thing,"

"W-who are you marrying?"

"Mara," he answered simply "But you knew that,"

"Right, sorry, I have a really bad head-ache," he stood up, offering Jerome a smile, "I'm gonna go-"

"Dude, you're the best man? What's wrong? Surely I should be the one getting cold feet," his smile was natural and harmless, and he was nothing like the Jerome he had just encountered. This Jerome was his best friend.

"Please, you and Mara…were made for each other," he managed. Jerome smiled, and Tristan opened the door to reveal Amber. A very stunning Amber.

"Hello handsome," she smiled, pressing her lips to his. It had been so long since he had kissed her, that Tristan froze for a moment, before kissing her back. Jerome made a sick sound

"Come on guys, I'm getting married today, not you two, take it outside."

**Line Break**

Two hours after the wedding

"Tristan?" Mara tapped him on the shoulder, a radiant smile on her face "Can I have a dance?"

Tristan swallowed, nodding. "How do you feel? A married woman?"

"Pretty good," Mara nodded "Thank you, for…everything. For saving me when that maniac from Australia kidnapped me. For…for telling me your secret about being the Vision," Tristan stared down at her in wonder "I know, that it was hard for you to give Jerome and I your blessing, after everything _we've _been through. But…I'm so glad you did,"

"Mara…"

"I've never been happier. Jerome and I are, like you said, meant to be. And if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be. You are the best friend, in the whole world," she hugged him tightly, and he was happy. Someone tapped him on the shoulder

"Come on, Trist, let's dance," Amber took his hand and led them onto the dance floor.

_ALTERNATE REALITY 5_

The first thing he realised, was that he was on his knees. And the next thing he realised was that there were four figures, all dressed in green leather, pointing arrows at him. He tried to use his powers to get away but he unable to move.

"Nighty night," Jerome whispered, arching his bow

"Stop! Stop, I-I'm not the Tristan you think I am! I'm from a different reality!" he cried, seeing that the truth was the only way out of being killed. He turned to look at the other green figures. Beside Jerome was Mara, and then…Edmon? And Patricia.

"Different reality?" Edmon scoffed "Really? That's the best you can do after you've killed four people, Smith?"

"No," Patricia whispered "No, he might be…look at him…look really closely,"

Mara was the first to realise it, and she lowered her arrow, stepping forward, her green heels clicked against the floor "Lift your sleeve," she ordered, he pulled up the sleeve of his right arm and she rolled her eyes "Other arm," he obeyed and they all frowned "He doesn't have the scar," she stepped forward "Jerome? What does that mean?"

"What- he's actually from another reality?" Edmon asked

"Impossible," Jerome shook his head, "No way." Mara touched Jerome's arm gently. And he sighed "Patricia, is it possible?"

"Well, before he turned evil, he told me a lot of stuff about his planet. I'm sure he spoke to me about alternate universes, something like…his mentor would show him different universes to see how different scenarios would turn out,"

Mara knelt in front of him, and spoke very softly "Listen, whichever Tristan you are, we're part of the RGA, Resistance Green Arrows, we won't hurt you,"

"You never would, Mara," he whispered. She searched in his eyes for something, but she couldn't find it. Jerome pulled her up, and kept her at his side

"If he is from an alternate universe, he only has a few minutes here," Jerome sighed, setting down his arrow "Don't get attached to prisoners Mara, just like always,"

"I do not." Mara huffed, pushing away from him "And don't put your arm around my waist,"

Jerome's eyes widened, and Tristan tried to move, but he couldn't. Edmon and Patricia exchanged glances, leaving the room. "Mara, I saved your life," Jerome growled "I am the only reason you are here today- Me!"

Mara shook her head "No, Jerome, you hired someone to kidnap me, and kill me, and then chickened out of it last second, you can't do anything right-"

"Why are you here then, Mara?" he spat down at her "If you hate me so much? Why don't you leave the RGA?"

"I'm doing it for all the people out there who don't deserve to die from the Vision." She picked up her bow and arrow, aiming it straight at Jerome "It might be a little easier without you in the picture."

Tristan's eyes widened unbelievably, Jerome picked up his arrow and aimed it at Mara. "Jaffray, I taught you how to fire an arrow. You can't defeat me."

"It's time for the student to teach the master," she smiled, they circled each other and Tristan wished he could do something

"You never did appreciate me, Jaffray. Without me, the resistance wouldn't have saved this many people,"

"You're right, we could have saved more. I'm tired of not knowing whether you're a good guy or a bad guy, Jerome. Are you a hero, or are a villain?" she aimed right at his heart, but didn't release.

Jerome smiled, aiming at her "Mara dearest, I've always been the villain," and with that he released. The arrow sailed through the air and hit Mara right in the middle of the stomach. She stayed standing for a moment, before she crumpled to her knees. Jerome walked slowly over to her. "Mara, you designed these arrows, you know the poison is seeping through your system." He leaned down "Now why don't you take back what you said?"

Mara glared up at him in defiance and Tristan wanted to scream and shout "I…" she swallowed "Take it back."

Jerome smiled, pulling the arrow out of her stomach, it was an instant flood of relief, and Mara gasped for air. Jerome smoothed her hair and hoisted her up. "That's what happens, when you embarrass me in front of people, get it beautiful?"

Mara nodded, and he walked out of the room.

There was silence

"Are you alright?" Tristan whispered. She smiled at him

"You're nothing like the you in this universe."

He let out a dire laugh "Did you know, in the universe where I come from, you and I are best friends," Mara laughed "And you are dating Jerome, willingly. Although, he's a lot nicer where I'm from," Mara smiled, nodding.

"I can't imagine it,"

Tristan met her eyes, "So, you're trying to kill the evil me in this universe?"

"You've killed people," she sighed

He nodded "Left shoulder," he whispered "is my weak spot. Aim there, arrow girl," and with that, he disappeared.

**Line Break- back in the real world**

Tristan gasped, sitting upright. He was in his apartment. The glow was in front of him "Oh my god," he whispered, clutching his head "That was intense."

"Have you decided?" The glow asked "Which reality you would like come true?"

Tristan shook his head in disbelief "You're kidding me right? Half those realities make no sense,"

"But they've happened, or rather, one of them will happen."

"What?" Tristan whispered "Wait- one of those realities is my future?"

"Yes Tristan, which one are you hoping for?"

**Line Break**

"Sorry, Mara," Jerome sighed "You know, about…everything. I just…I don't know. I guess I liked the idea of you being solid, here with me. You keep me grounded."

Mara gave a soft smile "You didn't have to turn to drugs, Jerome."

"Sorry about that," he enveloped her in a hug. "I'm not normally this…messed up,"

"Normally super slick, uber confident Jerome Clarke?" she guessed. He laughed, kissing the top of her head

"Something like that,"

**REVIEW!**

**Which reality would you like to come true?**

**X**


	7. Counters And Rings

**Surprising how many of you picked alternate universe 4 or 1! Hope you **

**Enjoy!**

"Tristan?" Jerome frowned "What are you doing here?" it was a night club, hot and sexy, strobe lights flashing, music blaring, people dancing and singing and having a good time "This doesn't seem like your place,"

Tristan smiled, and shifted, obviously uncomfortable in the atmosphere "I'll admit…I'm more of a…um…stay at home reader." He ran his hand through his black hair "What are you doing here? I thought you and Mara were back on the right track?"

"Oh we are," Jerome nodded "I'm here with her,"

"W-with her?" Tristan blurted out quickly, "Right." He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth "With her?"

Jerome tapped him on the shoulder "Are you drunk?"

Tristan visibly shook as the flashes from the alternate universes shone in his mind: _"Are you hung-over again or something?" Mara cocked her head, examining him "And you look different, you've d shaved for the first time in ages"… "Or are you still hung over from last night?" Jerome grinned madly "I got admit though, you did epic on the bachelor party thing."_ "I can't breathe." He whispered, clutching his head.

"Wow, superhero," Jerome supported him, leading him out the back into the cold night air. He looked worriedly at Tristan "Are you alright? Some Alien thing I should know about, Vision?" Tristan took a long look at Jerome, all the different Jerome's from the universes flashing through his head

"_Mr Smith, I was just leaving, don't worry, you don't have to kick me out like you did last time," he glared at Tristan, who only frowned in response, as Jerome left. _

_Jerome laughed "Nice dude, but you'd super speed us over there so that we can take down the drug dealer? Remember? We've been planning it for ages, me and you, the Green Vision."_

_Jerome saluted her as she walked out "Aye Aye! I always take of you mate," he laughed "Which is why I was your best man, remember you got so nervous you almost cried," he hit his shoulder "Oh you are a hoot, come on man, let's go."_

"_Dude," Jerome laughed heading for the door "You wanted to have a double wedding, but Patricia wasn't a big fan,"_

"_Why are you still torturing us, Blaker? Why can't you leave us alone?"_

_Jerome's face was pained "You sue me, till I have nothing left, not even a penny. You get Mara fired, and make us both homeless so now we're both staying with friends. You killed Mara's sister, Blaker. What more can you take from us?"_

_Jerome shook his head "I wish the Vision was here, he would have saved us from you,"_

"_Yeah," Jerome laughed "Because everyone knows I'm the green arrow, and with the press here I thought it might make my wedding day a little bit better," he gave his cocky smirk._

_Jerome arched a delicate eyebrow, looking at Tristan carefully "Is your alien stuff acting up again, Vision?" _

"_Dude, you're the best man? What's wrong? Surely I should be the one getting cold feet," his smile was natural and harmless_

_**This Jerome was his best friend**_

"_If he is from an alternate universe, he only has a few minutes here," Jerome sighed_

_Jerome growled "I am the only reason you are here today- Me!"_

"_Why are you here then, Mara?" he spat down at her "If you hate me so much? Why don't you leave the RGA?"_

_Jerome picked up his arrow and aimed it at Mara. "Jaffray, I taught you how to fire an arrow. You can't defeat me."_

_Jerome smiled, aiming at her "Mara dearest, I've always been the villain," and with that he released. The arrow sailed through the air and hit Mara right in the middle of the stomach. She stayed standing for a moment, before she crumpled to her knees. Jerome walked slowly over to her. "Mara, you designed these arrows, you know the poison is seeping through your system." He leaned down "Now why don't you take back what you said?"_

Tristan gasped for air, and he slid down the wall. Jerome fought to keep him up "Tristan?" he called loudly, "Tristan? Listen to me! Tell me what's wrong?"

"Counters." He whispered, chest heaving "I need counters."

"I don't think now is the best time for gambling, superhero," Jerome wheezed

"Counters! Blue counters, please," he gripped Jerome's shirt and Jerome looked down with worried eyes, before nodding and heading back in the club. He didn't know what he was looking for, so just went behind the bar with his VIP access and grabbed one of everything that he thought looked rather counter-ish. He sprinted back outside, wondering where Mara had gotten too. He displayed everything he found to Tristan who sifted through everything. Before pulling at an alcohol bottle, scanning the back for certain ingredients. Apparently he found what he was looking for, because he smashed the top of the glass with two fingers and drained it all immediately. He stopped convulsing, and calmed down.

"I didn't know alcohol was so good for you," Jerome attempted to lighten the mood. Tristan stood and Jerome copied his movements. "Are…you gonna tell me what the hell that was?"

"Counters, Jerome. It's glucose and glucagon reacting with hydrogen and it does something to me. Different colours have different effects on me. Blue heals me, red intoxicates me, green strips me of my powers-"

"You're a faulty rainbow."

"Jerome?" Mara's voice floated over the two of them "…Tristan?" Tristan smiled down at her "What are you both doing?"

Tristan faulted, so Jerome stepped into the spotlight "He is following up on a story,"

Mara nodded, hands on hips "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tristan offered her a kind smile "I knew you and Jerome were going out tonight, I didn't want to ruin your special time together. W-who knew you'd be going to the same place as the story?"

Jerome glared at him for his terrible lying skills, but Mara didn't seem to notice. "Oh," she said finally "How's it coming along then?"

"Not so good," Tristan's voice was far too high pitched. "I-it wasn't real. There's no story here," Mara smiled apologetically

"I hope it hasn't ruined your night,"

"Tristan's a big boy," Jerome said, wrapping an arm around her waist "He can take care of himself, right superhero?" he shot Tristan his signature smile. Tristan nodded

"Yeah, y-you enjoy yourselves."

**Line Break**

Jerome awoke to a hazy wonderland. He was in his king sized bed, white sheets all around him, Mara was fast asleep, softly on his right. The window was open, and the bright golden light flooded in, giving him the perfect view of the city. He stood up, shrugging on his blue robe and heading into the living room. He froze upon seeing Edmon on his sofa. "You really can get past my security systems," he stated frowning. He closed his bedroom door, not wanting Mara to wake up just yet.

Edmon turned. Edmon Blaker was tall and thin, and would have been scrawny looking if not for his handsome face. He had black hair, with brown highlights. He was rich, very very rich, and he dressed like it. "So you and Juliet are still together then?"

"We've had our share of ups and downs," Jerome frowned, eying the wall where he hid his green arrow items, he couldn't let Edmon see them.

"Jerome, how long have we known each other?" he didn't give Jerome time to answer, instead standing up and continuing "I mean, what? When we were eleven at boarding school? Right?"

"Yeah," Jerome nodded "We were-"

"Best friends," Edmon nodded, his smile was rueful. "Best friends up until we were 19, do you remember what happened, Jerome?" Jerome shook his head "Really? You don't remember? November 16th?"

"Ed, what the hell is this about?"

"I'll remind you," he ignored him "You and I were out after curfew, remember? We'd stuck out of our Anubis boarding house to see the cheerleaders?" Jerome nodded "And on our way back, we saw Mick and his football friends, coming out of the head teachers office?"

"Oh yeah," clogs turned slowly in Jerome's head. Memories he had long forgotten "They had stolen the answers to the end of year exams, right?"

Edmon nodded "And do you remember I said-

"_Let's go tell the teachers!" A young Edmon cried, terrified at the injustice that had just occurred._

"_No, wait." Jerome whispered, his blond hair was slicked back with gel, it had been cool back then. "No, let's use this. Let's blackmail them into doing our bidding, this is a blessing in disguise,"_

"_No!" Edmon shook his head "Jerome, let's get them expelled."He gripped Jerome's school shirt and yanked him towards the staff room. Jerome pushed him away_

"_I said no!" _

_Edmon stumbled, hitting the wall. He clutched his head "Ow,"_

_Jerome stepped forward "Sorry, mate. But look, we can do whatever we like now, we can rule the school, you and me."_

_Edmon pulled his arm back and swung, hitting Jerome square in the face. Jerome staggered back, but did not fall. "And I said, no."_

Jerome shrugged at the recollection "I remember that, Edmon." He headed into his kitchen, pouring himself a glass of orange juice "So? We got into a fight over what to do. In the end because we disagreed, we didn't do anything."

"Exactly. But we stopped being friends on that day,"

Jerome laughed "I guess we were both too stubborn,"

"But Jerome," Edmon pressed, the blond wasn't getting his point "you know what doesn't make sense? The fact that Mick didn't pass his exams with flying colours,"

Jerome frowned, thinking hard, before laughing "Oh yeah, I remember, he came bottom of the year! I remember laughing my head off at that one, he probably stole the answers for the wrong test."

"That's what I thought," Edmon nodded, walking over to Jerome "But look," he handed Jerome the answers to the test they had taken over five years ago. "They're the right answers."

Jerome blinked once "Ed, this is weird. So what? He blanched? He got nervous? Who cares? Does this matter so much to you that you had to come in here, defy my security passes and wait for me to wake up?"

"Jerome, I thought it was weird. So I looked it up in my spare time-"

"Of which you have too much."

"Very funny." Edmon rolled his eyes "And I managed to get Mick's test." He handed Jerome another piece of paper.

"We're not 12 anymore, Ed. We don't go through other peoples tests to laugh," despite this, he opened the page, scanning the answers.

"Jerome, page 14, question 34,"

Jerome flicked to the right page, before reading.

_What will happen after the sun becomes a supernova? (6 marks)_

_It was glow very brightly red, the Green Arrow and the Vision will come together to save humanity and stop the city from being destroyed from the explosion. The Vision flies up into the sky and throws away the sun, bringing another protostar to take it's place for the next 10 billion years._

Jerome frowned. This was years ago. Before Green Arrow or the Vision had been named, before they had been known. And how on earth did he know about the Vision's powers? "That's weird," he whispered.

"Jerome," Edmon sighed "I think Mick has a Flexo Ring."

"I have no idea what that is,"

"It's a ring, and you put it on, and it takes you to wherever you want to go, if you know how to use it properly. But I think Mick just put it on and got sent to the future. Where he saw a news feed or something, it must have stuck."

"He travelled through time?" Jerome tried to sound doubtful, but really, after everything he had learnt recently about Tristan, and another planet and counters…anything was possible he supposed. "And how do you back this up?"

"Yesterday," Edmon whispered, somewhat excitedly "I saw Mick, as in the 19 year old, standing outside a tv store, watching the news, it was a story on the Green Arrow and the Vision. And then he vanished. Maybe he went further into time and saw them saving the world."

Saving the world. He would save the world. It gave Jerome a funny feeling inside, one he couldn't quite place "And you saw him yesterday?"

Edmon nodded "Like I said, I went home, researched, and look what I bought off ebay," he took out the gold Flexo ring. "And Jerome, it works."

Jerome stared at him in confusion "Edmon…how would you know that?"

"Let's just say, Henry the 8th's third wife may have had an affair with me, oops," he handed Jerome the ring, who took it very carefully.

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"I want you to try it out,"

"What? What if it sends to me an alternate universe instead of just forwards and backwards in time?"

"Spin it and come home."

Jerome shook his head "Thanks, Ed. But no thanks. I've had my share of magic-"

"If it's true." He whispered persuasively "Then we could see how it works, and move to an alternate universe where we have everything we want, money, power…Mara?" At this Jerome's blue eyes sparkled with interest, so Edmon kept going with it "Imagine a universe where you and Mara ruled, no problems, no worries, only you and her together forever, as in your own fairytale. You deserve that Jerome, after everything your family's been through, you deserve this,"

Jerome watched his childhood friend, trying to think of an argument. But he couldn't find one. He could at least check if it worked.

He slid the ring onto his finger, and could feel himself being pulled into another universe.

**Review?**

X


	8. Earth 1 or 2?

**Sorry about this, I'm always dragging them away into different universes. But this is Jerome's I suppose, should solidify his feelings for Mara, so jolly ho!**

**Enjoy!**

His head ached. It really ached.

Jerome looked around, and knew instantly that the ring that worked. He was in an alternate universe. He walked down the busy street he was on, and realised eerily that everyone was glaring at him. He walked over to a newspaper stand, when he caught himself in a shop mirror. What the hell was he wearing? Not that he wasn't grateful, a second ago he had been in a bathrobe, that really would have given people something to stare at. But he was dressed far snobbier than normal. Sure, he liked expensive handmade suits, but this was ridiculous. He was wearing a white shirt, with a purple tie and purple waist coat, Italian leather shoes, and a black suit.

He picked up a newspaper, and his eyes almost popped out of his head at the headline _MURDERER BRIBES POLICE OFFICER Black Arrow killed another two couples last night and then proceeded to bribe the officers in that area- _Jerome stopped reading, that was why people were glaring at him. He was a murderer. Walking the streets a free man, and the Black Arrow? What was wrong with him in the universe?

A ringing came from his pocket and he fumbled around for a second, realising it was a phone. He answered, unsure whether or not he should change his phone. _Ah son, I was wondering where you were. _Jerome blanched "Son?" _God, you better not be drugged up again _the voice demanded Jerome shook his head "N-no, I'm just…reading the newspaper." _Ah, a job well done my boy, killing that couple really one upped me. But today, I plan on causing a school bus to crash so don't think you're at the top for too much longer. _Jerome could hardly breathe, who was he talking too? _You know, ever since I adopted you from that orphanage, I knew you were to be the son I couldn't have. I have raised you so well. You are just like me. Now, run along, I have a meeting. _And they hung up.

He had been adopted in this universe. In a way, it was a nice feeling. In real life, he hadn't. He didn't want to be, and so no one did. But his nanny sent him to a boarding school as soon as she could, and he would come and stay at the orphanage during school holidays.

Jerome looked up, he heard very loud music coming from a building. He walked inside, following his instincts, until he came to the big party. Everyone stopped upon seeing him, and out of the crowd stepped Mara and Tristan. Jerome smiled in relief "Boy am I glad to see you two,"

Tristan glared at him "What are you doing here? Come to ruin our engagement party?"

Jerome couldn't help but laugh, until he saw the serious look on everyone's face. This was their engagement party. His eyes flashed to Mara's finger, and sure enough, there was a ring. "I…"

"Was just leaving." Edmon stepped out of the crowd. Jerome watched aghast as his friend stepped toward him angrily "You are not ruining two of my best friends night, you filthy murderer!" the crowd jeered him on.

"Mara!" Jerome called, dodging him and running to her. Tristan held her tightly "Mara- I'm not…I'm from another…place…I can't-"

Mara looked up at him a smirk on her face "Jerry, Jerry, Jerry," she sighed "You still don't get it? I shot you once, hoping it would shut you up, but no…daddy paid for you to have only the best. Life sucks, huh big bro?"

"Bro? I'm not your brother,"

"You can say that again." Mara rolled her eyes "You're adopted, remember? And last time I checked, I'm a bastard." Tristan pulled her back gently. "I told you, we're not together anymore, why won't you listen to me? Do you need another bullet through your head?"

Jerome stepped back, okay, he wasn't a big fan of this Mara. "Jerome," Tristan's voice was more controlled, he leaned forward, shaking Jerome's hand quite roughly "I think you should go now,"

**Line Break**

Jerome wasn't liking this universe. And it was at that moment he decided to go home. Only…the ring wasn't on his finger "What the hell?" he muttered. When he realised. That was why Tristan shook his hand, he had taken the ring. Jerome paced angrily, was everyone evil in this world?

**BACK ON THE REAL EARTH, WHAT JEROME DIDN'T REALISE WAS THAT THE HIM FROM EARTH 2 HAD TAKEN HIS PLACE IN EARTH 1**

The evil Jerome. Jerome Jaffray looked around. And frowned. Where was he, and why was he wearing such hideous clothes? He looked around the apartment and headed for the window, looking down, he smiled. This was it. This was what his father had spoken of. He was in a different world.

He spotted the closed door and walked inside, smiling when he saw his sister, Mara, asleep in the bed. She had been transformed with him. He opened the wardrobe, frowning in distain at a vast majority of the clothing. Before picking out a purple shirt and tie, and black trousers. He searched for a waist coat, and growled when he couldn't find one. Waking Mara up.

She smiled upon seeing him, "Good morning, handsome."

He smiled at her, watching as the beautiful woman shrugged on her silk robe. He wrapped his strong arms around her "Morning sis," he pressed his lips down onto hers harshly, and he pulled away suddenly "What about Tristan?"

"What about Tristan?" Mara asked, wondering why on earth he'd called her sis.

"I thought you loved him. You were getting married,"

"You must have been dreaming," Mara laughed "Me and Tristan? No, we're just friends."

Jerome smiled, nodding, following her out of the room. "How long have we been here, Mars? In this new universe?"

Mara frowned in confusion. Jerome was acting weird. She opened the fridge to get some orange juice, when she noticed it was already out. "I don't know?" she offered as an answer. Jerome went around the other side of the counter

"Mara," his smile was wide "This universe is so much better, I don't think father exists here,"

"Father?"

"Yeah, your father," he laughed "Sam Jaffray?"

"Jerome," Mara touched his forehead "Sam's been dead for years," she wondered how he knew her fathers name. But let it go, Jerome was intelligent.

"That's so wonderful."

"Jerome!" Mara scalded. He looked down at her in shock

"Since when did you miss him?" he asked, gripping her arm "We hate him."

It was then Mara noticed something weird was going on. She was after all, very clever. This wasn't Jerome, there was a mark, an old faded mark above his eyes. She didn't know who this imposter was, nor if he was dangerous. So she went with it. "I do, hate him." She whispered, clearing her throat "It's just, when you live without him for so long…it's…hard not to think about,"

The weird Jerome watched her carefully, before nodding "Yeah. He certainly knew how to mark his brand," he lifted his arm, to display the mark, the 'J' that had been burnt into him when he was young. "I need a waist coat, Mara."

"A waist coat?" Mara grabbed at the opportunity to leave the apartment and find Tristan "Sure, wait here I'll go get you one, she tried to leave but he caught her hand and pulled her back, watching her warily.

"Mara," he warned, he placed her on the counter, kissing her deeply. Mara resisted the urge to kiss back, terrified out of her life. Where was Jerome? He leaned back, his hands too tight on her waist "What's wrong sis?"

"I…" He smashed his lips onto hers again, and she responded gently. Then dashed for the door "One waist coat, on its way," she promised.

Jerome watched her leave licking his lips. Now this was a universe he could get use too.

**BACK TO THE REAL JEROME ON EARTH 2**

Jerome found he didn't look bad in the black version of the green arrow costume. Not bad at all. He stood on the roof, fired his arrow at a far away building, and got ready to swing. He jumped, sliding down the rope pulled Mara away from Tristan just as they were about to kiss. He held onto her as they landed on the roof of another building. He dialled Tristan's number, who answered quickly

"Mara?" he yelled "Mara? Are you alright? What was that?"

"She's fine." Jerome didn't try to change his voice, and Tristan knew who it was immediately. "And you can have her back once you return my ring. Text me a time and place." He hung up, turning to look at Mara who was backing away from him. "Sorry about that, Mars."

Mara stepped back "Listen, Jerome you're my brother. I-I mean, you wouldn't kill me," she was close to the edge now and Jerome watched her carefully

"Mara, listen to me. Where I'm from…we're not brother and sister. We're…we're allies." He didn't want to say relationship, afraid he's scare her off

She frowned "Where are you from?"

"You won't believe me, but I'm from another universe."

He didn't understand the smile on her face. "Oh my god," she whispered "Jerome, did it! He finally did it! We can escape together,"

"Mara…" his phone buzzed, and he didn't finish what he was going to say, because he was running for the location so he could go home.

**BACK ON EARTH 1 WITH CRAZY JEROME**

"Where's Tristan?" Mara whispered to Patricia. Patricia shook her head, eyes wide and panicked

"H-he's not in the country Mara," he was actually in Russia, helping who knows who. "B-but don't worry, whoever this is, t-they can't-" there was a tapping on the roof and the two girls looked up in fear. "He found us," Patricia whispered. The ceiling burst and Jerome jumped down, landing in a crouch. The force of the ceiling knocked Mara and Patricia to opposite sides of the room. Jerome stood, dusting himself off. He had found a waistcoat, and a long black felt coat. His hair was swept back and to the side. Sophisticated and evil.

"Get up Mara." He ordered quietly, turning to face her. Mara struggled, glass was digging into her arm "I SAID GET UP," Mara winced at his loud voice, it echoed around the room, but managed to get to her feet.

"Jerome," came a voice. Patricia whispered, walking towards him "Listen, you're not in the right universe, you can't stay here-" Jerome pushed her to the side of the room where she collided with the bookcase and it toppled on top of her. Mara cried out

"Don't hurt her!" she slid down the wall in agony. Jerome walked over to her slowly, as quiet as a cat, head cocked and eye calculating and examining, squatting in front of her.

"Mara," he whispered, clapping his hands together gently. And his voice was too quiet "You're not from my universe, are you?" Mara sobbed quietly. Jerome's patience didn't last very long "Answer me, or die,"

"N-no," she managed

Jerome contained his anger, his closed his eyes for a second, before the flashing blue orbs were revealed again "Give me the ring, Mara."

Mara frowned, about to say she didn't know what he was talking about. But through her tears she saw Patricia shake her head violently. Mara jutted out her chin stubbornly "And if I don't?"

Jerome laughed easily "I'll kill you,"

**BACK TO EARTH 2, WITH NORMALJEROME**

"Tristan!" Jerome called, walking into the grey building. This was the place he wanted to meet "Just give me the ring, and I'll go away,"

"Jerome Jaffray," Tristan whispered, stepping out of the shows "Do you know, how long I've waited to get you alone in a room?"

"Didn't realise you were such a big fan," Jerome managed. Before Tristan pulled out a gun, he didn't even give him a chance to explain before firing. Jerome crumpled to the ground, clutching his chest. Tristan looked down on him, and kneeled "You didn't have to do that," Jerome wheezed "I'm no threat to you,"

Tristan laughed "What about Mara? Huh? You took her away from me, she's the only one who knows my secret, the only one who has any faith in me and you took her away," Tristan kicked him hard and he went flying into the wall, causing a small crack to form. Tristan threw the gun away. "You know, I thought it would be hard, killing you, but it's a lot of fun,"

"You're not a murderer," Jerome managed, his hands were now covered in blood

"No," Tristan whispered "But you are," as soon as he was close enough Jerome dug the dagger deep into his stomach. Tristan froze, collapsing onto the floor. It was the counter dagger he had found when he was putting on his costume, and it was working. Jerome pulled the ring out of his pocket

"I'm sorry, Tristan. Where I come from, you and I are actually quite good friends,"

"You will never have Mara," he whispered "She's mine, always has been, always will be,"

Jerome slid on the ring, and he blinked, looking around him. He was standing in a glass shattered apartment, with two unconscious people lying on the ground. He crouched, lifting Mara up in his arms. Wondering why on earth he was wearing a felt coat. He clutched the petite woman in his arms. His Mara.

**Line Break**

"I can't leave you alone for a second," Tristan growled. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are? Huh? That they both can't remember a thing? Because you hit their heads so hard?"

"Tristan I'm sorry, I didn't know I would be replaced in the current universe." He whispered. Tristan had fixed everything, the apartment and all the other mess he had made. He really was a hero, not just some mess-up.

"Jerome," Tristan touched his shoulder and Jerome visibly flinched "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he whispered, shaking his head "You and uh…Mara, that's…"

"Never gonna happen," Tristan rolled his eyes "Why? Is that what it was like in the alternate universe? Me and Mara?" Tristan tried to hide his worry, in a lot of alternate universes it was him and Mara. Why couldn't the world see he didn't like her like that?

"Good," Jerome nodded, stuffing his hand in his pocket "Not that you don't deserve someone wonderful," he went to stand beside Mara's hospital bed "This ones mine,"

Tristan rolled his eyes "I'll try to contain my jealousy,"

**Line Break**

"All I know is, in the month we've been dating, I've ended up in the hospital more times than in the last year,"

Jerome laughed, offering her a bowl of ice cream. She smiled up at him "Yeah yeah, you got to me Mara, chocolate ice cream is quite nice," Mara grinned, and he couldn't help himself "Mara…I had…this _dream, _where…where you hated me,"

Mara shook her head "It was a dream, Jerome. I don't hate you,"

"Yeah, but it just reminded me. I…I don't want to live a world…where…where you don't love me," Mara stared at him, and he leaned forward, cupping her face in his hands "Because Mara, you're the one. Always and forever,"

Mara smiled "Jerome, remember me saying that I wanted to go slow?"

"Yes, sorry,"

"No, I think we should move at the pace we want," she smiled at him, kissing him softly "Because what we've got, I've never experienced it with anyone else," Jerome smiled. "You're the one person, who's never lied to me, and I…I can't tell you how much that means,"

Jerome kissed her again, trying to ignore the gnawing feeling in the back of his mind. That all he'd done was lie.

**Review?**

**X**


	9. Past, Future, Present

**Hey! Loved your reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

Jerome sat alone in his apartment. Mara was at work, as was Tristan. Edmon was probably off getting drunk with a range of beautiful girls. He sighed, there was only so much exercise he could do in a day. And the lies he'd told Mara were still bugging him. Jerome picked up the ring, that had shown him things he never wanted to see again. It had sent him to an alternate universe, not back or forwards in time. And curiosity was coursing through his veins. "Just another go," he whispered, to try and take his mind off things "Surely it wouldn't hurt,"

**1998 Melbo Orphanage**

Jerome watched, invisible, and fell to his knees when he realised where he was. The first home he could remember.

"Shut up, Jenna!" the ten year old boy screamed. Jerome watched, memories sparking in his mind "My parents are dead!"

"Not dead, Jerome!" she cried back, she was crying too "They didn't love you! That's why you're here!"

"That's not true!" both the ten year old and the 25 year old whispered. But only the ten year old was heard "Jenna, our parents are dead. They would never leave us,"

Jenna shook her head, wiping the tears away harshly "Jerome, if that's what gets you through each day,"

Jerome didn't stick around to see what would happen next, he spun the ring, and was rushed away.

**2025-possible future**

Jerome's eyes widened as he saw himself, twelve years older, hair still the same but slicked off to the side. He followed himself into the building, and into the elevator, and into the almost all white apartment. It was nice, expensive.

"Hey babe," future Jerome called walking in, he set his satchel down on the chair

"Hello handsome," Mara smiled, the current Jerome smiled back at her, she was still as beautiful. And they were still together, and he felt complete. "How did the talk go?"

"I think they'll invest. Tristan was there, thank god, I'd forgotten by notes,"

Mara rolled her eyes, and the current Jerome set himself on the sofa, watching. "Of course you did, meanwhile your wife was looking after our son," at that moment, a ten year old came running out from behind Mara and current Jerome leapt up. His was tall, pale and slim, with fluffy black hair, with Mara's curls. "Daddy's home, Marcus,"

The young boy ran to the older Jerome who patted him on the back and gave him a sideways hug "What'd you do today?"

"Mummy took me down to the archers club again!"

The current Jerome's heart almost melted. And he wasn't sure how to react. This was it. The life he always wanted, a beautiful wife, a wonderful home and a son…who loved archery. Icing on the cake. The future Jerome just laughed "Hit the target bang on,"

"He gets it from you," Mara smiled secretively. And the current Jerome's eyes widened. In the future…Mara knew? Mara knew about him being the Green Arrow…and…she didn't mind? She still…loved him?

**Line Break**

Jerome stayed in the future for a while. He observed while they all had lunch, eyes flittering over everything, scanning body language and behaviour. He was enthralled. He watched them tuck his son into bed, and then watched the two of them walk into another room, where books covered the walls.

"Archery club?" the future Jerome smiled, snaking an arm around Mara's waist "Really?"

"Really," Mara nodded "I mean, I can't teach him can I? I'm a terrible shot,"

The future Jerome pulled at a book, and the wall slid apart. Current Jerome watched in fascination, he still loved sliding walls then. He followed the two of them inside. His green arrow costume was modelled as it was now, except this room was much larger, with a target at the end. Future Jerome handed Mara the bow and arrow "Give it a shot," he winked. Mara rolled her eyes

"Your puns are appalling."

"Probably why I'm an archer not a journalist."

Mara arched the bow and both Future Jerome and Current Jerome laughed at her stance. But then current Jerome shifted as jealousy took over, Future Jerome was correcting her posture. His hand rested on her waist, the other lowering her elbow, and Jerome tried to reason with himself. They were the same person. "Almost there," Future Jerome whispered, he guided her and she released. It hit the bulls-eye

"Thank you, Green Arrow, but I still prefer the safety of my computer screen," she kissed Jerome on the cheek "Now let's go to bed," she headed out of the room. But future Jerome stayed, he turned and looked directly at Jerome, as if he could see him.

"Hey, I know you're there," he said "I'm you, remember?"

"Can you hear me?" Jerome asked

"No…it just…seems that way, because I can remember what I said when I was you…it's a little confusing Jerome,"

"You're married,"

Future Jerome paused, as if he was unsure the current Jerome had spoken yet "Yeah, twelve years ago. Best day of my life. Also the day I told her I was the Green Arrow."

"How did you do it?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you," Future Jerome admitted "Because…I'm not sure this reality will happen for you…for me….for the past me," he ran his hand through his hair "That's all I know, you should really talk to Tristan, he knows more than anything."

"Tristan may be my best friend, but he's also competition."

Future Jerome frowned in concentration "Sorry, I don't remember what I said after 'how did you do it?' just…spin the ring and go home, you don't stay for much longer. Just remember…if you don't get want you want…know that somewhere, in one of the universes, Mara Jaffray is happy with Jerome Clarke, and he's all she'll ever need,"

**Line Break**

Jerome had spun the ring, but he wasn't home. He was…in a place he didn't recognise. And there was a baby in a crib, sleeping. Jerome frowned, edging closer to have a look. Where was he? He headed out the door, looking around, it was a small house, and he could hear voices down stairs. He followed them, and he was puzzled. Who were these people? He watched them from the stairs

"John! Y-you just don't care! That's our little boy! You've just jeopardised your life! His life! Our lives!" the woman cried, she was tall with long straight blonde hair. This John was slightly older, with brown, greying hair.

"Sarah, I had to kill him! Kill him before he killed us!" he clutched her shoulder "I did this to save our lives, not to put them in jeopardy!"

Jerome's eyes flickered over their faces, wondering how this affected him or his past, when the door blasted open. And a young, strong man walked in, carrying a gun. Sarah and John froze. Jerome recognised this person, this was Mr Oke. The head of the Times building, Mara worked for him. He looked a lot younger here.

"Bill," John whispered upon seeing him, standing protectively in front of his wife

"Jonathon Clarke," Bill whispered, shaking his head. Jerome froze. No…No this wasn't. They weren't. "I saw what you did today,"

Sarah started sobbing loudly and John breathed heavily "You don't understand, Bill. H-he was gonna kill us, gonna wreck the new life we're building for ourselves! We have a son-"

"He was my best friend," Bill whispered, shaking his head "You didn't have to kill him, but now… I have to kill you. No one can ever know what you've done." He lifted the gun, and without thinking, he fired. Jerome roared a

"NO!"

But no one could hear him. Sarah's scream echoed, and she ran, ran right past Bill and up the stairs past Jerome who followed as she ran towards the baby's room. Towards…his room. "Don't do it, Sarah. Don't go into his room,"

"Don't hurt her!" Jerome cried, wishing he could do something. Wishing he wasn't here. Wishing he had never put on the ring, yet he couldn't find it in himself to spin it.

"He's a baby, he's my baby, my Jerome, please," she wept, her back against the door, but not going inside. "Please don't hurt him,"

"Your whole family has to go away, you're blood…is poison. You're murders, you've killed innocent people, and I tried to overlook it, but today…John killing him…you won't go unnoticed anymore, someone will realise and I'm helping you dammit!" he started to yell at the end

"Not my baby!" Sarah screamed "No! Please! Please Bill! Raise him as your own! Just don't kill him,"

"I'm not raising him," Bill shook his head in disgust "He's got Clarke blood running through his veins. He's a killer. He's tainted."

"He hasn't killed anyone! He's a child! Please! He's innocent," Sarah could hardly breathe, choking on her own tears. "He hasn't done anything wrong, give him a chance to prove you wrong,"

"You want me to give the kid to an orphanage? What about all your money? With him?"

"The world won't take care of him, our rewards of our lifetimes will have too. All our money, to him, Bill Please,"

Bill raised the gun and she died instantly. Jerome ran to her, but he couldn't touch her, he was a ghost. The tears erupted from him and he was shaking. Such grief finally out in the open in his mind…in his heart. He curled on the floor beside his mother, trying to hold her hand. It felt like a lifetime, but about fifteen minutes later he noticed Bill move, and he moved with him, in the baby's room. Jerome's room.

Bill carried the gun in his hand and looked down at the sleeping child. His face crumpled and he threw his gun to the floor, lifting the little boy up. Staining the white sheets with his parents blood. Jerome watched, tear stains on his cheek as the baby smiled in his sleep.

Jerome was broken.

Bill rocked him slightly "Jerome Clarke…look at you," he sighed, talking to the child who didn't understand "I did this for the greater good. Y-you couldn't have been raised by them. They're evil. They've killed innocent people,"

Jerome turned away and spun the ring.

**Line Break**

"Jerome!" Tristan glared, he had just got out of the elevator and saw Jerome appear. He was wearing the ring. "You still haven't learn your lesson of jumping universes, how do-" Tristan stopped when he saw Jerome's face. His eyes were red, and tears stained his cheeks. His hair was tattered and there was a dark look on his face. "Jerome…what happened?"

"Did you know, Tristan?" he whispered, standing up very slowly "That Bill Oke killed my parents?" Tristan looked down at his shoes, and licked his lips. Jerome cursed under his breath, tears catching in his throat "Why didn't you tell me? W-were you ever going too? I…"

"Jerome," Tristan was beside him in a flash, leading him to the sofa "I've known for a long time, I'm the Vision, remember?" Jerome said nothing, burying his head in his hands "I couldn't tell you…Bill Oke is a good man, he was trying to save people,"

"Good man?" Jerome roared "He murdered my parents, Tristan!"

"Jerome," Tristan's voice was calm and gentle "Your parents were murders, they would have killed hundreds more-"

Jerome glare silenced him. He ground his teeth together "I…"

"Hey," came a bright voice, Mara walked in, shoes clicking against the floor, Tristan sped away before he was seen. Mara's expression turned once she saw Jerome. She raced towards him "Jerome? Jerome what's wrong?"

Jerome looked at her, and just her face made him feel slightly better. But he was still dying "My parents were murdered, Mara," he whispered

"What?"

"They were shot,"

"Oh Jerome," Mara hugged him tightly "I'm so sorry, you must be…devastated," Jerome sat there limply while her arms clung to him tightly. She noticed. "Jerome?" her hands pressed on either side of his face "Cry, let it out,"

Jerome hugged her tightly, his chin resting on her head. And he finally grieved for his parents.

**Review?**

**x**


	10. Fear

**Hope you enjoy! **

**x**

"Stop it, Mara," Jerome sighed. Mara bit her lip, but pretended not to have heard him and refilled his glass of wine and took her seat opposite him. "Mara," he said more firmly. She looked up to meet his eyes and gave a small sympathetic smile.

"Sorry Jerome, I just-"

"You're over-compensating for my parents deaths- murders. You made dinner, cleaned the apartment, and you don't need too," his voice was soft, and Mara's eyes drifted down towards the floor "Mara, you haven't left my side for three days," he knew that, because he hadn't been able to go out as Green Arrow, she was with him all the time.

"I don't want you to be alone right now," Mara said, her voice just with reason "Who knows what you might do, Jerome? I need to protect you,"

Jerome scoffed at that "You need to protect me? Mara please, I don't need anyone to protect me."

Mara stood with a sigh "Yes you do, Jerome. You're lost."

"I know exactly where I am."

Mara's eyes searched his, and she shook her head, rubbing her eyes "I have to go anyway, I have an article due in," she picked up her coat, and slid it on. Jerome heart ached at just the thought of her leaving

"No, Mara I'm sorry," he said, standing. He ran his hand through his perfect blond hair. "Stay,"

She turned and placed her hands on his chest, smiling up at him "I actually do have a deadline, Jerome," she smiled "The green arrows been MIA for days."

Jerome pressed his lips to hers, and watched her leave. The elevator churned, and silence rang loudly in his ears. Suddenly he missed Mara by his side. He sat down, and resumed eating the dinner she'd made.

**Line Break**

Tristan laughed as Mara rushed into her office. She let her bag thump onto the desk. It was 9pm, and they were the only two people in the office. "Are you pulling another one of your famous all nighters?" Tristan laughed, leaning back. Mara grinned at him, tucking a stray of hair behind her ear

"Yeah, I've been putting this one off," she leaned down to turn on her computer and Tristan zipped away at the speed of light, and was back in a flash holding a box of sugary cakes. Mara's eyes widened and she grinned again "You knew I was coming?"

Tristan shrugged "Had a hunch," he offered her one and she took it happily, sitting down in her chair. He sat opposite her, purposely taking the cake she disliked. "How's Jerome?"

"I don't know," she sighed, tucking her hair back and logging on "Maybe he needs a little space," she took a bite of her cake and immediately the wonderful taste relaxed her.

"Space or break?" Tristan asked, leaning forward. Mara rolled her eyes at him

"_Space." _She looked up at him "Are you staying the whole night too?" she asked, somewhat hopefully. He grinned at her

"If you want me too,"

She pursed her lips for a moment, considering it, but then the kinder part of her pushed that idea out the window "No," she shook her head "You've been working hard all day, go home and sleep. I'll be fine by myself," Tristan stood and her shoulders slumped sadly, but he just lifted his papers off the top of a cupboard

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself," he rolled his eyes at how ridiculous she was being. When suddenly his super hearing picked up trouble. He faltered for a second "Actually, sorry Mars, I just remembered something I had to do," he didn't wait for an answer, in a hurry and walked out. Before speeding away. Mara's smile turned into one of disappointment. She sighed, hugging herself, before typing away.

**Line Break**

Tristan was travelling so fast that no human eye could make him out. There was a police chase going on, after a motor cyclist. He chased the motorcyclist who was doing quite well, holding his own against the law. He had turned into a secluded alley, so Tristan stopped in front of him, his hand jutting out, crushing the front of the bike slightly. The motorcyclist, dressed completely in black leather lifted their black helmet, and Jerome's face appeared

"What did you do?" he cried, examining the damage "Tristan! This is my favourite bike!" his voice was angry, not surprised or startled to see Tristan.

"Well you won't be able to use it again will you? Now that the police have it on sight!" his voice was shocked but strict. Jerome winced slightly

"Alright, fine." He glared, "What do you want? I'm in a bit of a situation,"

"What are you doing?"

Jerome shrugged "It's harmless sport."

"You're lost," Tristan sighed, Jerome shook his head

"No, I'm not. Will everyone stop saying that? I'm fine." His eyes met Tristan's "I am. I mean…my parents were murdered by your boss, I can't change that now can I? That's happened." He hopped off the motorbike and kicked in the gas tank. He threw a lit match onto it, and it burst into flames.

"Jerome," Tristan sighed "You're my friend. And you need to take things slowly-"

Jerome turned to him, his handsome face hardened "I'm fine." He pushed "Get out of here super hero,"

**Line Break**

"What can I get you?" the bar tender asked, putting down a glass. Jerome shrugged tiredly

"Whatever's strongest," he sighed. The bar tender poured him some pure vodka

"Got some good Russian kick," he added. Jerome nodded, chugging the whole thing. It took a second, but his whole head started spinning

"Jeez, yeah." He blinked "Hit me again."

**Line Break**

The handsome young blond man blinked wearily, vaguely aware of someone's arm on his chest. He sat up, and was sick. He stood, trying to wipe the disgusting taste from his mouth

"Where am I?" came another voice. He turned to see a tall blond girl in a white dress stand up. They looked at each other, vaguely recognising one another. "You're….um….Jerome?" she guessed. She had wide blue eyes and long blond hair.

"Amber?" he nodded. It had been a long time since he's got so drunk till the point he couldn't remember what had happened "Do you know where we are?" they looked around, they appeared to be in the middle of a field, far too messy and over grown to belong to any sort of self respecting farmer.

"No," she pressed her hand to her head "My head hurts,"

Jerome laughed, hand out to steady her as she stumbled "Come on, models are meant to be able to hold their alcohol."

She smiled at him "So are billionaires,"

**Line Break**

Tristan came into the Times extra early the next day, to see Mara asleep, half slumped on her desk, her finished report printed and stapled, crisp and clean. Guilt struck at his heart, and he knew it had no place there, he had been helping people. "Mara," he whispered, nudging her shoulder gently "Wake up,"

Mara yawned, sitting up, she stretched and Tristan's eyes widened as he took in her perfect figure. He looked away, over whelmed by the weird feeling coursing through him. "Did I finish?" she asked wearily, forcing herself to stand up. Tristan smiled, ruffling her hair

"You did indeed, love the headline: GA=MIA." He sat opposite her "Mr Oke will like it,"

"Let's hope so," she looked around, taking a sip from her bottle of water "Ugh, do I have enough time to head home?"

He shook his head slowly "Sorry Mars," he looked down at his watch "Work begins in twenty minutes," Mara groaned and he couldn't help but chuckle "Maybe I could run down and get you some clothes?"

"How would you be any faster than me?" she asked. Tristan shook his head, no answer to give. "Um…w-where did you have to go last night?"

"I had to help a friend," he didn't need any super powers to see how his words hurt her. Mara flinched quite obviously, but then busied herself with papers "No, Mara I didn't mean that you-"

"Tristan," she looked up at him and smiled "I'm gonna go home and freshen up, Mr Oke will understand right?" she gathered her things hurriedly. Tristan watched her rush out the door and buried his face in his hands.

**Line Break**

"Nice place," Amber noted as she walked into Jerome's apartment. Jerome thanked her, clearing his throat "Can I have something to drink?"

"Help yourself," Jerome sighed, gesturing to the kitchen, Amber did so quite happily. "So uh, do you know how to get home from here?"

"Yeah, I live down on Parks Street,"

"No kidding," Jerome nodded "I have a friend who lives down there, maybe you know him…Tristan Smith?" he asked. Amber choked on her drink and his eyes widened

"Hm, yeah I know him. Used to ugh, date him."

Jerome nodded "Small world,"

**Line Break**

Jerome was not a confusing person. He was simple, and straight to the point. He was tough, and he was intelligent, and he was caring, and he was usually carefree. He stood at the top of the tall building, the Times Building. Looking down at the city below him. The wind threatened to pull the Green Arrow Hood down from his head. But he worried not. There was no one here to stop him. He closed his eyes behind his shades, and just listened. He didn't have Tristan's super hearing, but he didn't need it. It was all city sounds, cars and people. People in cars.

He took out an arrow and arched his bow, it hit the flag pole of a another building, he tugged at the rope to make sure it was strong, and slid down it. For a few moments, it was the greatest adrenaline rush ever, better than out running the police on a motor cycle. His hood did fall down, but he didn't care. He landed roughly on the other roof, falling onto his back, but he didn't get up, looking up at the grey sky "What am I doing?" he whispered. His hand fell onto his stomach. But he knew, he was avoiding the inevitable. He needed revenge, he couldn't contain it. He stood, and from where he was he could see Mr Oke's room in the Times. He shot his arrow and watched it pierce the glass. It didn't break though. So he shot another arrow, with rope just above the window, and slid down it. He pulled back his hood and slid across kicking the window in with his boots, he landed more gracefully in the room to see Mr Oke leaning back against the wall in fear. He seemed to relax upon seeing the Green Arrow.

"Hello," he greeted, a somewhat relaxed smile on his face that made Jerome sick "Off to save more lives?"

"I'm here on a little bit of a different visit," Jerome whispered, the voice distorter making his voice much deeper than it was. He arched his arrow aiming it right at Mr Oke, and he released.

The arrow was sailing and Mr Oke let out a terrified yell, but the arrow never reached him. Jerome frowned, then knew Tristan must have been the cause. He shot another one, and again it just disappeared before it hit him. Mr Oke looked himself up and down, wondering where his injury was.

So Jerome ran at him, picked him up by the shoulders and attempted to shove him out the window. Anger and pain coursing through him. This man had killed his parents and here he was, living a relatively happy life. How dare he? Where was the fairness in that? And it suddenly jolted Jerome, no wonder he spent his life correcting the justice system. He must have known on some level.

"Don't do this!" Mr Oke yelled, his feet swinging over the window. Jerome's arms the only thing stopping him from tumbling to his death. Jerome glared at him, a look of disgust on his face. And his grip loosened slightly. Mr Oke dropped slightly and he flailed like a fish. Screaming for help. He clutched his eyes closed and Jerome felt a hand on his shoulder

"Jerome," Tristan whispered "Are you out of your mind?"

Jerome shrugged him off, but in doing so pushed himself forward and he and Mr Oke fell out the window. Tristan watched in shock as they both fell, he jumped down after them and grabbed Jerome's arm, and just caught Mr Okes jacket. They landed on the ground softly, and Tristan propelled them back up, so they were both in the room. Jerome jumped up, removing his sun glasses and hood

"Why didn't you let him fall?!" he roared, shoving Tristan. Tristan pushed him back easily, and Jerome landed beside Mr Oke. He looked down at the shuddering man, and plunged his arrow deep into his stomach. Tristan sped over, but not fast enough, Mr Oke was dying. He turned to Jerome angrily, flinging him, and Jerome, like a rag doll, hit the wall with a thump and collapsed onto the ground.

Tristan turned back to Mr Oke, pulling out the arrow, he checked the pulse. He was dead. He tried CPR, he breathed his own breath into him, massages his heart. Tried to stop the bleeding. "You've killed him!" Tristan roared, turning to Jerome. Jerome struggled to look up from the ground, his hood and glasses gone, and Tristan could see the shocked and hurt look on his face

"What?" he whispered

"He's dead!" Tristan whispered, pulling at his hair. Jerome's wide eyes as everything started crashing around him. He'd killed a man- no. No he wasn't his parents. That thought jolted him, and sparked through him to get his brain going again

"Tristan," he whispered, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a green syringe. The drug that healed you, the one that Tristan had thought he destroyed. He threw it to him. Tristan caught it, partially shocked, partially relieved. He injected into the mans chest.

There was a silence.

When Mr Oke gave a shuddered breath. Tristan super sped him and Jerome away to a roof top, where Jerome struggled to stand. He looked at Tristan, his eyes still wide with fear. Tristan sped away.

**Line Break**

Mara was glad work had been cancelled for the rest of the day. She was far too tired to even think about going back in. She walked down the street, her head phones on, trying to block out the city sounds. Bastille-Pompeii was the song? She wasn't really listening, but it had good beat. She headed towards Jerome's apartment, and stood in front of it, looking up at the sky scraper. And she was hit with the shuddering realisation that it was all to good for her. She ignored the niggling feeling and walked in, smiling at the secretary and pressing the elevator button.

She arrived on his floor and saw him, sitting at his kitchen counter. Drinking…pure vodka. "Jerome," she whispered, frowning "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he whispered. Mara walked up to him and snatched the glass out of his hand. "Mara-"

"You're drowning yourself in alcohol," she looked around, and shook her head "Jerome, you're hiding something from me. This is bigger than your parents," she took his hands in hers "Why won't you tell me?"

Jerome looked at her, his blue eyes duller than usual, but then he looked down again.

"Right," Mara looked around spitefully "Then we can't be together. I want to help you and you can't even trust me-"

"It's so much bigger than you," he whispered.

Mara whipped round at that "You're right." She nodded, close to tears "Everything about you is, you're far too good for me, Jerome." She shook her head "Fate," she spat "Yeah right,"

Jerome watched her leave sadly, but didn't do anything. He brought the glass to his lips again.

**Review?**

**x**


	11. Icarus

**Luvfiction and stuckbeingrachel and every other reviewer I'm too lazy to mention (I will in the next chapter thought) I love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

Amber Millington was all for partying throughout the night. Something which Tristan had always frowned upon, but Jerome was different. The first time she met him he was getting wasted, and now, he had phoned her up, got them access to the most popular club in town. And she certainly wasn't complaining. In her opinion, the handsome billionaire was a definite upgrade. "Another shot!" she smiled at the bar tender, who dazed by her beauty handed her another one.

Jerome grinned, leaning back against the bar, admiring the view of everyone dancing. Amber followed his gaze. "Sorry babe, I'm not a dancer," he watched her and she shrugged. "Seriously? You look like a dancer,"

"Shut up, Jerome," she ran a hand through her lovely long hair. "Oh no," she had caught sight of something behind him. "Ex-boyfriend alert." Jerome turned to see Tristan, looking outrageously out of place, in a smart blue shirt and tie and jeans. He laughed at the sight of him. "Great, and he's brought Mara along."

Jerome's body seemed to awaken at the sound of her name "What?"

"Mara, she use to be my friend too, but she totally took his side in the break up," she shook her head "Not that I'm angry with her. It's sort of impossible to hold a grudge against her." She sighed "I'm gonna go powder my nose,"

Jerome let her go, turning to see Mara clutching a note pad and talking to the bar tender. Tristan was close behind her. The bar tender was shaking his head offering an apologetic shrug. Mara sighed, and turned back to Tristan, saying something he couldn't hear. Mara turned to leave when she caught Jerome's eyes. She stared back in shock, her mouth dropping open slightly at the very sight of him. And all of Jerome's problems seemed to disappear for a moment, because he was looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes, and nothing would ever bother him again as long as she didn't leave. But Tristan took her by the shoulders and led her away. And suddenly Jerome needed another drink

**Line Break**

"He was there with Amber," she whispered, walking into her apartment. Tristan sighed "Doesn't that bother you too?"

"Mara, Amber and I are meant to be together, it'll work out," Tristan nodded, although now he was finding it harder to believe that. He walked into her kitchen, putting the kettle on. "You and Jerome are meant to be together too,"

Mara massaged her head, collapsing onto the sofa. "I don't even know anything about him,"

Now, as you all know, Tristan was from a different planet, and different types of counters affected him in different ways

_"I didn't know alcohol was so good for you," Jerome attempted to lighten the mood. Tristan stood and Jerome copied his movements. "Are…you gonna tell me what the hell that was?"_

_"Counters, Jerome. It's glucose and glucagon reacting with hydrogen and it does something to me. Different colours have different effects on me. Blue heals me, red intoxicates me, green strips me of my powers-"_

_"You're a faulty rainbow."_

He lifted the kettle off and a piece of dust flew into the air, and in a tiny molecule of dust, there was a piece of red counter. He inhaled it accidently and shook for a moment. His eyes flashed red, and suddenly he wasn't himself.

"Well he is a bit of an imbecile." He snapped. Mara looked up at his harsh tone.

"Tristan! We don't talk about people like that,"

He rolled his eyes, striding confidently over to her, he arched an eyebrow "_You _don't talk like that Mara," Mara stood, turning away from him

"Right," she shook her head "I'll get us some food." She walked into the kitchen, opening the cupboard and stretching up to get some crisps, and she let out a loud shriek when she felt two large hands on her waist.

"I'm not hungry," Tristan whispered into her left ear. Mara squirmed uncomfortably, and managed to turn around and face him. He smiled down at her, well really he smirked. She arched her eyebrow at him

"Are you okay?"

"Never felt better," he whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips quite harshly to hers. Mara froze, not reacting. And he pulled away eventually a grin on his face "I knew you liked me," he chided. Mara pushed him away

"You're upset Amber's moving on." She stated "Tristan it's okay-" she turned to face him and snapped loudly "Eyes up here!"

Tristan raised his eyebrows, amused "So you don't like me?"

"You're a good friend," she smiled "But I think you should go home before this gets really weird,"

**Line Break**

Tristan was back to normal the next morning, and he could remember what had happened. He shuddered with guilt, and then remembered the kiss, something rushed through him and he gripped the banister as every muscle in his body ached. He let out a little cry of pain, and gritted his teeth as the strange feeling coursed through him.

He sighed, leaning back when the feeling had past. He looked down the stairs to see Patricia looking up at him. He stared at her and her eyes were cool and quick to judge. "Didn't you once tell me that when someone from your planet first falls in love they experience burning and muscle spasms?"

He looked down at her, his stare was even. And he managed to force it out of his mouth "I must have finally fallen for Amber."

Patricia raised her head, "Right."

"Shut up, Patricia," he called after her. She laughed.

**Line Break**

"Here to talk some sense into me?" Jerome guessed, he was out on his balcony, dressed in an expensive suit, which was getting ruined in the rain. Tristan said nothing, relishing the cool relief the rain brought from the burning he was experiencing. "I saw you and Mara in the club,"

"No kidding," Tristan rolled his eyes "Jerome, what's it gonna take for you to snap out of this drunken faze? Your business is suffering, and it needs some attention," Jerome rolled his eyes, but Tristan continued "Mara's hurt, and what the hell are you doing with my ex-girlfriend?"

At this, Jerome looked him in the eyes "Just having some fun,"

"I'm not your father Jerome," Tristan ground out, and paused after he said it. Jerome stood too

"I know that."

"Jerome, I just want to make sure that you finding out this secret doesn't change everything,"

"It's not that, superman," Jerome sighed. He couldn't look at him. And he suddenly wished he was confessing this to Mara instead of Tristan. "I hide behind this mask as the green arrow, because I didn't know who I was. Now, I find out who my parents are, and I still don't know who I am." He looked out to the shining bright lights of the city "Tristan, I've been hiding behind this mask for so long…now I'm taking it off and I'm realising there's nothing underneath it!" the rain made his fringe stick to his forehead, and he looked like a teenager. Scared and shaken.

"Jerome," Tristan whispered "The Green Arrow is Jerome Clarke. Jerome Clarke is not just the Green Arrow."

Jerome let the rain wash his face, never feeling more lost in his life "I need to talk to Edmon,"

"You need to talk to Mara,"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jerome cried loudly "I just met you! You don't know me!"

"Neither do you!"

**Line Break**

"Well," Edmon said finally, he had flown in the next day due to Tristan's demand. He lay on top of the kitchen counter, and Jerome was watching him from the weight lifting bench. Edmon was exhausted, he listened to the whole story, and Jerome, in his intelligent way, made sure to give both sides of the story, so that Edmon could be unbiased. "It's safe to say there is one clear way to solve all your problems,"

"Yeah?" Jerome asked eagerly, turning towards his childhood friend.

"Get back together with Mara." He sat up to stare at Jerome "Jerome, do you know how sad it is for me to watch you turn into Icarus?"

"Icarus?" Jerome repeated with a frown. He was intelligent, and it wasn't often he didn't get someone's reference.

"You know, the man who was sentenced to life in prison. So he made these makeshift wings, put them on and flew out of his prison. He was free. He flew higher and higher when he should have just landed. He embraced his freedom-"

"And he flew too close to the sun, his wings burnt and he fell into the ocean-"

"His life ending just before it begun," Edmon nodded "You were so unhappy, then you found Mara, and now Jerome, you're falling,"

"Shut up, Edmon," Jerome scoffed "That analogy doesn't make sense,"

Edmon swung his legs off the side ""Fine, Icarus. Don't get back together with the one girl who actually cared about you and not your money. Tell me Jerome, did she accept any of the gifts you gave her?"

Jerome looked down at his fingers. He had bought her diamond necklaces, bracelets and earring. "She declined them all,"

"Because she doesn't want your money," Edmon sighed "She wants you." He walked towards his friend "Jerome, why don't you go to your parents grave? Just…you know…talk to them," Jerome looked up at his friend and wished he could tell him he was the Green Arrow. "It might make you feel better."

"You don't believe that," he accused. Edmon shrugged

"I'm open to anything," he slid on his large black over coat and pressed the button on the elevator "Also, stop buying vodka, you can afford the most expensive wine on the market, have some class." Jerome laughed at that, and watched his friend leave.

**Line Break**

He knocked on her door, running a hand nervously through his hair sideways. Clutching flowers with one hand. The door opened and Mara's bright smile greeted him. But it faltered as soon as she saw him. "I got you these," he offered. She took them and couldn't help but inhale them.

"Thank you…would you like to come inside?" He nodded, following her into her home. And he flinched when he saw Tristan's jacket slung over the couch.

"Tristan was here?" he guessed. Mara nodded and he couldn't help but grit his teeth "Why?"

"Why not?"

"Did…um…you two-"

Mara turned to give him a pointed look "You have a very low view of me, Jerome." She sighed placing the flowers in some water and putting them on her window cill. "No, he just came over made some tea and…" she trailed off, remembering that Tristan had in fact kissed her. But that meant nothing. That was-

"What? And what?" Jerome prompted

"Nothing, I sent him home,"

Jerome let it go, surprisingly. And he brushed a lock of hair from her face "Mara…I love you. And I'm sorry, and I'm stupid. I need you, a lot more than I'll ever admit too,"

Mara looked up at him "You have a lot of secrets Jerome,"

"Then stick around," Jerome urged "You just might discover them," he smiled when she smiled, and he pressed her lips to his. And while she was content, and part of him was, he couldn't help but think that one day she would know. And she might not accept him. She might resent him from keeping from her. "I love you," he whispered into her hair. Mara whispered her love into his shirt.

**Review?**

**X**


	12. Mara 1 or 2?

**Hey! Lots of AU in this chapter. But this time, it's Mara's turn! WOO WOO! **

**Enjoy!**

Mara pulled on her robe and reluctantly left Jerome's sleeping arms. Wandering into the kitchen she opened the draw to fetch a spoon, only to find it empty apart from one silver ring. She frowned, picking it up. It was beautiful. She had a sudden urge to put it on, it looked her size, so she slid it onto her finger, and disappeared.

_ALTERNATE UNIVERSE 2- MARA AND TRISTAN MARRIED, JEROME IS TRISTANS BEST FRIEND_

Mara looked around in shock, she had no idea where she was. It looked like someone's kitchen. She looked down at the ring on her finger and tore it off immediately, throwing it to the ground. But nothing happened

"Morning sunshine," Came a happy voice, she spun around to see Tristan walk in shirtless, a dazed smile on his face. He kissed her softly, and she couldn't speak "You're up early, we don't need to be in till 10, right?"

"Tristan?" she whispered "Where are we?"

Tristan frowned at her "What are you talking about?"

Mara spun around, and saw a picture of her and Tristan kissing…on their wedding day. She was in another world. Mara- head strong and beautiful, independent and intelligent. She was going to act. "Nothing…dear," she smiled "Um…Jerome?"

"You wanna see him about the article about green arrow? Sure, I'll super speed you there now,"

"What?" but he had already taken her in his arms, and faster than the speed of light, she was in Jerome's apartment. It looked the same, luckily. She gasped, and Tristan kissed her again before disappearing. So in this universe…Tristan had super powers?

"Jerome!" she called nervously. There was a moment of silence, when Jerome stumbled out of the shower, Mara ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He hugged her back in surprise

"Uh…hey?"

"Jerome, oh god it's such a relief," she pulled back, and realised that this wasn't her Jerome. "I mean…hi?"

"What's up, Mara?" he asked, running his hands through his hair. Mara watched him, and her heart ached. This Jerome didn't love her.

"I…" she trailed off "I need to get back,"

"You just got here? I thought you wanted to talk about the article?" he asked. Mara frowned, looking at him, when she saw a deep gash on his arm. He noticed her look "Just another night fighting crime, nothing I can't handle,"

Mara dashed to him "Since when do you fight crime?" she muttered under her breath. "Oh Jerome," she looked up at him, to find Jerome already looking down at her curiously. And she couldn't help herself, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. It was perfect for a moment, just like in her universe. When Jerome shoved himself away, eyes wide with horror

"Mara!" he cried, wiping his lips "What the hell are you doing?" his voice was loud and frantic "You're married! To my best fr- Oh my god, Tristan! What are you going to tell him?"

Mara ran to him, her hands on his shoulders "No, Jerome listen- I'm not her."

"What?" he shrieked, he couldn't look at her, spinning around his hands on his head

"I'm not the Mara you know, I'm from another universe,"

Jerome's eyes lit up, he knew all about Tristan's powers, he was green arrow after all. And he knew all about alternate universes. "Oh," there was silence as he thought about it "So….in your universe we're…"

"Together," she answered breathlessly.

Jerome frowned "Huh," he thought about it, and he had never thought about it before, he was a loyal friend, but he didn't recoil from the thought "Well then," and he leaned down, capturing her lips again, hands firm on her waist. Mara certainly didn't argue.

**Line Break**

_BACK IN THE REAL UNIVERSE_

Mara looked around, recognising Jerome's apartment. But how had she gotten here? Just a second ago she had been with Tristan, her loving husband/super hero. "Jerome?" she called. Jerome stepped out of the bedroom and smiled at her "What am I doing here?"

"You spent the night," he grinned, kissing her cheek "Remember?"

"No I didn't." she turned around to face him "I spent the night with my husband," Jerome's eyebrows raised so high it was almost comical.

"Y-You have a husband?"

"Of course I do, you were his best man weren't you? At the wedding? Tristan?" she cocked her head to the side "Remember?"

Jerome frowned, moving past her to open the drawer. He swore under his breath, "You're from another universe?"

Mara's eyes widened in realisation "Oh no, did your Mara use the ring?"

Jerome looked at her in shock "You know about the ring?"

Mara laughed "I know about you being the green arrow, Tristan about being the Vision, time travel, the ring, alternate universes," she grinned at his expression "Does your Mara not know?"

"No," he shook his, almost in awe "You're married to Tristan?"

"Yeah, why?"

"In this universe it's…" he looked at her and she jumped as she realised, understanding why she was at his house "Don't look so horrified," he teased

Mara gaped "I….I'm with you?" she managed "Gosh…that's so weird,"

"My Mara seems to enjoy it,"

"Stop calling her your Mara," Mara snapped, shaking her head. She looked down at her wedding ring and Jerome watched with interest

"Would you like me to take you to Tristan? We could explain everything that's happened?" he offered kindly. She smiled, but declined with a shake of the head

"I'd like to do it myself,"

**Line Break**

Mara knocked on Tristan's door, his house looked the same. He opened the door with a smile, and Mara couldn't help but hug her husband tightly. Tristan hugged her back, confused. "Hey…"

She smiled up at him, her hands flat on his chest, looking up at him, eyes twinkling. She tiptoed and kissed him right on the lips. Tristan staggered back in shock, but she followed him. His hands were firm on her shoulders "Mara? What's up?"

"I love you," she whispered, placing a hand on top of his on her shoulder "I'm from an alternate universe, we're married," Tristan realised in shock, and he remembered visiting that exact universe.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I think this worlds Mara touched the ring," she pressed her lips to his again and for a second he caved, kissing her back, but his better side pulled away.

"We need to fix this,"

**Line Break**

_BACK ON THE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE_

Jerome ran his long fingers through her glossy hair, his lips moulding perfectly to hers. Mara's hands were clutching his shoulders, careful to avoid his scar. And although Jerome felt more complete that he ever had he couldn't shake the feeling, that alternate universe or not, this was his best friends wife. He pulled away and Mara looked up at him, eyes searching.

He pulled away silently, standing and sighing. At that moment Tristan appeared, a wide grin on his face, and Jerome couldn't face him. "Hey mate," Tristan greeted him "Hey beautiful," he smiled at Mara. Mara looked down "What's up?"

"Uh," Jerome stuffed his hand into his pocket "She's…not…She's from another universe,"

Tristan's eyes widened and he gauged the situation "D-…did you two….were you kissing my wife?"

"No!" Jerome shook his head "She's not your wife-"

"I'm his girlfriend," Mara tried to explain. Tristan watched them both in disbelief. And he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "We're…friends," Tristan's eyes flickered to hers "Friends? But I love you. I've always loved you-"

"No you don't."

"He has," Jerome nodded "He's loved you long before you loved him,"

Mara frowned, watching Tristan. Wondering if it could be, wondering if the Tristan on her universe loved her. Could it be possible? There was a loud bang and suddenly another Tristan, Jerome and Mara were standing in room.

Jerome 2 , from the alternate universe, looked around "What the hell?" he looked at Jerome 1, and the two watched each other. When Jerome 1 noticed Mara, he moved towards her, kissing her softly

"Are you alright?" he whispered. Jerome 2 watched with interest as she embraced Jerome 1 back. He looked over at Mara 2, who was also watching the happy couple embrace. She had a frown on her face, as if pondering, but Tristan 2 came up behind her, and hugged her. She turned happily .

Tristan 1 and Jerome 2 looked at each other, lonely. Tristan 1 looked at Tristan 2 and Mara 2. Whereas Jerome 2 was looking at Jerome 1 and Mara 1. Both thinking: _Could I have that?_

**Line Break**

"Are you alright?" Jerome asked, Mara's eyes fluttered open, and she looked around "Mara- you slipped in the kitchen and hit your head. You've been out unconscious for hours," Jerome's kind face eventually focused. Mara frowned "I wanted to take you to the hospital, but Tristan assured me you were fine,"

Mara sat up slowly, the blanket falling from her shoulders. She clutched her head as it throbbed- had she really hit her head? The last few hours felt so real. But of course, the rational side of her argued, it couldn't have been real "I hit my head?" she whispered. Jerome nodded "Oh…"

"Are you okay, Mara?" Tristan asked, Mara turned to him, and her cheeks reddened as she remember what had happened in her dream. She had been married to him. Tristan's innocent eyes watched her, waiting for an answer. She cleared her throat, nodding "Good, you had us worried,"

"Would you like something to eat?" Jerome offered, kissing her forehead, he stood without waiting for an answer. Tristan ruffled her hair

"Come on, sleeping beauty," he gave her a hand, lifting her up. Mara met his eyes and searched them for something, some sort of recollection for what had happened. But she came up with nothing.

"Thanks," she smiled "I'm gonna go get changed," and she headed into the bedroom. Tristan and Jerome met each others eyes

"Do you think she suspects anything?" Jerome asked worriedly, Tristan shook his head

"I think we're fine, she won't realise Jerome, relax."

Mara listened through the open door and her eyes widened in shock.

**Line Break**

"Amber," Tristan's eyes widened when he saw her standing at his door "Um…hey,"

"Hi," she smiled at him, her long blond hair was in a high pony tail "I was…I…" Tristan watched her stumble, not very helpfully "Tristan…I want to get to back together with you,"

**Line Break**

Jerome leaned back on the soft carpet, his arms supporting him as he appraised Mara with glittering eyes. "It's almost impossible for you to not have diabetes," he laughed. She grinned, taking a spoonful of nutella

"Are you jealous because I enjoy the finer things in life?" she raised her head at him happily, handing him the tub of chocolate. He took a small bit, shuddering at the sickly sweet taste

"No thanks, I'd rather stick to my green apples,"

"Of course," she rolled her eyes. Jerome laughed at her and she frowned defensively "What?"

"You're got chocolate on your lips,"

She rubbed her mouth bashfully "Gone?"

"I'll get it," he leaned forward, pressing his lips cheesily to hers, and the chocolate tasted 100 times better on her lips.

**Review?**


	13. Truth Hurts

**Love you all so much!  
Enjoy!**

"Amber," Tristan's kind face and kind heart ached at the sight of her "I…" he shook his head, eyes wide and hoping that she would understand. But she didn't. "I don't…I don't think we should…get back….you know….together,"

Amber's eyes widened, and her eyes brows furrowed together. For once, the models posture was poor "But I thought…I thought you loved me,"

"Amber," he sighed her name, and took her hands in his larger ones "I do love you but I think…I don't….feel the same way anymore. I mean, you said it yourself, we're two very different people-"

"Opposites attract," she pointed out smartly "And we balance each other out,"

"You mean I bore you and stop you from going out and enjoying yourself?" he arched an eyebrow "Amber, we have nothing in common."

"Fine." She lifted her chin defiantly "You don't want me," Tristan's heart broke at the sight and he shook his head

"Amber, you don't love me."

She stepped back, as if the accusation had physically forced her back. And she closed her mouth, flicking her hair back and storming out.

**Line Break**

"Mr Oke," Jerome nodded his head, he managed to force a smile onto his face. This man had killed his parents, but the fear and horror he had felt when thinking he had killed him. "I'm just here to take Mara out for lunch,"

Mr Oke nodded, his right arm was broken, but it was in a cast, with a few signatures on it "I'm not opposed to it lad, it looks good in the press when the young billionaire walks in here." He smiled and Jerome couldn't look at him "And take her out for an extra long lunch break, she's working herself to death."

Jerome nodded, walking into Mara and Tristan's office. He stood in the doorway for a second, just admiring her. She was looking up at the ceiling, but her fingers were typing hurriedly. She was a touch typer, and pretty good, she frowned at the cracks in the ceiling, finishing off her sentence. Before she eventually looked at the screen. Jerome was about to step forward and make a joke, when he noticed Tristan come in from the back room and take his seat opposite Mara, the room was busy with typing and people coming in and out, that the pair didn't notice Jerome watching.

Tristan was upset, Jerome could tell that much, and he moved into the photocopying room, right behind him, and opened the window, so he could hear what they were saying. "I said I didn't want to get back together,"

Mara's eyes widened in shock "But I thought you loved her-"

"Me too," Tristan nodded earnestly "I just…I've been thinking lately, and I'm not sure we are as…compatible as I thought,"

"You were head over heels," she argued. "Tristan…you were…" she laughed slightly "You were dating a model, not many guys I know would give that up for nothing," she leaned forward "Is there someone else?"

Tristan looked into her eyes and his mind was filled of the images of the alternate universes and the possible futures, with him and Mara together, and so very happy. But he recoiled from the thought. No, this was this universe. "I don't know," he said finally. There was silence between them, so Jerome decided to step out, feeling guilty for eaves dropping on something so private.

"Hey gorgeous," he smiled, kissing her cheek. Tristan watched them, and looked down at his hands. The pair didn't notice "I wanted to take you out for lunch,"

"Aw, Jerome," she smiled "That's so sweet, but I'm absolutely swamped here, I'm not gonna have the time,"

"Then we'll have it here," Jerome grabbed an extra chair and sat on the third side, so he could see both Tristan and Mara.

About half an hour later, they were all chatting happily, Jerome leaning back in his chair, feet both up on the desk. Tristan swirling on his chair and Mara curled up on hers laughing. "So, Tristan…would you rather…be locked in a cage of tigers who hadn't eaten for years, or a maniac with knives,"

Mara scoffed at the unlikliness of that scenario, but Tristan had an answer ready "The tigers," both of them raised their eye brows "I mean, they're all dead, they haven't eaten in years," The two of them rolled their eyes at his intelligent answer. "What?" he asked defensively, leaning forward and snatching a piece of pineapple "Don't be jealous,"

Jerome laughed flicking the paper aeroplane he made towards him. Tristan caught it with lightening fast reflexes and the two shared a look. Mara laughed at them "You are both children,"

Tristan leaned back happily, stretching out his legs with a quite satisfied chuckle "Jerome, don't you have any work to do anymore?"

Jerome laughed "That's the great thing about being the billionaire, you don't need to do a thing,"

"You must get bored though," Tristan added thoughtfully "Right? I mean…that's why you do…_yoga,"_

Mara laughed at the way he said it, but defended her boyfriend "Sorry, I would stay and defend you, but I need to go home and grab my photocopies, I'll be back," they nodded, and Jerome kissed her softly, before she headed out.

**Line Break**

Mara headed straight for Jerome's house, she knew the code now and smiled at the secretary who was now used to seeing her face. Mara went straight to the bedroom, and looked under the bed, and found the ring. She picked it up, feeling incredibly sneaky. Right, she could go to alternate universes. So maybe if she focused, she could go to a universe where she could find out exactly what was going on here. She slid it onto her finger and the familiar rush whipped around her, and she disappeared.

_ALTERNATE UNIVERSE 57_

Mara looked around, and she didn't know where she was. It was a large green room, computers all around the outside, there was a targeting board on the side. Mara walked towards the door, but then back tracked, she'd passed a mirror. She looked at herself and gasped. She was wearing a black leather body suit. Her hair was straight and down and she was wearing makeup. She moved around, just to check it was her. When she noticed the thing hanging around her neck. It was a masquerade mask on a piece of black elastic. She pulled it on, and it just covered her eyes and nose. She cocked her head, examining herself, when there was a loud bang.

She spun to see the Green Arrow and Tristan standing side by side. The Green Arrow was arching an arrow at her and Tristan was wearing all red and blue. "Daze," the Green Arrow whispered in a voice distorted voice "Why have you broken into our escape hatch?"

Mara didn't know how to respond, and decide to make a dash for it, only Tristan was in front of her in a heartbeat. Oh, she realised, he had his powers here too. She turned back to them and tried to look menacing, pointing to the Green Arrow "Remove your hood and glasses," she ordered. The Green Arrow made no move. "Now."

"Or you'll what?" his voice boomed back at her. Again, in less than a second Tristan was beside him, one hand on his shoulder

"GA, if she's trying to do this without anymore deaths, let's help her out," Tristan was fair and just and calm, as per usual, Mara noted with a slight jolt. He was always kind. The GA sighed, before removing his hood and sunglasses. Mara almost smiled when she saw her prediction was right, Jerome came into view, looking very handsome in deed. He tossed his sunglasses aside. "Jerome Clarke," she nodded

He frowned, frowning at her "You knew?" Mara said nothing "Remove your mask," Mara didn't even think about it, she pulled off the eye mask and they both stared at her. "Mara," Jerome whispered "Oh my god- I haven't seen you in years," he stepped forward with a wide smile "I thought you were dead," Mara said nothing, as Jerome hugged her softly, almost not quite touching her, when all of a sudden he was gone. Tristan had dragged him back. "Hey!" Jerome cried

Tristan's eyes were on Mara "Jerome- she died. She's dead," he turned to her "Who are you?"

"I…I'm sorry," she said finally, deciding she knew what she needed to know, and she was just making this painful now. She crossed her hands behind her back and got ready to turn the ring "I'm just a figment of your imagination. I'm not real, to either of you."

"Don't leave me," Jerome cried, stepping forward, tears in his sparkling eyes "Please Mara, I love you, don't you dare leave me again!"

Mara didn't understand, and spun the ring, disappearing. And when she arrived back, tears were staining her cheeks, and she didn't understand why.

**Line Break**

"Jerome," Mara whispered, stirring her vegetable soup as they sat in her house. She looked up at him, laughing at the beard of soup that stained his chin.

"Sorry," he apologised with a grin, setting the soup down and leaning back into her sofa. She was sat on the armchair opposite him. It hadn't taken much persuasion to get him to come to her house, he seemed rather eager.

"If…you had a secret…like a really big secret…would you tell me?"

Jerome's eyes widened slightly, but other than that he didn't give much away "Like what?"

"I don't know," Mara shrugged, trying to act casual "Something big though, something you were hiding…would you trust me enough to tell me?" Jerome pushed himself back into her cushions

"I would trust you with a secret I had," he said eventually. Mara didn't like the wording

"It's just sometimes," she hinted "You seem like you're hiding something, something big," her eyes were wide with wonder and Jerome met them.

There was silence for a very long time, and Mara dared not break it, hoping that he would speak. But it went on, the tv hummed with static, and she could hear wind blowing upstairs, she had left a window open this morning. Jerome sighed eventually and she watched him straighten up, fearing he was leaving, she leaned forward too

"…Mara," he said eventually, licking his lips, and suddenly his voice turned very sincere, "With you, I feel more complete that I ever have in my life, like I'm finally…working right," his eyes sparkled blue and she couldn't look away. He ran a hand through his hair "There was this hole…and I couldn't fill it, but you do…perfectly." He sighed again and his voice begged "_Please, _don't do this,"

Mara wanted desperately to do what he wanted. But she couldn't. She was a journalist, she lived and breathed the truth. "What aren't you telling me?"

He groaned, rubbing his face with his hands, and when he looked back up at her his eyes were red "Nothing,"

Mara's shoulders slumped and she looked down at her knees "I…" _I know who you are, Green Arrow… _is what she desperately wanted to say. But she couldn't bring herself to do it, if he wouldn't tell her on his own, what was the point? "I think you should go,"

Jerome groaned again, more angrily this time, and he stood, making a show of it "What is this Mara? Are you dumping me again?"

"Jerome!" she scolded, standing up "I don't….I-"

"Can never give a straight answer?" he finished for her crudely "Fine. Fine I had way more of a fun time with Amber anyway-" he stopped when he saw her eyes widen and her mouth drop open. The tears that sprang to the chocolate orbs, and she took back as if he'd slapped her. "No-"

"Get. Out." She whispered

"Mara, I didn't mean that," he stepped forward, but she stepped away, and he knew there was no convincing her. And like a little boy who had his favourite toy taken away he fumed "Fine. If this is how it's gonna be- us always breaking up, then we can't be together, can we?"

Mara said nothing, tears streaming down her face as she hugged herself. And she felt so stupid for even bringing it up. But she knew he was right.

"I…wanted us to work so badly," his voice broke and she met his eyes "But you…you can't leave well enough alone-"

"Well enough for who?" she cried loudly "You think- you think-" she gestured between them "This is good? Jerome, I want to get to know you so badly, but you keep hiding yourself away! You don't trust me- You don't…you don't-"

"You mean I'm not Tristan?" he cried, and Mara's eyes widened and she scoffed

"Right, that's it." She said sarcastically. He glared at her venomously

"I've seen the way you look at him," he growled, and as he spoke he was surprising himself. He didn't know he felt this strongly, or that this was what he was feeling "You're in love with him, and he's in love with you, and I'm just a pawn in this bigger game you have going on!" he picked up his coat and walked out the door, not allowing her to say another word.

As soon as he was outside, in the cold night air he regretted everything. But as he thought about turning around and knocking on her door, he heard the locks click, and he shrugged his jacket on, walking away.

His tall silhouette faded the further and further he walked. His head was hunched down at his shoes, and a flickering lamp shade illuminated the expression on his face, and as good as Jerome was at masking his feelings the moon could see what he was feeling, and it reflected brightly down for him. But the lonely man did not notice.

**Review? **

**x**


	14. Managing Lies

**Yeah, sorry about that, but all the breakups are part of the plot**

**Enjoy!**

Tristan screamed in agony.

He wheezed, dragging himself along the floor of his bedroom, towards the bookcase. His super strength didn't help him now, and he couldn't stand. He stretched his right arm up, trying to reach the book at the top, when his entire body spasmed out of control and it was at least fifteen minutes before he could stop crying. His nerves were on fire and everything that touching him brought on one hundred times more pain than it should have.

He shot fire out of his eyes at the bottom of the bookcase, and it came crashing down upon him. This results in a new realm of pain he didn't even realise could exist. But there was a light in this hell of a darkness, the book was within reach. He picked it up, and spun to the correct page.

It was a book that had been left to him by his real father, he was the last of his planet, the only one who had survived. And his parents had left him a number of things.

He flipped to the right page

_Love: For someone of our planet, 8790, is a very difficult thing. It comes upon us very surprisingly, and it attacks us, first burning and muscle spasms, which will only worsen with time. It increases the amount of neurotransmitter at neurone synapses to increase your feeling so much that everything will hurt. This, is being in love, it hurts. But, 8790, there is hope. When with the one you love, just by being in their presence, the pain is lessened. And by marrying this person, and being with them forever, the pain will be gone, for as long as you two are bound. _

Tristan groaned, and tossed the book away. When suddenly, the pain ceased. Everything stopped, he used his strength to push the bookcase back up with one finger. He turned in surprise as his bedroom door opened and he saw Patricia. "_Patricia?" _he almost shrieked, she nodded at him, with a curious look on her face

"Hey creep-wad, Mara's here,"

Tristan's eyes widened, and he tried not to think about what that meant. Mara stepped out from behind Patricia with a small smile, and the closer she stepped, the better he felt. Trying to escape the pain, he hugged her, and Patricia left. The two sat on his bed, and Tristan moved to sit close, afraid the pain would attack him at any second. "What's happened Mara?"

"Jerome and Amber, happened," she whispered. "He said he preferred her to me,"

Tristan frowned, rubbing her shoulder reassuringly "That doesn't sound much like him, he's pretty much head over heels for you,"

"Hardly," Mara stated dryly, rolling her eyes "And he thinks we're secretly in love with each other," Tristan swallowed uncomfortably

"We're not,"

"I know," she nodded, wiping her eyes "But…we never have any issues do we? Everything's all out in the open," Tristan's guilt ate away at him, but he said nothing. What could he say, that he was the Vision, and be black listed from her friendship- and be in pain once more. No way. "I just want, what we have here Tristan, with Jerome."

"Mara," he looked at her meaningfully "You know as well as I do that Jerome isn't me," he added teasingly "No matter how much you want him to be,"

Mara's shoulders slumped, and she accepted it "Tristan…" she said finally "I know he's the Green Arrow,"

Tristan's moved away from her slightly, and he managed to get a convincing laugh out "What?" he laughed, watching her carefully. Mara fumed

"He is!"

"J-Jerome Clarke? As in yoga man? The Green Arrow," he leaned forward, laughing louder, trying to convince Mara other wise.

**Line Break**

"Ready?" Jerome asked, Tristan was wearing Jerome's Green Arrow outfit, and with the hood up and the glasses, you couldn't tell the difference. "We just need Mara to see the Green Arrow and I together, so she knows we're two different people,"

"Right," Tristan nodded "You've invited her around?"

"Yeah, the plan should be perfect,"

**Line Break**

Mara hugged herself, it was cold and she didn't even want to come, but Jerome had sounded insistent, and it didn't seem like he wanted to talk to her about their relationship, and she could deal with that.

"Hey," Jerome nodded at her, coming out of his building, he faked surprise "Oh shoot, sorry, one sec, I've forgotten my…scarf," he turned back. Mara arched a delicate eyebrow, but let him go, when suddenly an into sight, came a woman and a drunk man. The man was obviously hurting her

"Hey!" Mara called "Leave her alone!" her voice didn't do anything, when suddenly an arrow sailed through the air and pierced the drunken mans shoulder. He cried in pain, angrily grabbing at the woman, when the Green Arrow ran towards him, punching him hard in the stomach. The woman managed to escape, and Mara smiled. "Really, Jerome?" she whispered under her voice "I know it's you,"

The Green Arrow walked over to her, his voice deep due to the distorter "Are you okay, Miss?"

Mara smiled up at him "It's okay, Jerome," she whispered to Tristan "Your secret's safe with me," and she leaned up, kissing him. Tristan's entire body reacted, and he pulled her to him, even though his mind was screaming at him not too.

But Mara realised. And she pulled away, shock all over her face

"Hell of a thank you," Came Jerome's voice. And she turned to see him behind her, holding his scarf. And the Green Arrow right beside him. And in a second, the Green Arrow was gone. "What was that?" he asked, acting obviously

Mara's mouth was open in shock "I…I had a hunch," she admitted. Jerome turned her towards him

"Mara," he admitted "I do have a secret, you were right," Mara watched him, wondering what on earth he was talking about "I'm friends with the Green Arrow, I've been sneaking around trying to cover for him," he didn't like lying to her, but she wrapped her arms around him, and once again

They were Jerome and Mara.

**Line Break**

Tristan gaped when he was far enough away, his whole body was tingling. Mara's kiss had sent more shocks through him, and he was buzzing with energy. He squatted, pushing up with his legs, and due to his super strength he went soaring through the air, when he was high in the sky, he felt happier than he ever had in his life.

**Review?**

**x**


	15. Moving On

**Hey! Does anyone out there love Bastille? Because if you do, you and I could have some enthralling twitter conversations- PM Me!**

**Enjoy!**

Mara walked into Jerome's apartment and frowned when she saw the post it note on the fridge. _Sorry! Forgot I had a conference today, Love you, Jerome. PS: I couldn't find my memory stick, do you know where it is? I left it on the roof….x_

Mara rolled her eyes with a smile, it was almost classic Jerome. She set down her bags. It was 2pm and the sun was beaming brightly in the sky. Grabbing the key off the hook she wandered up the steps, unlocked the key to the roof, and stepped out into the warm sunshine. She looked around, wondering why on earth he had left a memory stick outside of all the places. When she noticed a laptop abandoned on the plastic table. She walked over to it, to see the screen still bright, someone had been there a few minutes before. She frowned, when she spotted the memory stick over on the railing. She wanted to laugh at how ridiculous Jerome was, the memory stick could easily have fallen.

She picked it up, and was about to head downstairs when she saw that the memory stick was labelled with _Journalism 101 _"Since when was Jerome interested in journalism?" she frowned, when an idea struck her, and almost as soon as it did, she felt bad. She wanted to plug it into the computer and see what it was, but no, it was none of her business. Still…she was a journalist, and Jerome had never said she couldn't look for it. And it obviously wasn't that important if he left it laying around outside.

Mara rushed to the computer, and slid in the memory stick, it took a few moments, but the file opened and music came out, loud but beautiful violin music. Mara almost laughed, what was going on? When she noticed something white on the ground, actually, lots of white things on the ground. Petals. They were petals, "Falling from the sky?" Mara whispered, looking up, and they appeared to be. When she looked back down she gasped, to see Jerome kneeling in front of her.

And it took her mind all but a second to piece everything together, it was had been a set up and she had walked right into the t-

"I had never truly felt friendship till I met you," his voice brought her back to the current situation, the petals still falling prettily. His blue eyes were shining up at her, and she realised just how incredibly good looking her was, strong jaw line, flawless face, blond hair with that signature sweep to the side, and the almond highlights. "I had never truly felt love, but whenever I am with you, it feels as though I'm finally home," his voice wavered and he took a moment to try and compose himself "Mara Jaffray, I want to be with you, forever and ever, and I will always want you by my side" he popped open the lid to the box, but Mara didn't even look at the ring "Will you marry me?"

Her response was immediate, and whispered "Yes," and with shaking fingers the ring was slid onto her finger, and his arms were around her, and their lips met. The music was still playing and the petals still falling and Mara wanted to stay that way forever.

But they pulled away from each other, and Jerome's loud relieved laugh made her heart soar "She said yes!" he cried from the rooftop, Tristan's head appeared over the side of the chimney, he had been throwing the petals

He jumped down to them and hugged Mara tightly, "You two are gonna be so great together," he grinned excitedly. Mara started crying, hugging both of them tightly. She was the luckiest girl in the world.

**Line Break**

Tristan shook his head, smiling to himself as he relived the moment, his two best friends smiling, so completely happy. It made him happy. He ran his hands softly through his black hair and sighed with content. When there was a knock on his door. He leaned up on his bed and relaxed as Patricia walked in "Hey," he smiled at her, leaning back.

Patricia sat adjacent to his stomach on the bed, looking at him "So…you _helped _him propose to her?" she asked quietly. Tristan nodded, rolling his eyes

"It's not Mara," he shook his head "It can't be her, she's my best friend. I would have felt it earlier, but I've felt nothing," Now- that wasn't completely true. The kiss he had shared with her had over whelmed him, but he hadn't kissed that many girls, and he wasn't about to get in the way of true love.

Patricia looked down at him "You're an alien, from another planet, the only one to survive, and you're still as stupid as all the other men on this planet," she whacked him on the chest, and he laughed lightly. She looked down at him, and brushed her red hair back behind her ear, and she leaned down, and kissed him.

It took Tristan a moment to understand what was happened, at first he thought she was just going to whisper something to him, but then he felt her soft lips on his and with super speed they were both standing, and he was holding her shoulders, away from him. "Patricia?!" he asked in shock "What are you doing?"

"I'm from another universe," she answered breathlessly "Tristan, I came here to fix what's about to go wrong-"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, watching her, when he heard the there was a loud ringing outside, and suddenly a bang, all the windows shattered, and Tristan grabbed Patricia, shielding her as the fire swam into the house around them, almost in slow motion. He looked around in shock, the fire barely even hurting him, but Patricia was trembling. He picked her up in his arms and in a second they were in a field. He laid her down on the ground, before zooming away.

**Line Break**

Tristan couldn't even go into Mara's house, the entire thing was up in flames, just like most of the town. He stood outside watching, using his hearing to listen for anything, when he heard laboured breathing in the upstairs bedroom. He leapt up, scaling the side of the house, to see Mara in her room, trying her best to break the window. He couldn't let her see him, so he smashed the window from the outside, and a line of dark smoke trailed after. Mara managed to clamber out, clutching onto the gutter, she kicked her legs against the wall, trying to gain momentum, and Tristan realised too late she was going to jump. But it was good thing he didn't act, she made it onto the tree in her garden, and managed to slide down it. She looked up at her house, and he noticed she was bleeding from the side of her head.

He zoomed towards Jerome's house, and was surprised, to see the building still standing. He rushed in, to see Jerome just put down his weights "Jerome- how come this place isn't totally destroyed like most of the city?" he asked breathlessly. Jerome frowned at him

"What are you talking about?"

"My house just exploded," he said, Jerome's eyes widened at his news "Everything is gone."

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern lacing his words, Tristan didn't answer

"So was Mara's house. She managed to climb out through the window, Jerome why isn't your place in ruins?" his voice was more angry now and Jerome's fear and worry for Mara was overcome by the anger he felt rising at Tristan's voice

"_What?" _he spat "Do you think…I did this?"

Tristan stared at him levelly, before he sighed, shoulders slumping, and he sounded desperate "No, no of course not,"

**Line Break**

Tristan came in through the elevator later that night, and Jerome gestured him over to the kitchen counter "Is Mara asleep?" he asked quietly, Jerome nodded, a crease between his eyebrows

"She's…upset to say the least," he shook his head, looking down at the map in front of him

Tristan looked down at the map, there were pins every place that had been bombed "Have you found a pattern?"

"No, I don't understand why people would go for these places, they're pretty off the radar," Jerome swallowed thickly "I mean, your house, Mara's house, the Banquet Hall, and this research facility down in the outskirts of town,"

As he spoke, Tristan's eyes lit up "Jerome- don't you see? They're all places you've been."

"What?" Jerome frowned

"My house, we were there planning your proposal to Mara, you were at Mara's house a few days ago, you and Mara went to the Banquet Hall, and the research facility were you were testing those drugs? You checked on the progress regularly didn't you?"

Jerome's eyes widened as he realised, and his mouth dropped open "Wait- someone's out to get me?" he whispered. There was no fear in his voice, just shock.

"And they don't mind killing people in the process," Tristan murmured "If I hadn't been there, Patricia and Mara would have died,"

Now Jerome's face contorted into an expression of fear "Why? W-why would they want to hurt Mara? Or me? Or you?"

"Maybe they don't want you," Tristan whispered, his eyes scanning the map "Maybe they want the Green Arrow. I mean, Jerome Clarke doesn't make killer enemies."

"The Green Arrow sure does though," Jerome sighed "I… what do I do?"

"Jerome," Tristan's voice was firm and calm, intelligent even "You know exactly what you have to do," Jerome looked up at him, saying nothing "You've got to leave. The two of us, we'll go away, away from the people we love, so that nothing happens to them. The killer will follow us, we'll lure him out and catch him,"

"This man could have killed us all," Jerome hissed "He's smart! It could take months to catch him!" Tristan's face didn't change, and Jerome realised "But you knew that, and now I've got to…"

"Abandon Mara," Tristan's voice was sad sigh

"Then no," Jerome shook his head, "I'm not doing that, no way will I leave her. Her house is gone, and we're all she has left-"

"Shh," Tristan cut him off, his super hearing picking something up. "I hear something,"

"Take me with you," Jerome ordered, Tristan gripped his arm and in a flash they were standing on the roof opposite the Times Building, where both Tristan and Mara worked, it was already crumbling due to the force of the explosion, fire leaping from all the windows, as if the flames themselves wanted to escape the furnace. The wind rushed past Jerome's ears and he could smell the burning of paper.

"Oh my god,"

**Line Break**

"What's going on?" Mara asked as she walked into the living room the next morning. Everything was in boxes, a few of them were taped up so she couldn't see what was inside "It looks like you're…moving,"

"Leaving," Jerome corrected, matter-of-factly. He tried not to look at her "I'm leaving, this city."

"What?" Mara whispered, "You can't…" she lifted her hand and Jerome saw the ring. His expression of cold and indifference broke for a second, but Mara missed it, and then the cold front was back again.

"Mara- this is important. A family emergency, I need to leave immediately."

"Bu-"

"Here," he handed her an envelope "It's the number to my bank account, take as much as you need whenever you need it, buy a nice house."

"Jerome," she snapped "You sound like you're not ever coming back,"

"No," he sighed "I am coming back, Mara I promise,"

Mara's whole world was crashing around her, and now the best part of her life was about to walk away from her. Everyone was abandoning her, and she wasn't standing for it anymore "If you leave Jerome, don't expect me to be waiting for you when you get back,"

Jerome's shoulders slumped, as if he thought she'd say that ,and he managed finally to say "…and I don't want you too. I want you to be happy Mara,"

"Don't leave me," she whispered, eyes watering. Jerome swallowed thickly, placing a box upon the table "Please don't go…"

He was beside her in an instant, arms around her, letting her cry into her chest "This is it," Jerome whispered into her hair "This is the moment I am going to regret for the rest of my life,"

"Then don't go," she whispered into his shirt.

Jerome wished he could listen to her. Or bring her with him, but if he did, and he was bombed, and she was hurt. That was worse than a lifetime of pain for him. Damn love. "I have too, Mara please," he looked into her eyes "Please try to understand,"

Mara turned away, to look out the window. Jerome sighed, and there silence for about half an hour as men came in to pack his stuff, soon there was only one box left, and the apartment was empty, he had taken all his Green arrow stuff, so there was no trace of him anywhere. He stood, clutching the last box, Mara still stood by the window. "Mara…don't stay here too long," he whispered, he didn't want this place to be bombed with her in it "I…think it's a bit….I think you should go to a hotel,"

"Please," she whispered, one last time, still not facing him. And Jerome was thankful for that. He pressed the elevator button, and got in, he held the doors open for a moment, and was glad she couldn't see his tears

"Forgive me," he called to her, and the metal doors closed in front of him, and Mara's golden silhouette was gone from sight.

**Review?**

**x**


	16. Blaker

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Mara sat in the middle of Jerome's apartment. It had been a month, a month exactly since he had been gone. And she could still feel him everywhere, in the bare rooms, where the furniture use to live she could feel him wherever she went. And if she closed her eyes, she could pretend that he wasn't really gone at all. But he was, of course. And she was beginning to think he wouldn't be coming back.

She spent most of her time in his expensive abandoned apartment now, she was still getting paid, insurance or something, because she couldn't work, and she had quite taken to just living in his lingering presence. She went over to the fridge, she had stocked up on a few things. She took out a tuna sandwich and sat on the kitchen counter, there was no table or chairs, so she had made do. Taking a bite, she froze, something in her peripheral vision had flickered. She spun, but saw nothing. Still not convinced, Mara stood up, swallowing the tuna. When Edmon stepped out of the shadows. "Edmon?" she whispered, seeing him filling her with thoughts of Jerome, and thinking he might be back

"What are you doing here?" he asked, confusion written all over his face "Where's Jerome?"

"He's gone," she whispered, heading back over to the counter and hopping onto it to finish her lunch "He and Tristan are gone,"

"Gone?" Edmon laughed "No seriously," he looked around at her silence. And realised that the dust gathering everywhere couldn't be staged "Jerome's gone?" he whispered. "Well- where did he g-" he cut himself short upon seeing Mara. She looked tired and her hair was shining with grease. Jerome had abandoned her. "Oh." He walked over to her, and didn't like how his Italian leather shoes clicked and echoed along the marble floor "Mara, how long have they been gone?"

"4 weeks," she answered easily "He said he'd come back,"

"Then why has he taken everything he owns?"

"I'm trying not to think about it,"

"Have you been…" he looked around to see a blanket and pillow on the ground "Living here?" Mara said nothing, and Edmon could hardly believe what he was hearing "Don't you have anywhere to live Mara?"

"My house, as well as Tristan's, was hit, the entire thing went up in flames. Nothing's left." Her voice was monotonous and Edmon tried not to think about it.

"Well you can't live here." He shook his head, this was unbelievable "Did Jerome leave you anything?"

She leaned back, opening the kitchen cupboard and handing him a credit card and pin number "He said I could use as much as I needed, I haven't used any."

Edmon tucked it into his pocket, "Come on,"

**Line Break**

Mara got on the plane without much resistance, Edmon was taking her back to his house. How could Jerome have left her like that? Without telling him anything? They had been getting closer lately- obviously not as close as him and Tristan. Mara was looked dully out of the window as her home faded away "Where do you live, Edmon?" she asked eventually

"London," he answered easily "Nice big apartment, you'll have your own room, and a chef,"

Mara shook her head, eyes glistening suddenly and he didn't know why "I want to go back to my house."

"Mara," his voice was firm "You'll stay with me until I find Jerome, and then the two of you can go home- okay?" he tried to look into her eyes, and she nodded, turning away from him.

**Line Break**

Tristan appeared suddenly, but Jerome didn't jump, use to it now, he turned round "What?"

"The hotel we were staying at," Tristan panted "Just got bombed. I saved all the people, don't worry,"

Jerome ran a hand through his hair worriedly "We were there yesterday, he's getting faster." They were currently in an old Anderson shelter, a small flickering bulb and a small desk, a bunk bed in the corner. "Do you think we should set the trap yet?"

Tristan nodded "Whoever this is- they're using the same type of bomb each time, we can prepare to contain the explosion,"

"We'll have to find somewhere isolated to stay, try to lure him out without it seeming obvious." Jerome nodded, and he couldn't help himself from asking "You went to see Mara this morning?" Tristan always did, every morning, faster than the speed of light, he would race back to the city, just for a second, to look for Mara, to make sure she was okay

"She's staying in your apartment, she was asleep when I saw her,"

"But okay?"

"Looks fine,"

"Good." Jerome sighed, tilting his head back, exhausted "I'm gonna go to sleep," he hauled himself into the top bunk, closing his eyes, when something bothered him "Tristan…why hasn't this person just told the world that I'm the Green Arrow?"

Tristan kept looking down at the map "I don't know," he admitted "Maybe that's not what he wants, maybe it's more personal than that. Maybe he wants to be the one to bring your ultimate downfall."

"Yeah, maybe."

**Line Break**

She didn't want it too, but a hot bath made her feel a lot better, more than she would care to admit. She dried her hair, and upon leaving her ensuite, she saw, laid on her bed, a blue dress, seemingly made of silk. She rolled her eyes, Edmon had no idea what girls wore. But she put it on without complaint, drying her hair, and hesitantly leaving the room.

Admittedly, Edmon's apartment was better than Jerome's. But they were strikingly similar, it was obvious the two boys had been close, their style had merge together somehow. Edmon's apartment had white carpets, and white leather furniture, even his plasma screen was white. Mara's bedroom was fantastic, with an amazing sized bathroom, king sized bed. She could find no faults. But it wasn't till she saw the view, for in the main room, one of the entire walls was a window, and the view, especially at this time, was amazing. Big Ben and the London Eye were lit up, and it seemed like a celebration, a beautiful celebration all the time. And because you could hear nothing, it made the whole thing more graceful.

Mara looked around, to see Edmon walk into the room, holding a bowl. He seemed startled to see her "Uh…hi?"

"Hey," she whispered quietly, "Thanks for the…dress,"

Edmon winced "Sorry, do you not like it? I'll send someone out tomorrow to buy you something better,"

"It's lovely," Mara whispered. He smiled, grateful at her kindness, handing her the bowl of red spaghetti, it smelt lovely "Thank you,"

Edmon slid his hands into his pockets, slightly awkwardly "It's fine, just uh…put your plate in the kitchen after you're done- or you know, I'll do it, but you'll have to tell me when you-" Mara smiled cut him off and he looked at her somewhat bashfully for an uber confident guy "Right,"

**Line break**

Mara cried out loudly, sitting up, she was covered in sweat. And she could remember that she had just had the worst nightmare of her life. But she couldn't recall it. Slipping out of bed, she went into the living room, 2:00am, and Big Ben was still glowing golden. She knocked on Edmon's bedroom door, too petrified to be on her own, even though she couldn't remember what it was she was afraid of.

She opened the door, and her mouth dropped open at the sight. His room was amazing. He was asleep on his bed, snoring softly, but his room was almost buzzing with a dim light. There were firefly jars everywhere, some with glitter, and they were shining, glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, positioned perfectly, not a millimetre incorrect, Mara would know, being a big of a space boffin. There was a night light in the corner, that would change colours. And Mara's heart softened even more as she realised that Edmon must be scared of the dark. She went back to her room, got her pillow and thick blanket, she set herself up in the corner of his large room, near the night light, folding over her thick giant blanket, which served her just as well as a mattress, got comfortable, and spent the night looking up at the 'stars' until she fell asleep.

Edmon flicked the switch on his alarm, and yawned sitting up, jumping when he saw Mara asleep in the corner of his room. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. So he got up, sliding on his robe and heading into the kitchen. Angus, the chef, was making his breakfast. His face was judging "Hey!" he cried "No- it's not like that! She's my best friends true love,"

Angus held his hands up in innocence "I didn't say anything,"

"Shut up," Edmon groaned, burying his hands in his hair. Edmon Blaker was almost a cross between the two most important men in Mara's life. He had the same history as Jerome, the same vast amounts of money for doing very little. But he had the awkward kindness of Tristan. And Mara found it very odd, watched him from behind the door as he joked with the chef, and it was confusing, like she couldn't figure out if she was looking at Jerome or Tristan. When her brain kicked in, and she remembered she was looking at Edmon.

**Line Break**

_**TWO MONTHS LATER**_

"ARGH!" Jerome screamed, the bomb's explosion had gone farther than they had planned, and a piece of glass had flung right into his arm. He clenched his eyes shut, sweating profusely "Tristan!"

Tristan was beside him in a flash, sweating and bewildered "He changed his bomb type, Jerome!" he caught sight of the wound, and pulled the glass out in one swift movement, which increased Jerome's pain by ten folds. Tristan pulled out the needle, he had been accustomed to carrying one around with him lately. And began to stitch him up. But through the pain, Jerome still managed to ask

"Any sign of Mara today?" through gritted teeth

Tristan shook his head "No- she must have gone to stay with relatives,"

Jerome blinked back tears, partly at the pain "I want to go and check on her,"

Tristan met his eyes, and he was firm and tired "Jerome, we just got here and this place is being bombed, you go back and she's there, you're both dead. Imagine if he got the bomb on the plane. I can't save all of you." His tone leaked into one of desperation "We're not done yet!"

"It's been three months!" Jerome cried, and tears fell from his eyes, as the blood stopping flowing due to the tight stitches "I need to see her-"

"You need to save her!" Tristan yelled, and Jerome quietened, hearing justice and sanity in his friends words.

"Okay, okay, okay fine! You're right. What's our next move?"

**Line Break**

"Wow," Edmon grinned, he walked into the living room, looking over Mara's shoulder at her drawing "That's really good, Mars,"

She grinned up at him "Who knew I could draw?"

"Well, I always guessed you weren't a one trick pony," he raised his eyebrows, setting down his bag. "Bad news, the lead I got on Jerome's location was a total miss, back to the drawing board I guess,"

Mara sighed, shoulders slumping, only slightly

"I'm so sorry Mars," he sighed, sitting down on the white leather sofa "I really thought I had him this time, it was this abandoned field, with an Anderson shelter and bomb residue- nothing,"

"Don't beat yourself up," Mara sighed, sitting beside him, rubbing his arm gently "We'll just keep trying, we'll find them,"

Edmon laughed "Shouldn't I be the one comforting you?"

**Line Break**

_**4 months later**_

"I'm sorry," Jerome wheezed, pulling the counter out of Tristan who was writhing in pain "But he knows! God, Tristan he knows who you are! No one knows who you are!"

As soon as the counter was out of him, Tristan's body started healing itself "He knows how to kill me," Tristan wheezed, feeling himself, truly vulnerable for the first time on their trip. "We might die,"

"Shut up," Jerome shuddered, he had cut his hair **(don't worry, by the end of the story it will be back to its wonderful fluffyness) **It was still golden, put was much thinner, much like a footballers hair cut. It was just easier to manage, although for Jerome, it had been a huge challenge. "Tristan- Mara?"

"No sign," Tristan shook his head, sitting up in their small tent "Jerome- I think she may have…" he tilted his head and Jerome just laughed at him

"No, no she's hasn't. No way."

"Jerome-"

"She wouldn't." he growled through gritted teeth "Now, we know he knows who you are, so you can be bait for once,"

**Line Break**

"Mara?" Edmon asked as he walked in, she was sitting on the floor beside the window, looking out at the night view "What's wrong?"

"Let me guess- dead end?" Mara guessed, tears in her eyes. Edmon sighed, hating that she was right, and that he couldn't give her good news. He sat cross legged opposite her, looking out at the Thames.

"I'm sorry," he met her eyes sadly "I will find them Mara-"

"Stop," she whispered, shaking her head "It's killing me, Edmon. Everyday, the same news and I just…" she let a few tears escape "I can't take it anymore."

Edmon frowned at her "I…what do you want me to do?"

"To stop," Mara cried, Edmon moved to sit beside her, and wrapped an arm around her hesitantly

"You don't want that," he whispered shaking his head "You love him-"

"He didn't love me," she shook her head "He thought he did, but he didn't," she turned to him, looking up at the man who had picked up the pieces of her shattered heart, and with a shaky, awkward hand, pieced her back together. "I don't love him anymore," Edmon's eyes widened at this piece of news "Edmon…" she leaned towards him, and kissed him softly.

**Line Break**

_**ONE YEAR LATER**_

"Hey gorgeous," Edmon greeted, walking in, Mara smiled, kissing him softly on the lips "Have a good day?"

"I did, my boss promoted me!" she grinned happily, her hair up in a messy black bun, dressed in a lilac silk dress, she had grown use to wearing them now. Edmon beamed down at her

"Finally, you deserved to go straight to the top as soon as you got that job," Edmon grinned, rolling up his sleeves "What shall we make for dinner?"

Mara skipped over to him "I'm thinking pancakes," Edmon laughed, until he realised she was serious

"We can't have pancakes for dinner!"

"We can and we will!" Mara smiled, pushing past him to get the flour "For we are the Queen and King of this castle!"

Edmon smiled at her- happier than he had ever been in his life "Fine fine," he relented "But this place is gonna be a mess when we're done!"

**Line Break**

Tristan watched the happy couple share kisses and sprinkle each other with flour. It had been a complete coincidence that he went past this house, and he had just happened to look in the window. And now, as he headed over to the soaking wet Jerome, who's hair, now grown back to it's original stylish state, was dripping.

"Mara?" he asked hopefully. Tristan couldn't answer properly, his throat clogged up. "Did you see her?"

Tristan nodded eventually "She's staying with her aunt," he lied. Jerome gave a shaky relieved laugh

"I knew it, I knew she was alive," his laughter echoed around "Tristan please, it's been two years now, and it's been 5 months since the last bomb attack, please, lets go home."

Tristan tried not to falter, and to look genuine, Jerome would uncover his lie. "Give it one more month Jerome, just to make sure,"

**Line Break**

"Mara?" Edmon asked, walking into his apartment. Mara was sat on the sofa, weeping. He immediately rushed to comfort her "What's wrong? Tell me,"

"Look," she whispered through sobs, handing him a letter. He took it from her "It was hand delivered to the door today, by him."

Edmon opened the letter:

_Dearest Mara, _

_Tristan told me that you and Edmon are currently involved in a romantic relationship. I tried not to believe him, but I need more than just faith. And it doesn't bode well that you're living with him. I am clinging to my hope. Meet me tomorrow at the café down at root 24, and we can sort things out. _

_I've missed you,_

_I've waited for you, _

_I love you_

_Jerome_

_X_

He dropped it in shock, a mixture of fear and joy running through him "He's alive," he whispered "He's alive!" and then the fear kicked in, and he asked Mara, rather bluntly "Oh my god…are you gonna leave me for him?"

Mara met his eyes, and she almost laughed "Edmon! Of course not! I _love _you!" she leaned forward and hugged him tightly, tears staining his neck "I would never leave you, because you would never leave me, and you're the one person I know who is actually honest with me. You're good,"

Edmon hugged her back tightly "I'm coming with you, tomorrow, because Mara, you loved Jerome. Have you forgotten how much you loved him?"

Mara leaned back, holding his hand tightly "That love left when he did,"

Edmon watched her carefully "But now that he's back?"

"I told him I wouldn't wait. It's been 2 years, and I've moved on,"

Edmon tried to fight his smile, but he couldn't, and he kissed the love of his life once more.

**I know! I know! Jara will prevail, although Edmon is a nice guy, don't hate him. He did fix Mara.**

**Review!**

**x**


	17. One Second

**You're gonna hate me for ending it on a cliff hanger **

**Enjoy!**

For one second.

For one second Mara's heart stopped, just at the sight of him and she couldn't breathe. For one second, Jerome was all she could see. He had stood upon seeing her, and he was a million times better than all of her memories of him. His hair was swept off to the side, the streak of almond obviously just been done as it was darker than normal, which made the rest of his hair look much blonder by contrast. A few strands fell hotly into his eyes, his eyes, still sparkling blue. He was dressed impeccably, a slick black suit, lilac shirt and purple tie. But the way he was dressed didn't impress Mara anymore, for Edmon dressed like that all the time, and it was normal for her now.

But for one second, he was all she needed.

But then that second was gone, and all the grief and the pain and the sadness and the loss that he had brought her came crashing down around her. And she gripped Edmon's hand, as he guided her to the table. The three of them sat down. And no one said a word

"Jerome," Edmon whispered finally "I'm so glad you're alive,"

Jerome turned to him, his face emotionless "Yeah, me too,"

"Where were you?"

"Family emergency." Jerome answered, he leaned back in the chair, appraising the two of them with wide eyes "Mara- are those designer clothes?" Mara fidgeted under his close scrutiny. Being with Edmon the past year, she had acquired a taste for the finer things, she liked designer clothing and tailor made pyjamas. She liked having someone to style her hair and apply her makeup, and she liked wearing diamond jewellery. She liked looking like a princess. "You look well," Jerome cleared his throat.

"As do you," Mara's voice was clipped, and Edmon rubbed his thumb soothingly over her palm. Her phone chimed, and she recognised the song as work. She turned to Edmon "I need to go, that's work,"

"Go," Edmon nodded, and she left without another word. Jerome watched her leave in fascination and turned back to Edmon

"She has a job?"

"Jerome, she's been living here for two years, I should think so," He leaned back in his chair, mimicking Jerome. "Where have you been? Don't feed me any more rubbish about family emergencies, neither of us have any family to be worrying about,"

Jerome sighed, but didn't answer his question "Do you love her, Edmon?"

Edmon watched him carefully "What?"

Jerome leaned forward, resting on his elbows and staring at his oldest friend "I said, do you love her?"

Edmon licked his lips, and cast his eyes down "I'm really sorry Jerome, but I do. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone,"

Jerome ran a hand through his hair, and his eyes were wide and desperate "Why would you do that to me?"

"I didn't plan it!" he whispered hurriedly "God Jerome, do you think I would plot this against you? I know she's your true love! And I know you love her as much as I do!" he tried to plead with his best friend "I went to your apartment, and she was there, and she told me everything, and I invited her to live with me as I searched for you. After a year she told me to stop looking, because she-…." He paused, as if he didn't want to say it "Because she didn't love you anymore. And then…and then our relationship began,"

Jerome looked like he was going to cry, but he held himself together "She told you to stop looking?" Edmon nodded in confirmation

"It was killing her whenever I told her that my lead was a dead end,"

"Well what happens now?" Jerome whispered "Now that I'm back and I'm ready to love her and give her everything she wants and more? We're engaged Edmon. I don't know what you think your relationship with her is, but for the last two years, she has been my fiancé,"

Edmon dug into his suit pocket and produced the ring, placing it on the table. Jerome watched with wide eyes. Edmon's voice was quiet and respectful "She asked me to get rid of it the second week of our relationship, but I didn't. I couldn't."

Jerome picked up the ring with two fingers, rather delicately, and his heart broke "She doesn't love me anymore?"

"Jerome-"

"What about Tristan?" he asked "Does she talk about him at all? Does she miss him?"

"She hasn't mentioned his name once,"

**Line Break**

Jerome stood on the spire of the Big Ben and looked down at the crashing waves below. And he leaned forward slightly. When a strong hand pulled him back. "Tristan," Jerome sighed "I can't live in a world where she doesn't love me."

"So suicide is the answer?" Tristan's voice was calm, unlike the waves below "Jerome- if you're that desperate, go to an Alternate Universe, switch places with a different Jerome who isn't in love with Mara, and live your life happily there-"

"It won't be her!" Jerome cried, eyes glimmering with tears, and his voice was loud and desperate, filled with anguish and hurt "It won't be her, Tristan! You know that…"

"I could…I could send you back in time. Way back, to when she was a teenager, and you could…you could be with her for a few years then. Of course, you would be 6 years older than her," Tristan was desperate, offering Jerome things that would cost him later. But he wouldn't let his best friend die

"What? Be with her, all the while knowing that the relationship won't last?"

"It's better than nothing,"

"She'd be 19 and I'd be 25," he shook his head "Not a lot of people would understand it…"

"Well it doesn't make a lot of sense," Tristan let out a laugh "Jerome, I'll give you whatever you need to hold on,"

**Line Break **

_**6 YEARS AGO**_

Jerome looked around. He was standing in a park he had never seen before. At least Tristan's knowledge had been right. He had travelled back in time. And even though he had done it before, it still made him feel a little smug and giddy. Well, if this was where Mara grew up, he would have to change the way he looked.

He wandered out of the park and into the small little village town, wandering into a small hair dressers, he had his hair dyed black, and slicked back, he bought contacts to make his eyes look vivid green, and he bought new clothes…common clothes. In a matter of four hours, he was unrecognisable. Heading back into the park, he looked around, waiting for Mara. He began circling the large lake, when he bumped into someone, and looked down apologetically, to see Mara.

A 19 year old Mara. And she was almost as breathtaking as the 25 year old Mara.

She was wearing a red sundress, and she smiled up at him "Sorry," she called a little loudly, for she was wearing large head phones, and she hopped around him. Jerome watched her with a smile, and jogged after her

"Hey, um, Mara right?"

Mara stopped, pulling down her headphones "My friends call me Mars- how do you know my name?"

"I'm a friend of…Charlie's." he guessed lamely. Mara arched an eyebrow, tucking her head phones into her pockets

"Charlie moved away a while ago,"

"He spoke about you all the time,"

Mara smiled shyly "He's a bit of a weird cousin." She looked up at him, eyes lingering on his black hair "Um- anyway, how can I help you?"

"I need a place to stay," he said quickly "And I don't know anyone around here- except you…now,"

Mara smiled "Well, I live on a farm at the edge of town, we have a few extra bedrooms, you'll have to talk to my dad though,"

**Line Break**

**AT THE CURRENT TIME**

"Ow!" Mara sat up, clutching her head. Edmon awoke immediately, his arms around her

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Mara massaged her temples "It's like…a really vivid dream- made me remember something I'd forgotten," she frowned at her own words and Edmon watched her worriedly.

"What have you remembered?"

"Jerry," she whispered, still clutching her head in his hands "He was uh…this guy who came to stay with our family for like…four years," she clutched her hair "How could I forget that?"

Edmon rubbed her shoulder reassuringly "Mara? Should we take you to a doctor?"

Mara shook her head stubbornly "No, don't worry, the pain's subsiding."

**Line Break**

**6 YEARS AGO**

"It was nice of your dad to let me stay here," Jerome thanked, as Mara led him to his room

"Yeah, he lets out rooms to people all the time," she opened the door, turning to him "You don't have any luggage?"

"Only the clothes on my back," he smiled. He looked around, it was a nice spacious room, with a breathtaking view "You grew up here?"

"Yup," Mara smiled "It's not all breathtaking views though- you've got to help on the farms, milk cows, collect firewood…" she trailed off when she noticed how Jerome's eyes were watching her every move "How old are you anyway?" she asked rather rudely,

"25," he answered, self consciously

"Right- You look…younger," she frowned at him "I don't know…maybe…22?"

Jerome smiled at her "Thanks, Mara. You're 19 right?"

"Good guess," Mara smiled, sliding her hands into her pockets "So um…you're alright here, Jerry? Do you need anything else?"

**Line Break**

**CURRENTLY**

"Remember anything else?" Edmon asked the next morning, pouring her some chocolaty cereal. Mara blushed red, and he smiled at her

"I remembered he was 25- and I had a major crush on him,"

Edmon laughed loudly, throwing his head back "Wait- so 19 year old Mara had a crush on a 25 year old? Didn't realise you were such a bad girl," he kissed her, and she smiled into him. "Did anything ever happen with your teenage crush?" he teased.

Mara fumed red "Only once,"

Edmon arched an eyebrow

"Maybe three times?"

**Line break**

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

"H-hey," Mara smiled. Jerry looked up at her, he was lying back on his bed reading a magazine "I uh…sent in my university application,"

He smiled gently at her, "Nervous?"

Mara fidgeted with her fingers, sitting on the side of his bed. He slid up, so he was sitting, resting against the back board "A little," she admitted "But…that's now why I came here,"

"Oh?" Jerome arched an eyebrow. The last year he had spent with Mara, he had never made a move on her. This was a younger Mara, and he just wanted to learn more about her. And he could pretend that in the future he hadn't mess up so badly. She was becoming one of his closest friends.

"Jerry," she smiled slightly, shifting towards him "I…I really like you,"

Jerome smiled at her, trying not to wince at the fake name he had given "I like you too, Jaffray,"

"No…I…" she struggled for words, so instead leaned in and kissed him quickly. Before pulling away, bright red. Jerome sat there, dazed for a moment. Before he placed his hand on her neck, pulling her too him, their lips meeting again. Both were in heaven as their lips moved perfectly, her hands tangled in his black hair

"Mara Jaffray!" came a sharp voice, they both pulled away to see Mr Jaffray standing in the door way "Come here this instant!" Mara was up in a heartbeat, standing beside her father. He turned to Jerome "What is this?!"

"It was my fault," Jerome said quickly, before Mara could take the blame, he stood up "I…really like her,"

Mr Jaffray shook his head "No- your 'relationship' is banned until Mara has finished university!"

**Line Break**

But really, what was he thinking? As soon as he banned it, Mara wanted it even more. She would sneak into Jerome's room late at night, just to be with him, and talk to him. And it bothered her not he was 6 years older than her. Because he treated her as if she were the same age. The two sat cross legged on his bed. Jerome sighed "Mara…maybe what we're going is wrong- we're lying to your dad,"

Mara twined her hands with his "What we've got, isn't wrong,"

Jerome smiled at her

**Line Break**

**3 YEARS AGO**

Mara wiped her tears away, a smile on her face "I know," she nodded. Jerome smiled at her, hugging her tightly "I'm gonna miss you though, maybe when…I come back from university we can-"

"Mara," Jerome leaned back to look her in the eyes "After university you're gonna go the city, become a journalist, okay?"

"What about you, Jerry?"

"I'm gonna stay here," he lied "You know…carry on your legacy,"

Mara smiled, wiping away her tears "I'm gonna miss _us," _

"Me too," Jerome smiled "But you know, I have a feeling you'll meet someone like me again,"

Mara shook her head, burying her face into his shirt "No I won't,"

**Line Break**

**CURRENTLY**

"But I did," Mara smiled at Edmon "You,"

Edmon smiled, taking Mara's hand and leading her towards the large window, where the London Eye was spinning slowly. Edmon slid slowly down onto one knee and Mara gasped "Mara Jaffray, I'm completely and utterly in love with you, and I never want to leave your side. Would you please, marry me?" he opened the box, and there sat a gold band with a purple amethyst.

Mara was glad the proposal wasn't like Jerome's, she was glad it was simpler and not at all similar. And she nodded her head, yes.

**Line Break**

Jerome appeared in his apartment, and Tristan raced to him "How long was I gone?" Jerome asked, handing Tristan the ring.

"A week," Tristan nodded "How was it?"

Jerome smiled broadly, turning to look in the mirror to see his blond hair back "It was amazing." Tristan smiled "And, better yet, I think I know how to get Mara to come back to me."

**Line Break**

Jerome was wearing a black wig, had the green contacts in, was dressed in casual clothing, and he knocked on the hotel room door. It was Mara's wedding day, and the bride opened the door 5 hours before the ceremony. She frowned at the tall man, when she gasped

"Jerry?" she gestured him in, and Jerome nodded. "Oh my god!" she hugged him tightly "Oh my god! I haven't seen you in years!"

Jerry nodded, and purposely made his voice lower "I've come to tell you something," Mara nodded, blinking back tears, trying to keep it all together, her childhood best friend was here on the happiest day of her life. Jerome pulled off the wig, and took out the contacts, and caught Mara as her knees gave way.

"Jerome?" she whispered, then hit herself rather harshly on the head "Of course, Jerry, Jerome," she shook her head, trying to organise her thoughts. When she noticed Jerome looking at her "What?" she asked, self consciously

"You look…beautiful," Jerome finished, she was in her wedding dress, it hugged her perfectly, arms covered in white lace. She smiled at him, but then frowned

"How is that possible? You're…the same age…I…"

"Mara," he looked her in the eye "You were right. I am the Green Arrow, and…I used time travel to go back in time and be with you, because I couldn't think of any other way to spend time with you,"

Mara's mouth dropped open, and it all clicked, the frequent headaches recently, memories were being created "Oh my god…"

Jerome watched her worriedly, "Mara I-"

"I'm not leaving him," Mara whispered quickly, looking Jerome straight in the eye "Jerome- I can't do to him what you did to me…and I love him now,"

"Mara…" Jerome trailed off "I…I left because a man was tracking me, he was trying to kill me, I left to protect you!"

"You left!" Mara summed up "Jerome- you left. And you can't change that now,"

**Line Break**

Jerome sat beside Tristan in the pews, and the beautiful music played. Mara walked slowly up the aisle, and her smile was breathtaking. Edmon smiled, hands clasped in front of him, smiling handsomely. She reached the altar, and they read their vows, and the priest asked "If anyone has any reason, why these two should not be wed, please, speak now, or forever hold your peace,"

There was silence. And Jerome turned to Tristan, Tristan shook his head, a sign that no, Jerome should not ruin Mara, and his oldest friend happiest day. But then there was a terrible piercing sound:

And a bomb dropped onto the church.

**Review…**


	18. Four Months

**Hey! BEEN AGES!**

**Enjoy!**

"Fate, Jerome," Mara whispered. She sat beside Edmon, who was unconscious in the hospital bed. She was still in her wedding gown, and clutching her husband to be's hand tightly. "What does this mean?"

"Mara, you know we were tracking the bomber-"

"Well you didn't catch him!" Mara cried, eyes alight with fire "You came back, and you led him here and he's hurt Edmon!" her voice was angry, and rightly so. "Jerome Clarke, Jerry, Green Arrow: So many lives you lead Jerome," she shook her head in partial disgust "I don't know how you have friends as any of them." Jerome's heart broke at her words, but he kept going

"Mara, this isn't my fault! It's not my fault that some crazy man did this, and I'll find him," he promised her, voice desperate and pleading. For Edmon Blaker was his friend too. He had known him since they were kids, they had been best friends, they had wanted the same thing out of life. "The man who did this is going away."

Mara leaned her head back in utter exhaustion "This was meant to be the happiest day of my life. And Jerome, maybe, just maybe, if _you _hadn't shown up, it might have been."

"Mara," Tristan walked into the room, hands in his pockets "The bomber's a psychopath. He would have attacked whether Jerome came today or not," Jerome looked down at his hands, unsure whether Tristan was telling the truth or not "He wants to hurt Jerome, and everything he cares about."

**Line Break**

"I love you, Mara Jaffray." Edmon whispered. He was dressed, he had two broken ribs and most probably a concussion, but he was dressed in his trade mark black suit and was leaving the hospital. "I love you so much," Mara said nothing, knowing exactly where this was going

"You think I still love Jerome," she accused quietly.

"Of course I do," he smiled at her "Mara, if we were meant to be together, we would have got married today. I'm not a strong believer in fate, but I am in true love. True love, it should have kept us together, not constantly tear us apart."

"You can't leave me," she pleaded, pulling at her white train in distress "You saw what happened to me once Jerome left."

"But he's here now. And so is Tristan, and they both care about you." Edmon's black hair was ruffled, and fell messily over his forehead into his eyes, he didn't look at all like he had been about to get married. "And you do love Jerome. Say you don't, live in denial, but you'll realise."

"So, you're just going back to London? You're going to leave me, with no house? No job?"

"Mara," Edmon gave her a small smile "I've had your house restored, and your jobs been available for a while now, all you'd have to do was apply, and you can go back to living life the way you want to."

"I _love _you."

"Mara," again, Edmon laughed, almost in disbelief at how clueless she was being "Don't you see? If you really loved me, your first thought wouldn't have been that you wouldn't have a house or a job…it would have been that we weren't together. But it wasn't."

Mara said nothing, for the first time her brilliant mind failed her, and she watched Edmon Blaker walk out of the door. And though she knew she would see him again, as he was Jerome's oldest friend, she wondered whether it would ever be normal between them. And Mara Jaffray wished for the millionth time, that Jerome Clarke had never left her.

**Line Break**

_FOUR MONTHS_

Four months is a long time.

Well, it can be a long time. Four months was the time it took for Mara to get over Edmon, get her job back, go back to living in her old house. Four months, and she was best friends with Tristan again, four months and she was chatting to Jerome as if they were old friends. Four months, and she could be in the same room as Edmon, without feeling as though she was going to die.

Four months: it can be a _very long time._

Unfortunately, it can also be a very short period of time. It can go very quickly. The mysterious bomber was still unknown. And nothing, no activity since the church bombing, something no one would ever forget. Tristan had gone searching, though he told Mara he was just working late. Jerome would dress up as Green Arrow and show Mara everything, and though Jerome pleaded with Tristan to tell Mara the truth about his powers, Tristan always declined.

Four months, for Tristan Smith had gone in the blink of an eye, which he can run faster than by the way, he was back with Amber Millington, and yes they had more fights than most, and yes it was painfully obvious to everyone but the two of them that they were never gonna last, but when they were together, they were both happy.

Four months for Edmon Blaker, meant…completely recovering from the Mara fiasco, he had after all been married twice before, he found it rather easy to fall in and out of love. Four months meant learning that his best friend was the Green Arrow.

Four Months for Edmon Blaker, meant that he got to be a super hero. For yes, Jerome was good at archery, extraordinarily good, but Edmon Blaker also had his talents. And now, he was known through the media as _ZOD. _And Mara knew of his new identity, and she had been asked to make one. But she declined, rather ironically stating that she didn't want Tristan to feel left out, as he too refused to create another nickname, maybe because he was already the Blur.

Edmon Blaker used science. You didn't have to be a nerd, but just understand the basics. Of course his version of the 'basics' to you and I is top level at any science university. And his costume, a black suit, the blazer with a special back that went down to the back of his knees like a half cape, with a bright red tie. And he carried a gun he had made, that shot tiny little pellets, that once broken, released gas, or smoke, depending. That would kill, or knock out, depending.

But of course there was another reason that Mara Jaffray refused to become a super hero, when she had travelled universes, and she had been a super hero called Daze…who had died or something tragic. And she didn't think she could stand to see the look on the real Jerome's face is something did happen to her.

Oh yeah, four months was a _looonnggg time _that went by in the blink of an eye.

**Review?**

**x**


	19. Questions

**Hey! **

**Enjoy!**

"My god, Green Arrow." Edmon rolled his eyes, he walked in, dressed as Zod, the shadows of the alley hid his face. The Green Arrow, well Jerome, held a poor man up by his shoulders "What are you doing at this time of night?"

The voice distorter was on "I thought this man was the bomber…I was…quite mistaken." Edmon rolled his eyes "Anyway, um…do you have any…amnesia gas?"

"I do." Edmon pulled out his gun and immediately the man started screaming, Edmon nodded his head and he and Jerome ran backwards so they were far away, then Edmon fired at the ground just beside the mans feet, and the gas floated up towards him and he fainted.

Both boys ran, Edmon's blazer hovering up behind him. "You've got a gas for everything," Jerome grinned

"Jeez Jerome, did you tell Mara or Trist that you were gonna go out accusing tonight?"

"I figured that was something we could do together. You know, team effort."

**Line Break**

_The Vision-The Green Arrow- ZOD_

_Three super-hero's in our city, all fighting to save our lives and rid the streets of crime. But is there a popularity contest going on? The Vision, who started off as the only super hero, keeping us safe for years, had the spotlight taken off him when the Green Arrow, the mysterious archer named by a miss Mara Jaffray, came into town. And now, most recently, ZOD, the unknown, most probably scientist. Named after his use of Zyrifl- Odourless- Dioxide. _

_And then the popularity contest worsens. We asked all our readers to take a survey, of who their favourite super hero was, the poles this time last year were:_

_The Vision: 78%_

_Green Arrow: 22%_

_ZOD: 0% (as he was not yet discovered)_

_And now this year, you'll notice a significant difference:_

_The Vision: 12%_

_Green Arrow 42%_

_ZOD: 56%_

"Mara, are you reading this?" Mr Okes asked. Mara nodded "Then will you care to explain why this is not in our newspaper? You were the expert on the superhero's! Now you're giving me nothing!"

"I…I'll get something," Mara nodded weakly. She had more information now, if possible, true, she still new nothing about the Vision, but she could offer lots into The Green Arrow and Zod, but they were her friends, and now it felt wrong spreading their private lives all over the news.

**Line Break**

Jerome Clarke was a very suspicious person. He was also slightly paranoid. And as he walked down the street towards his house, he could have sworn he was being followed. But whenever he turned around, of course, there was no one there.

He went up to his apartment, to find it empty. That was rare nowadays, either Tristan, Mara or Edmon would be here, trying to figure out who the bomber was, or to track crime in general. They had got into a routine. Jerome stood in the middle of the room, when he heard a creak behind him, a hand touched his shoulder and he flipped round, Green Arrow mode on even though he wasn't in his costume. His assailant was dressed completely in black, with a balaclava, and kicked Jerome in the stomach hard.

Jerome picked up a dumbbell and ran at them, forcing them to the ground and forcing the dumbbell into their neck "Jerome!" they cried, but Jerome completely ignored them, pushing harder and harder cutting off their oxygen supply "Jerome! Jerome! Stop it's me!" they managed to use what little energy they had left to pull off their balaclava.

Even once Jerome saw it was Edmon it took him a few moments to stop. But when he realised he yanked his hand away, breathing heavily "What are you doing?" he hissed.

Edmon swallowed thickly, soothing his throat as he stood, pale "Jerome- what the hell was that?"

"Y-you snuck up on me,"

"You didn't respond to your own name!" Edmon cried in dismay "That was more than an overreaction,"

Jerome looked around, eyes wide and worried "W-well….why did you randomly attack me! I didn't know who you were!"

"I just wanted to play fight," Edmon gasped for breath, massaging his throat "Not almost get killed! Even when I took of my mask it took you ages…." He shook his head "Jerome, if I hadn't removed my mask…would you have killed me?"

"No." Jerome said loudly and quickly, automatically "No! No,no no no."

"Jerome," his voice was softer now "What's wrong?"

"Someone's been following me," he whispered "They're close."

**Line Break**

Mara parked her car outside Jerome's building. And as soon as she closed the door, an arrow whistled right past her ear and hit the door. She turned, looking up to see a figure on the roof of a building opposite her. It was the Green Arrow. "Hey Jerome!" She called "Sorry I'm late," The figure said nothing, pulling out another arrow and aiming it right at her. Mara's eyes widened and she realised too late as it the arrow sailed into the shoulder, protruding at an ugly angle on the other side.

She fell to the ground.

**Review?**

**x**


	20. Close

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Why won't you just tell her?" Edmon sighed. He was in his costume, he had newly acquired a black mask that just covered his eyes. His bright red tie stood out, and made his skin seem paler.

Tristan glared at Edmon, Tristan was in his Vision costume, if you could call it that. Just blue jeans and a red jacket with a 'v' stamped into the front and back. "Don't you think I've thought of the brilliant plan?" he rolled his eyes "I would if I could,"

"She's in hospital," Edmon rolled his eyes "We could all be superhero's," his eyes lit up with a childish gleam of excitement and hope, "Zod, Green Arrow, Vision and…what was it she said she's call herself- oh yeah, Daze." He smiled, shaking his head in disbelief "ZGVD," he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth "Sounds good, like a whole new justice league-"

"You're delusional." Tristan stood up "Imagine if I told her…the trust we had would be broken,"

"She'd understand."

"I don't even know how you found out," Tristan sighed

"I caught you shooting laser beams out of your eyes," Edmon grinned "Pretty cool."

**Line Break**

"He was dressed up as Green Arrow," Tristan whispered. Jerome's eyes widened, and he stared at the board, it was photo's of him, over the last two days, on security cameras, every available image was pinned to that screen.

"You think the person who's following you will show up on here?" Edmon whispered. Jerome nodded thickly, he wasn't in his Green Arrow get up, just a plain suit. Afraid to put it on, afraid that Mara might think it was him who hurt her, but she was in hospital, healing slowly.

"I also think the person doing this is in charge of the bombs."

"So they switched from exploding to stalking?" Tristan frowned "Seems like a down grade."

"Look at the photos," Jerome urged, eyes flickering, scanning "Do you see anything who reoccurs?"

"No,"

**Line Break**

"Jerome," Mara walked out of the back of the hospital, skipping up to Jerome and tapping him on the shoulder, he whirled round, arm up to attack, her eyes widened and he let out a small sigh of relief

"Mara," he whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Mara smiled at him "Some creep dressed like you shoots me, it's alright though, no harm done,"

Jerome frowned at her, and then saw the white plaster just peaking out from her shoulder. He pulled her cardigan down slightly and whimpered at the sight of dried blood. He shook his head as if the sight of her wound put him in great pain

"Jerome," Mara placed her hand over his "It's alright,"

"Mara, the guy who did this, they're after me. They only hurt you because…"

"We dated?" Mara guessed frowning "But why not shoot any of the other girls you dated? I mean-"

"They know me." Jerome sighed "They know…that out of all those girls…you're the only I ever truly cared about,"

**Line Break**

"You're lucky this guy isn't a good shot," Tristan whispered, setting the x-ray of Mara's shoulder on the board so Jerome could see "The Doctor said a centimetre left, pierced her heart, a centimetre right, burst artery, she would have died within minutes,"

"No…" Jerome whispered, pieces suddenly clicking into this mind "No…No Tristan!" he swore loudly, pacing and kicking the hospital bed, Edmon gripped his shoulders hard and shook him "Ed," he whispered, looking him right in the eye "Andy," (**named him for you Rachel!) **immediately, Edmon's hands slipped from Jerome's shoulders and he took a step back.

"Who?" Tristan asked, bewildered

"This shot wasn't meant to kill. It was a shot to take someone down making sure they don't die. That shot….only a few people in the world can do it, even fewer on a moving target." Tristan watched Jerome carefully "I know who did this,"

"Jerome," Edmon's voice was careful, he was treading on alarmingly thin ice "Andrew Martin's dangerous."

"He was my mentor, I'll take him down alone."

**Line Break**

"_Try again."_

"_I can't!" Jerome cried, kicking the floor. The 16 year old boy groaned in absolute frustration "I just can't make the shot, Andy! I've already tried and tried and I can't!"_

_Andrew looked at his protégé and shook his head. He was 20, a handsome man, physically very well built, tattoos covering his neck. "Jerome Clarke. The boy with no family." He shook his head again, getting behind the boy who was already almost his height, he changed Jerome's posture, aiming it at the tree. Jerome was meant to hit the third leaf, a tiny little thing, smaller than the nail on your thumb, and the wind was strong. "How do you feel that you grew up without a family?"_

_Jerome glared at nothing for a moment, "Angry."_

"_Good," Andy encouraged it "Channel that anger, Jerome. Channel it into your arch."_

_Jerome focused, focused hard and released the arrow. It sailed through the air just as a strong gust of wind blew by, Jerome held his breath as the leaf fluttered and the arrow stuttered, but it hit it. Against all odds. "I did it," Jerome's face broke into a smile "I've gotta go tell Ed-"_

"_Jerome." Andy stopped him before he rushed away "Retrieve the arrow." _

_Jerome turned to see the Arrow disregarded on the ground "Right," he grinned "Sorry I forgot," he jogged over to the arrow and then picked up, but when he turned round he was met with the sight of Andy aiming his bow and arrow at him "W-what?"_

"_Jerome, this is the shot you use to bring down your opponent, when you don't want to kill them." Jerome breathed heavily "You could make this easier and not move-" Jerome darted left, then ducked, then right, Andy shot a warning arrow and Jerome stopped "Trust me Jerome. I'm just showing you, it'll heal, all wounds do," Jerome stood still, and let the arrow hit him._

_**Line Break**_

"_Okay," Jerome whispered, he held the arrow, facing Andy, who wasn't wearing a shirt, standing perfectly still. "B-but what if I miss?"_

"_Then I'll die," Andy smiled at him "You won't miss, you know exactly where to hit,"_

_Jerome closed on eye, aiming, then he stopped breathing and released the arrow. Perfectly._

_**Line Break**_

"It pleases me to see how well you have done," Andrew smiled. Jerome stood on a few feet away from him. In his green arrow costume. "You've become great, the entire city looks up to you,"

"You could have killed Mara,"

"I could have," he nodded his agreement "But I never would have. It's obvious you're in love with her. Be careful about that Jerome, it could bring trouble."

"What are you doing here, Andy? I passed training years ago." Jerome's voice was smooth and cold. Just loud enough to reach his mentor. And Although Jerome worshipped this man, the man who had almost become a surrogate father, in light of recent events, he wasn't so pleased to see him.

"A few days ago-"

"Days?" Jerome frowned "Wait- you're not the bomber?"

"Bomber?" Andy shrugged at Jerome and Jerome sighed, still nothing "Anyway, a few days ago, I was chasing down this robber, and…he out run me. And I went home looked in the mirror and realised…I wasn't as strong as I was, as fast, I was in the process of…decay," Andy looked up at the bright moon "And as told by my mentor, you choose how you die. And I choose to leave this world, strong, and tall and feared. Not a weak old man." Jerome said nothing, watching him carefully, wondering whether he was actually asking what he thought "I ask you to kill me."

"No," Jerome let out a laugh "You taught me that we choose what type of person we become, I'm not a murderer,"

"This isn't murder, I'm asking for it."

"I'm not doing it," Jerome said simply, shrugging. Andy glared at him

"I already asked Jenna, you're a weakling. Both of you," He lifted the arrow to Jerome "Don't force me to make you kill me."

Jerome pulled out his arrow when Andy did, and Andy fired three clean shots in a row. Just as Jerome fired his one.

But Tristan was there, and he shielded Jerome from the arrows, just as Jerome's pierced Andy's chest. He fell to the ground and both men stood there. "Did you make the shot?" Tristan whispered.

Jerome smiled, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He walked over to Andy, pulling the arrow from his chest. "We're actually looking for some more super hero's, we're starting a club,"

"No." was the short reply. Jerome sighed "Kill me. Please, Jerome,"

"I can't-"

"I'll tell you who the bomber is," he pleaded. Tristan was beside him in a flash "Yeah, I'll tell you then, you have to kill me, promise?" Jerome nodded, and Tristan reluctantly agreed. "Tristan…your fathers come home."

**Review?**

**x**


End file.
